For Your Love
by KakashisNo1Fangirl
Summary: Updated...Ron and Harry talk...and a new DADA teacher.... YU MUST READ!
1. Middle o' June

A/N: I don't own any characters and all that crap. So don't sue! I'd also like to thank Tati for reading this first!!! ALSO PLEASE REVIEW! I LOOOOOOVE REVIEWS!

It was a bright day, as Ginny Weasley got up to her small room at the Burrow. Ginny got up gracefully to her tiny wooden vanity. On this vanity were many of Ginny's favorite things; little trinkets given to her from friends and families each of them holding special memories. There was a Hogwarts, A History from Hermione, a little Camera from Colin, and a tiny photo album from Ron. She brushed her long scarlet hair, which was straight and silky now. Ginny was turning fifteen today, and everyone had noticed her changes. She had matured, er quite a bit. Ginny didn't believe all this nonsense, I'm not pretty at all,' she would think, if not, why hasn't Harry told me so, or even glance at me?'

  
Ginny, dearest! Yelled her mother from down the stairs. Get ready, Harry will be coming in ten minutes! Harry was in his sixth year, and Ginny in her fifth.   


Yes mom! Ginny yelled back in reply. She put back her brush and changed into he jumper and jeans. She quickly put on her make-up and ran downstairs. She stopped at the last step when she heard his voice, Oh, hello Mrs. Weasley. It's so nice of you to have me again! Said Harry graciously.   


Oh it was no problem dear, the whole family is so happy to have you with us for the summer! said Mrs. Weasley in a motherly voice.   


Yeah mate, come on lets go put your stuff up in my room! Ron said excitedly. Ginny froze, she really didn't know what to do. She heard the footsteps of Harry and Ron, when all of the sudden  


Hey Ginny. Harry said sweetly. Ginny felt herself blush. She was in love with Harry, but he has never been as attractive before. He grew a lot, and was still on the skinny side. On the other hand, he had developed muscles, and his green eyes seemed just all to perfect. Ginny, who realized she was staring, blushed even more and stammered a hello,'  


Ron laughed at this new shade of Ginny, and Harry just smiled dumbly. He and Ron continued up the stairs leaving Ginny on the stair. She caught a bit of their conversation though.  


So Harry, how is Cho? Ron said.  


Oh she is alright, do you know when we're going to Diagon Alley? Maybe we can meet her there, you know our 6 month anniversary is coming up. Harry said brightly.  


What!? You've been dating her for SIX MONTHS!? Ron yelled.   


SH! RON! No one is supposed to know but you and Hermione! Harry whispered a little to loud.   


Ginny was shocked. Harry and Cho!? This really ruined her chance of getting Harry to notice her now, her eyes started to tear up, but she quickly wiped her eyes. She quickly went downstairs to eat breakfast. Her summer was ruined, and it was only the middle of June. After breakfast she went to her garden, which she cleaned up a little. She looked at the vegetables she was growing, potatoes, tomatoes, cabbages, and corn. They were all magnificently large, with her mother's help and a couple of engorgement charms. She gave them a lot of water, and spoke to them in a very soft voice. She really loved gardening and Herbology, and it always cheered her up. She got up and brushed some dirt off, and went back inside. She saw Harry and Ron eating lunch (surprise surprise), and rolled her eyes. She went upstairs to take a shower. After she took a shower, she changed into a tank top and shorts.   


Oi! GINNY! Yelled Fred. Do you want to play Quidditch with us?   


Replied Ginny. She quickly dried her hair and ran downstairs, Ha, forget Harry and Ho, I mean Cho!' Ginny thought to herself. She let out a laugh and ran outside to kick some Potter ass. 

"Alright boys, lets get this game started!" Yelled Ginny. "I'll be a chaser for my team! And Mione can be a chaser for hers."

"Ginny, what are the teams?" Ron asked. 

"Hm," Ginny said. "Ok. well Fred and George will be captains." Ginny said. 

Fred and George exchanged evil grins and chose their teams. Five minutes later, they had the teams. There were no seekers, and so the beaters were Fred and George (naturally); Harry and Ron were keepers, and Hermione and Ginny were Keepers. 

~~~

"GAHHHH!!!" Yelled Ginny evilly, as she scored another point for her team. "Take that Harry!! EAT IT!!!" ginny got off her broomstick and started doing a dance similar to one would see at a football game.

"Ron...I never knew your sister was so...so...competitive!" Whispered Harry. 

"That's nothing...you should wait until you see her chess..." said Ron laughing at Harry's astonished face. "Trust me Harry, she never plays but if you do play her and win, there will be Hell to pay. I think out of all us Weasleys, she has the worst temper..." 

Harry laughed and watched as Ginny got tackled by Fred and George while they were yelling "WEASLEY PILE!". Hermione was laughing uncontrollably as Ron went to add to the pile and as Ginny was yelling a muffled 'nooo' and, 'you're to fat Fred!'

Hermione chose this time to talk to Harry, while the Weasley children were all killing each other. "Harry, so howw is Cho?" 

"She's fine Hermione. I miss her so much, I cannot wait to see her again." Harry said while sighing.

"Have you told anyone besides Ron and me...you know...that you two are going out? I'm concerned for Ginny. After that four year long crush and all." Hermione said quietly. 

" 'Mione, Ginny seems fine, she did go out with Hufflepuff guy, that means she must have moved on." Harry said, oblivious to notice Hermione's skeptical face. 

~~~

After a hearty dinner, everyone decided to rest in the den. Everyone was there, except for Arthur Weasley. Because of Voldemort rising again, everyone in the Ministry was busy doing various tasks. After Voldemort was found out, Cornelius fudge was fired, due to lack of intelligence. A new minister was hired, and HER name was Fiore Wood. Thats right, Oliver Wood's own mother. She promoted Arthur Weasley to head of his department and kicked Lucious Malfoy out, and sent him to Azkaban. Suddenly Arthur's hand on the clock changed from "work" to "traveling" then "home". 

"Molly, I'm home!" Yelled Arthur. Mrs. Weasley quickly got his dinner and heated it up again with the toch of her wand and yelled, "COMING ARTHUR!"

"What a day!" Arthur said as he came into the den. "Tatiana Bloom had to take the day off, because she had to take her muggle husband Orlando to the hospital because some pig named Kate Bosworth attacked him!"

The whole family, Harry and Hermione all laughed a little, and sighed. After an exhausting day, they all decided to go to bed. Hermione was staying in ginny's Room, and Harry in Ron's. Ginny and Hermione are like best friends actually, Hermione always talks to Ginny about Ron, and Ginny always talks about Harry with Hermione. They both were talking about school, when Hermione said out of no where, "Ginny, how would you feel if Cho and Harry were going out?"   


Ginny gave a sad look at Hermione and said, "I'm devastated, don't worry Hermione," said Ginny at Hermione's sad face, "I already know. All I have to do is accept it and move on." At this moment Ginny started tearing up again, at this moment she hated Cho. She and Hermione just sat quietly, only to hear the sounds of Fred and George's snores across the hall, and the Gnomes, getting drunk off of the leftover butterbeer from dinner. Finally Hermione said something after ten minutes of akward silence, "Ginny, please, don't feel bad. Hopefully, Harry will feel the same way you feel about him, but if he doesn't...there are alot of guys who ill notice and love you." 

"I guess," said ginny monotnously. "I'm going to bed 'Mione. good night."

~~~

_"Where--where am I?" Ginny said softly. She was in a long nightgown. She had cuts all over her legs and arms, her hair was tussled and she felt weak. She looked around but couldn't it was foggy, and damp. Around her, she could her screaming and people begging for mercy. She heard cruel laughter. Ginny looked around, "Harry! Harry! Where are you!" _

_"GINNY!" Harry yelld. "Ginny! Run or they'll get you to!" Harry yelled through the fog. _

_"Harry!?" Ginny yelled. She didn't move. "Harry where the Hell are you!?" Ginny cried hysterically. Ginny looked around once more, the fog was starting to clear. All around her, there were tall dark trees, there was something lying by it but she couldn't tell. As if she were magnetically pulled towards it she walked to it. When she got there, her eyes widened, and tears started screaming down her face as she slipped and fell. Then a hooded figure came, their voice was cruel, and cold.   
  
"Get up girl. Get up so I can give you the same fate." They said. Noticing he hadn't moved, he took his wand and aimed at the thing, "here, let me get you a better look!" They said cruelly. "LUMOS!" _

_The light from the wand illuminated a carcus, Harry's. His cold body just lying there, he was barely alive. Blood was flowing freely from his head, his once brilliant green eyes were dull and empty. ginny screamed and ran up to him. She didn;t know what to do. All she could do was painfully watch while Harry was dying. He coughed up some blood, and said, "G-ginny...I lo--ve you" _

_Ginny shreiked and started sobbing uncontrollably as the person with the hood got up. They walked away, leaving ginny to cry. "Next time, I will get you. This is far beyond Potter now." the person said._

_Ginny cried even more..."Harry!!! Noo! You----you---can't die! you...you just can't!" _

"GINNY!!! GINNY!" someone was shaking her. Ginny fluttered her eyes. The first thing she noticed was Hermione's brown eyes. 

"AH!" ginny screamed.

"are you ok?" Hermione asked concernedly. 

"I'm fine." ginny said, wiping her face, wet with tears.   
  
"Are you sure, you were yelling in your sleep. It sounds like something bad happened!" Hermione said.   
  
"no...'Mione don't worry. It was just a dream." Ginny replied shakily. "Just a dream."

~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: Sorry this is like, the first Chapter! But look forward to: Smutty!Cho, Egotistical! Ron, Hot!Draco and of course... Bossy! Hermione.


	2. Childhood's End

~~~Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters and/or plot, but I wished I own Oliver Wood!~~~

Okay...Mrs. Rowling ruined my fun! Now I have to re-write my fanfic accuarately...or at least start to! So the next chapter might contain Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix spoilers, for those of you who haven't read it! *cries*

Ginny didn't sleep well for the rest of the night. What had her dream meant? She couldn't ask Harry, even if he had the experience with odd dreams. It would be weird, and she also didn't want to create any conflict. On the other, this dream could mean something. She looked at the rising sun through hre window smiled, she changed into her cloths and brushed her teeth while Hermione had more peaceful dreams. 

"Yes Ron, I love you too!" she giggled happily while she dreamt. Ginny stifled giggles when she heard, as she finished getting ready. She crept quietly downstairs watching out for the one that always creaked. When she came downstairs she saw Harry sitting in front of the fireplace. Harry looked horrible. Ginny wanted to just hug him and ask what happened, but Harry would probably think she was mental. Ginny just said, "good morning Harry."

"Morning Ginny." Harry replied. 

Ginny just smiled politely and said, "Would you like some breakfast, I'm about to make some."

Harry smiled and said, "yeah, Ginny that would be great. Do you need any help?" Harry asked.

"Erm, no Harry. It's alright. How come you're up so early anyways?" Ginny said. 

"Well, I couldn't sleep well and I wanted to talk to er--someone about it, so I decided to wait for your mom to get up so I can use the fireplace." Harry said yawning.

"Oh." Was all ginny could say. "Well, Harry you can use it if you want. But it was nice of you to wait for someone to get up." 

"Thanks Ginny, you're the greatest!" Harry said hugging her.

"It--it no big deal." Ginny mumbled as she left the kitchen. She got out the frying pan as she heard Harry say, "How are you my love?" 

Ginny cringed. Cho was probably a nice girl, but it really didn't matter. Ginny extremely always jealous of her. She was on a quidditch team, she was a prefect, and she had Harry. Ginny got out the flour, milk, sugar, and eggs. Ah, pancakes were the best. Specially if you were a Weasley. Ginny had the learned the recipe from her aunt, it was a family recipe, that only the Weasley women knew. Ginny smiled, remebering all the times she cingeded her eyebrows making them. She was never a knack at potions, let alone cooking. But those were probably the only thing she got down. She measured all the ingrediants and blended them together, adding a hint of cinnamon, and the special ingredient that makes them weasley pancakes. 

After the butter on the skillet was heated up, one by one she made delicious pancakes. She took a sample bite to make sure she did it right, which she did. a minute later, Harry's head popped into the kitchen. 

"Mm, Gin' those smell good." Harry said, breathing in the smell. 

Blushing ginny said, "Oh it was nothing. Let me get the syrup." ginny got the sryrup and sat down to eat. it was silent, one of those weird, akward ones. Ten minutes later, Mrs. Weasley came through the kitchen door.

"Ah, Gin, I see you've made pancakes! Are there any left?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh Harry dear! You're up already? Hm,and only that many pancakes and sausages? Ginny, Harry's a growing boy! He'll need lots more!" Mrs. Weasley said adding three or four more sausages and pancakes onto his plate. 

Ginny stifled a luagh as Harry struggled to find the words to tell Mrs. Weasley that he was full. In the end, Mrs. Weasley won and left Harry with eight sausages, two glases of orange juice, five pancakes and hell of alot of eggs. 

"Harry," Ginny whispered as her mom left the room. "Leave it to me, find some seran wrap, then I'll tell you what to do." Swiftly and silently, Harry ands Ginny wrapped and packed the large breakfast, when Hermione and Ron came in. 

"You two looked like you just got into a fight with some garden gnomes!" Harry said. Noticing both Ron and Hermione's messed up hairs, and flustered cheeks. 

Ron and Hermione blushed, while Ginny also said pointing to Ron, "Your shirt is inside out, and also on backwards." Harry laughed while Ron rushed out of the room and Hermione looked mute. a minute later, Ron came in red as his hair. he sat as far away from Hermione as possible leaving Harry and Ginny in the middle, laughing their arses off. 

"Wh-what's so funny you two! Come on---it's not like..." Ron trailed off. He really didn't know how to explin it. 

"Ah, whas'the matta? Icklie Ronnikens embarrassed?" said fred snickering as he gave Ron a noogie. "come on mate, lighten up." Said Fred at Ron's angry expression. "George and I have to go to open up the shop, you can't trust those bratty teens!" Fred said winking at Ginny. 

"Besides, Fred and I have to introduce our newest line of products! Magical Muggle Marvels! Nearly drove dad with excitement when we told him." George continued. 

"Cool George, can we try some of the products out?" Harry asked with excitement. 

"Sorry Harry, but we alread used all our testers on Ron, but when we come to Hog-" Fred got interrupted by George punching him in the stomach. 

"Er, sorry Harry. maybe for your birthday. Come on Fred," George said pulling his ear. George walked out quickly followed by Fred mutttering, "Lousy git."

"So..." Hermione said covering up that weird conversation.

"Do you want to visit the muggle village with me and Hermione, Harry?" Ron said. 

"Yeah that would be great. I'm all prepared to go." Harry said smiling.

"What about you Ginny?" Hermione said, pulling ginny out of her daydream about her and Harry.

"Um, sure." Ginny said meekly. 

~~~

Ginny eyed Harry while they were walking to the village, they were both still carrying the food. 'Hm, I wonder what to do when we get to the village. No doubt Ron and Hermione are going to find some abandoned farmhouse and snog some more, but then that'll only leave me and Harry...fudge.'

"Gin, what're you thinking about?" said Harry pulling Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Hm, what? Oh, nothing Harry." Ginny replied. 

They were near the village now. ginny loved visiting the village. It was a kind, peaceful, and simple place to be. It was so remote, that there wasn't much technology there at all. There were many farms, old small homes, and kind people. Ginny spent most of her childhood with her mom visiting the village, she made friends with the local children and knew many of the shopkeepers. 

"Hello Ginny! You're back, eh? How was boarding school?" said one of the villagers.

"Oh, hello Ms. Ditty! Boarding school was wonderful." ginny said brightly as she waved back to the villager. 

"Wow Gin, you must be very popular here!" said an impressed Harry.

Ginny blushed. "Uh, erm, yeah Harry. I guess I am...do you want to go shop with me?" Ginny asked. "Seeing as how Ron and Hermione are having their 'fun', I should have mine!" Ginny finished brightly.

"Er, sure Ginny." said Harry. "What kind of shop?" 

"Its an organic shop. They grow all types of herbs. I really love the remedies they have, and the herbs are the best this season. I have to buy some to take to Hogwarts. Its simpler than potions and it feels a bit better than potions and such." Ginny said. 

"Oh, I had no idea that you were into that stuff." Hary said.

"Oh, no one does." Ginny said quietly.

They were silent as they walked to the store. The shop bell rang, and instantly Ginny's face lit up. she looked around at the roots and grasses used for medicinal purposes. 

"Ah, Miss Weasley! Welcome back!" said Ms. Harrison. 

"Ah, it is so nice to be back Ms. Harrison." ginny replied happily. 

Ginny walked around, occasionally stopping at different herbs and roots, picking them up and asking for their price. After stopping at the last root, she finally said to Harry. "Do you think Ron while take me back here? The herbs are the magnificent this year!" 

"Oh. Um. I'm not sure, but if he doesn't I will!" Harry said, flashing a brilliant smile. 

"Oh! Thank you Harry!" Harry said, hugging him tightly.

"No---prob--I can't breathe!" Harry said.

"Oh! Sorry Harry!" Ginny said letting go. 

"Lets go walk back to your place, I'm sure after Hermione and Ron have...some alone time, we can all go back. Unless you want to go back now!" Harry said.

"Sorry Harry, but I think I would like to go back. I sort of wanted to pamper my garden again." Ginny said.

"Oh, I saw those, those are huge! You must be a herbology expert..." Harry said grinning as he and Ginny walked back. 

"Yeah, well, if you want to join me, you can." Ginny said, not expecting to hear Harry say...

"Yes! Gin I'd love to." Harry said. "We haven't talked much, and I guess it's my fault. So I'd like to make it up, you're such a nice person." 

"Th--thanks." Ginny said, fortunately she wasn't blushing.

  
~~~  


Days and weeks passed, with Harry and Ginny's friendship growing more and more each day. Ginny learned to control her feelings for Harry, reminding herself that not only did Harry have a girlfriend, but Ginny also didn't want to ruin their friendship. It felt so good to have someone to talk to besides hyperactive owls and vegetables. Harry wasn't much help in the garden but he made a great companion nonetheless. Harry felt the same to. At first, the burrow was so boring, just watching Ron and Hermione stare at each other during dinner, in Ron's room, during breakfast, in the den...it was too much. It made him miss Cho terribly. But somehow, hanging out with Ginny made him forget about how much he missed her. She wasn't as shy as Harry thought, she had a good sense of humor, witty, and kind hearted. 

Ginny woke up to a hot, humid July morning. 'Something about this day...' Ginny thought yawning...'seems so---OH MERLIN! IT'S HARRY'S BIRTHDAY!'

Ginny cursed out loud. She forgot to give him a gift, thought there was that party the Weasleys were planning. Ginny's job was to get him out of the house so that the rest of the Weasleys could set it up. Ginny got on her khaki Capri's and her gryffindor T-shirt while tying her hair up into a sloppy ponytail. She brushed some gloss onto her lips, and ran downstairs to a nice breakfast with cappuccino and coffee cake. 'He MUST be awake by now...' Ginny thought. Stirring her cappucino once more... 

"BOO!" Harry yelled.

"Ah!" Ginny shrieked. She jumped three feet into the air and landed on her chair. 

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!" Yelled ginny as she spilt her hot drink all over.

Harry laughed uncontrollably as Mrs. Weasley did a cleaning charm to clean up the mess. Harry was going to have fun today, after all it was his birthday. 

"Come on Gin, lets go to the village. Both Hermione AND Ron claim to be 'sick.' So it'll just be us two!" Harry said grinning. 

Ginny loooked up and down, Harry was already dressed...who knew that boy could get properly dressed at this hour in the morning. She sighed and took Harry's arm and dragged him out of the Burrow, galleons jingling in her pocket. 'Oh Merlin! I just grabbed his arm---get ahold of yourself GIN! Harry is just--he's just another boy! Okay...I CAN do it!' Ginny thought...'No I can't!'

Ginny let go of his arm, blushing and mumbled a 'sorry.'

"Hm, Gin, you shouldn't be sorry! I mean...you didn't even do anything..." said a confused Harry. They continued walking along the road to St. Ottery's continuing in akward conversation. 'Man I thought I got over that stupid blushing. *Sigh* and I'm supposed to keep Harry at the village until three...it'll be a long 5 hours.' Ginny thought. 'Hopefully the muggle village will have some entertainment...I wonder how Orlando is doing...Tati said he's recovering, but Kate hasn't been caught by the farm yet!' (A/N Sorry for the Kate Bosworth Bashing! She's probably talented actress and---*falls over laughing*) In no time, Ginny and Harry came to the village. The village was quieter than usual, none of the kids were playing outside. The usual shopkeepers were not outside tending to their shops and ginny was swept over with an odd, forboding feeling.

"HARRY! There is something wrong, we have to hurry to the clinic!" Ginny yelled. She grabbed Harry's arm and hurried to the village clinic.   
  
"Ginny...what's wrong!?" Harry said panting. Ginny didn't respond. She had a flashback though...

_'Ginny come back!' said a younger Molly Weasley. _

_'No, you hate me!' cried a four year old Virgina Weasley. _

_She ran as hard as she could failing to notice her crying mother running right behind her. She ran into the muggle village and ran into the nearest shop, hiding behind one of the boxes filled with merchindise.   
_

_'Why are you crying?' said a young little girl, no older than Ginny. _

_'Because--because my mommy was mad at me!' Ginny said sniffling a little. _

_'Oh, how come?' The girl responded. _

_'Because I broke her special necklace!' ginny said, all she really wanted to do was try it on! it was a beautiful pendant, and it was so hypnotic._

_The girl watched sadly as Ginny cried in the corner. 'where is the necklace now?' the girl asked._

_ginny pulled out the remains of it out of her little pocket. The tiny little silver chain was delacite and held up a cracked beautiful oval ruby pendant. _

_The girl sighed in awe at the beautiful necklace, even if it was cracked down the middle, the jewel was more beautiful than all the diamonds in the world. _

_'I think I can fix that!'the little girl said. 'Daddy! Can you fix this girl's necklace? Use your baton!'Yelled the girl._

_'What? A baton, is this girl's family mag-' Gin thought. "Sh, Honey! Don't tell people about daddy's baton!" the father joked. _

_"I'm sorry dear. I can't fix that. But I must say, that necklace is beautiful!" said the young girl's father. "Here you go, a bracelet instead. Ellie has one to!"_

_"Yeah, we could be sisters! I'm Ellie, what's your name!?" The girl cried happily._

_"Ginny." Ginny snifled. "Thank you so much. Sorry to bother you." Ginny said as she walked out the door. _

_She walked outside, carefully checking that her mother wasn't nearby. 'Oh, if only I could fix this for mum.' ginny said sadly. She looked at her necklace and gasped. It was fixed, but surely--she was! Ginny ran as fast as she can home. She saw her mom somewhere inbetween._

_"Mummy!!!" Ginny cried happily. Her tears were glistening in the sun and down her face. Her pigtails were racing behind her, as though left behind. _

_"GINNY! Oh you're alright Honey, I was so worried Don't run off again!" Her mother said half crying half scowling. _

_Ginny squirmed out of her tight hug,"yes mummy, I won't but look!" Ginny showed her mother the once broekn necklace sparkling and in perfect condition. "I'm a witch mummy! I'm a witch!" Ginny screamed happily._

_"Oh! Ginny, I am so proud of you!" Her mom said pulling her into a tight hug._

_"and I even met a new friend! Her name is Ellie!!!" Ginny said, her little pigtails waving like a dog's tail if it were happy._

"GINNY!" Harry yelled for the fifth time, "Where are we going!?" 

"Harry I know it--it's Ellie! She's about to--to die!" Ginny said. Her pigtails, like eleven years ago were racing madly behind her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Yes. Yes, I know I'm evil!! ^_^ Evil cliffhangers, nasty little buggers, aren't they!? Haha, email me at AnimeGirlMomo@yahoo.com. It'll be great to hear your reviews. BTW thanks to all my reviewers!!! espescially Monika!!!


	3. To Prove Yourself

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other charactrers or story. **_

Ginny and Harry ran all the way to the remote part of the village. Ginny saw a dark green skull flash in the sunny sky. It was the dark mark. A million questions went flowing through Ginny's mind. Her eyes were immediately filling with tears knowing what happened to Ellie and her family. She and Ellie were best friends, her dad was a wizard, and her mom a muggle. Ellie wasn't a wizard, but she knew of the wizarding world. Ginny was expecting Voldemort to strike, but not so soon and definitely not here. Through her tear-blurred eyes, she looked at Harry who was clenching his fists and his brilliant green eyes, filling in with hatred. 

No one spoke for a couple of minutes. The only thing that broke the silence was ministry wizards and witches apparating out of no where. Their wands were raised as they ran into the house. Ginny gasped as she looked at the wizards. The usual aurors were there, but Percy and the new minister was there as well. Percy. Ginny gritted her teeth. Percy saw them and come over to them as if there was nothing wrong at all happening. 

"Hello Ginny! Hello Harry!" Percy said smugly."I'm here with the minister." 

"We've noticed." Said Ginny acidly. She wasn't going to forgive him for all the things he's said. Not at all. 

Percy eyed her suspiciously for a minute. "What's wrong with the two of you?" 

Harry cleared his throat significantly and pointed towards the house. "Oh. That!" Said Percy without the slightest note of significance.

"Its probably some prank!" said Percy laughing. "I mean, you-know-who isn't back. The minister was just out of his mind, you know the stress that he's under because of _Dumbledore." _

They both paused and looked towards the house. Out of the house they were carrying the dead bodies of the Ellie and her parents. They looked so pained and tortured. Ellie was lying still and Ginny knew it wasn't a prank. 'Her face is so pale' Ginny thought. Her cheeks looked paler, compared to her auburn hair hanging on her limp face. the joyous, happy expression was gone from Ellie's face and instead, there was a cold, chilling look to her. Ginny looked at Ellie's parents. Her father was still clutching his old, chipped wand, with the same expression Ellie had. There was blood dripping down his bruised face and his expression was pained and tortured.Percy looked shocked , as if this still was some big practical joke. The aurors had grief on their faces and continued to look in the neighboring houses to either use memory charms on distraught villagers or to recover their pale bodies. Ginny sniffed againand spoke up. "_Don't you see Percy!? _He_ is _back_. _" Yelled Ginny."You-know-who is back and you know it!" she continued ignoring his gasps. "People just died! the aurors are recovering their bodies as we speak! How dare you! You are not a Weasley, just a weasel!" Ginny hissed stuggling the words through her crying. 

"Harry, we should go tell Mom and dad, even if they already know, they'd want to know where we are and if we're safe!" Said Ginny turning to Harry. They both ran off leaving the horrible scene, and an extremely shocked Percy. Ginny ran as hard as she could, knowing she would nevre see her best friend again and that the spell that fixed the necklace didn't prove that she was a witch. Ginny still had yet to prove herself. 'And revenge against Voldemort is how she will prove it,' she thought bitterly.

~~~Hey Sorry that this chapter is so short!!! I just thought this would be an appropriate ending to this chapter...please review! again, I would love to thank the reviewers!!! If you have anything that you would like to contact me about, email me at AnimeGirlMomo@yahoo.com~~~


	4. Hot Chocolate and Clocks

DISCLAIMER: I do not own J.K. Rowling's Characters or plot!!!!! DON'T SUE!!!

"Mom!" Ginny shouted as she reached the door. There were banners up, saying Happy Birthday Harry and then magically switching it the number 16. Despite the bright decorations everyone had faces sketched with worry and sad expressions. 

"Ginny! Oh thank Merlin! You're all right!" Mrs. Weasley said hugging her daughter into a tight hug. She only let go when Ginny choked 'Mom, I can't breathe!' When she let go of Ginny, she pulled Harry into a tight hug. 

Arthur walked over, saying "now Molly, dear, let them breathe and tell us what _exactly_ happened."

"Wait, Mr. Weasley? How did you--" 

Harry was cut off by Mr. Weasley saying, "The minister informed me right away, she said stay where we are, but keep everyone inside. She said that an attack happened at the muggle village, and we weren't sure when it happened, she flooed us ten minutes after you left. She couldn't talk much. And I don't blame her, imagine the stuff that must have happened and the Prophet is probably over there now. She must have her hands tied. But what matters is that you two are safe and out of harm's way." 

Ginny sniffled. She had to stay strong. She reflected on the time when she and Ellie were seven and set off the dungbombs George smuggled for them at the local butcher shop. Or the time she and Ellie snuck into the Ron's room and released all of his frog spawn at the pond. Ginny thought it was strange that her family didn't ask about Ellie, maybe they already knew, but the Minister only gave them a vague idea. No details. Right?

Ginny went up to her room. Fred and George came home twenty minutes later, Ginny was sitting in her room just staring at the ceiling when she heard a *Pop* and the next thing you know George's butt landed on her head and Fred landed on her knees. She screamed profanities, though no one could hear her since they were muffled by George's er...butt. George and Fred hurriedly got off and apologized, though they were laughing through it at Ginny's beat red face. 

~*Meanwhile...Downstairs*~

"Ron, erm...who is Ellie?" Harry asked after 15 minutes of silence. 

Hermione and Ron exchanged uneasy glances as Ron said, "Ginny's best friend, why?" Ron finished the sentence lamely, his voice faltering as he predicted Harry's answer.

"Well...she was one of the muggles who...erm...had the dark mark above their house." Harry finished quietly. 

Hermione and Ron gasped softly. There was uneasy silence. Harry reflected on the events that occurred half an hour earlier. He had never seen Ginny so upset. 'She was usually so full of life, she always had that beautif- did Harry just think Ginny was beautiful? Well, she is.' Harry thought. 'I've just never seen her so upset, even in her first year.' Harry heard screaming upstairs, 'definitely feminine, must be Ginny's' 

Harry ran up the stairs right away leaving the scene of Ron and Hermione in a long deep passionate kiss. Harry hurried up the stairs as the screaming was getting closer and closer. Harry slammed open the door and revealed Ginny threatening Fred with a wand at a...*ahem* very _venerable_area. George was laughing his arse off beside them. And Ginny lowered her wand when she saw Harry. 

"Hey Harry! You want to help? I was just about to transfigure Fred into a girl, but by the way he screams I don't have to do a thing!" Ginny said winking. 

'Wow. You got to hand it to Ginny. She can take care of herself...and she has a great sense of humor. Plus her eyes are very pretty even after cry---' Harry immediately stopped thinking. 'What am I saying!? I'm still going out with Cho!' Harry slapped himself (mentally of course) and gave a smile and walked down the stairs to dinner. 

Mrs. Weasley outdid herself on her cooking. She made a delicious salad, roast chicken, mashed potatoes, soups, and an extravagant birthday cake, covered in rich chocolate frosting, decorated with sugar newts and the letter that spelt out 'Happy Birthday Harry' flashing in rainbow colors. For an hour, everyone forgot about their worries and grievances as they ate, drank, and opened presents. Hermione and Ron bought Harry the book, "_Spectacular Seekers, a History of Seekers Over the Centuries!_" Fred and George got him a box of Skiving Snackboxes, loads of fireworks, and the classic Canary creams. Charlie and Bill got Harry a much better set of chess pieces, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley got Harry homemade fudge and a sweater. Mrs. Weasley said there was a surprise waiting in the den, as the whole Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione walked over. Ron was covering Harry's eyes under Mr. Weasley's instruction as they approached the clock. The first thing Harry saw was a brand new spoon on the Weasley clock, Harry's flashing a lovely smile while it was pointing at "visiting". (I'm not sure if that's on the clock, just made it up!) Harry smiled and looked at the whole Weasley family, smiling at him warmly with love (gah....sounds corny! I know!!!). 

The whole family talked late into the night, forgetting that Voldemort was back and that Percy wasn't there, and everything seemed perfect. Hermione and Ron were holding hands sounding as dreamy as Luna when they talked to everyone. Fred, George, and Ginny were engaged in a conversation, no doubt having something to do with the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Mrs. Weasley and Bill were in the tireless conversation about Bill's long hair, and Mr. Weasley and Charlie were talking about the dragons. 

Ginny found herself staring at Harry every once in awhile, and only once to notice that he was staring to. She blushed when that happened but covered that up by taking a hearty swig from her hot chocolate. After chugging it down, she noticed her mom and dad had gone to bed. George and Fred were taking naps on the couch, Bill and Charlie were sleeping and Ron and Hermione went out for a walk, or that's what Harry said. Ginny scooted next to Harry hesitantly. She blushed and looked into her empty cup, she ever felt this way about Dean, who she broke up with a week ago, or Michael, that prat who's from Ravenclaw. Not Hufflepuff. 

She sighed and looked into her cup, she looked up at Harry, his bothered look on him. 'He has been more quiet this summer' Ginny thought. But with the death of Sirius, everyone has been.

"Harry. Do you---want to talk about anything?" Ginny asked quietly. 

"No, I'm sorry Ginny." Harry said flatly. More ruder than he intended, but got the point across.

Ginny inched towards Harry, who was glued to his seat. She put her head on his shoulder and said, "Harry, don't you think it would be good to---to talk about this. I mean, no one could keep those emotions inside, its hard to deal with a death of a loved one. If you ever want to talk remember, I'm always there for you." Ginny finished lamely. He fidgeted a bit. 'Fred and George are still sleeping' Harry thought. 

"Ginny," Harry whispered softly. He tilted her chin in his direction to stare into his piercing green eyes as he gazed into her lovely chocolate brown eyes. Emotions were running rapidly through them as their gazes intensified. Harry leaned in. Ginny leaned forward and their lips met. It was a soft one, light and refreshing, yet still full of passion. It was the best kiss Ginny had ever had. It seemed liked fireworks went off, little did Ginny and Harry knew, Fred and George were awake, and also without their knowledge, lit off fireworks when they went upstairs. They pulled apart, their eyes still upon each other. Later they heard a door open and Hermione giggling. Ron and Hermione came in, their hair tussled flustered looking. Harry and Ginny instantly pulled apart. Ginny rolled her eyes when she heard Ron's lame excuse for their appearances"uh... a garden gnome attacked us!" 

Ginny ran upstairs saying a goodnight to everyone, her eyes avoiding Harry's. She changed and quickly got into bed. Ten minutes later, Hermione came in and said whispered, "You and Harry kissed, didn't you?" 

Ginny felt herself blush, but she pretended to sleep, it seemed to work for Hermione because she started getting ready for bed. 

~~~

Author's Note: I'm really sorry if the kissing scene was really lame...I don't know how to describe it since yours truly has never been kissed! ^_^. I'm really sorry to the Harry/Cho shippers for the kiss to. I'll explain in the next chapter. I haven't been inspired lately, and I'd love to hear your ideas!!!! I'm really glad that you like it, even if it is a bit cliché. And to those who didn't think it was as good as it should be, I'm glad you took the time to review my fic and told me so. And No, I don't think Ron is hot (to cherryred117@hotmail.com) And I might put some Harry and Cho kissing scenes (thanks to the idea from c_chang+h_potter) thanks to ALL my reviewers!!!!

Special thanks to:

GinnyGal189, for catching my little typo and telling me so.

Laila for reminding me I got to develop a plot. 

Lauren334 for reminding me to explain more things in the future (the whole Ministry thingy, will explain in Chapter 5!) 

and everyone else!!! *hands all the reviewers some butterbeer and chocolate frogs with Dumbledore's picture on it!(lol for those of you who have read HP OoTP!)*


	5. Back At Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own J.K. Rowling's Characters or plot!!!!! DON'T SUE!!!

It was the best kiss Ginny had ever had. Of course, why would something stupid like that make Ginny forget about Ellie? In fact it would make Ginny miss her even more. At first she went through the usual stages when someone dies, anger, denial, depression (probably the longest phase), and acceptance. But by August, Ginny was still in the anger phase. She snapped at her family several times, she never snapped at Harry, but she isolated herself from him. Not only because of that kiss (which they haven't spoken of) and because she was angry at him to. It was hard to stay mad at him for to long, even though she would viciously think Ellie's death was his fault. It confused her. Terribly. 

She wanted to talk to Ellie about all these things and new feelings. Her rediscovered feelings for Harry, her anger that the competent new Minister still had Percy the Junior Minister, and finally her anger at Tom. It was the source of all her anger. She looked at her garden, still blooming, but missing the feeling it once had. She viciously threw a tomato at the Gnome nearby. She felt guilty for a moment but she remembered all her anger. She laughed coldly, but her laughter died off. She looked at the gnome and she instantly regretted what she did. She went inside, to start packing for Hogwarts. It was the last week of break before they had to go back to Hogwarts. Ginny hadn't gone back to the village since, it was to painful. 

Harry had resumed hanging out with Ron and Hermione (who have cut back on the snogging...a tidge). Ginny went back to being nonexistent to the three. Fred and George have been busier than ever with the shop, but they've been keeping in touch through the floo network talking to Ginny. They were the only ones Ginny wouldn't snap at. Guilty as she felt at snapping at Bill and Charlie, they didn't grow up raising Ginny, Fred and George did before they went to Hogwarts. But Ginny was close to her entire family, and felt guilty after all of her rows with them mainly for the reason that the inevitable could happen to them. 

She stared up at the ceiling like the day Ellie died. It was Harry's birthday too. She cringed at the thought. She turned in her bed when she heard knocks on her door. 

"Ginny?" said the all to familiar voice. "Ginny...I-really need to talk to you." 

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Ginny spat. 

"I just want to talk, is that to much to ask?" Harry asked quietly.

Ginny mumbled as she got up, combing her hair quickly with her fingers. She opened up the door and saw Harry. "Come in." she said as she closed the door behind her. 

"Now, I know this might be...awkward." Harry said looking at his feet. "I mean...talking about this. But, after the kiss I kind of got confused about how you saw me. And how I saw you." Harry finished quietly.

"I haven't...told Cho yet, even though I saw her in Diagon Alley." He added. "And I kind of wanted to say, I thought it would be better if we--we were just friends."

"Oh." Ginny was all Ginny said in reply. "Yeah. I feel the same way Harry. I mean...that, that meant nothing to me. Now, is that all you want to talk about?" Ginny said nonchalantly. 

"Well, yeah...well...Ron, Hermione, and I are going to play Quidditch, and I think we need another chaser, do you want to play?" Harry asked hopefully. 

"No...I--I got to study this thing for Fred and George's business. But thanks for offering Harry." Ginny said falsely. Harry's face fell but he left anyway Ginny finished packing the necessities: robes, clothes, make up, dungbombs and skiving snackboxes, and her new broomstick she got for being made prefect. 

On the last day at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley made an marvelous meal as the family bonded before the start of the term. Ginny was stirring her food around on her plate, staying unusually quiet until Mrs. Weasley started yelling at Fred for exploding the mashed potatoes that he modeled after Professor Umbridge, and George for enchanting the bread loaves to fight each other. This cheered Ginny up quite a bit as she was giggling through all of dinner. 

~~~

The next morning they all headed to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, escorted by Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Remus Lupin. After they all said their good-byes Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all went to the Prefects Compartments, leaving Harry to find his own compartment for the moment. 

"All right Prefects," said Cho, who was Head Girl this year, she set off into a long explanation of what to do, the new rules that have been added, and told the prefects their House Passwords. After the meeting, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione set off to find Harry. They found him in the same compartment as last year, one with Neville and Luna. Ron went in first and grabbed some cauldron cakes from the Harry's pile.

  
"Gee Mate, did you know they made Cho Head Girl?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah. I did." Harry said grinning. "But she didn't want anyone to know 'til...today." 

"Oh, that's nice" Hermione said loftily. She looked over at Ginny who was preoccupied with another quiz from the _Quibbler_. 

Ginny got up, to leave the compartment to find a restroom, when she got out, she came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. "Oh hello, Malfoy." Said Ginny coolly. "Came for another Bat-bogey curse?" 

Malfoy smirked, but didn't say anything, he just looked Ginny up and then down, and then up, but not exactly stopping at her face. Ginny rolled her eyes as she stomped off muttering the word "men." Malfoy looked at her retreating figure, he had to admit, baby Weasel wasn't a baby anymore. But, she still was a Weasel, and he still was a Malfoy. He put his hand through his hair as he waited for Crabbe, who went into bathroom While Ginny may have matured and was totally oblivious about it, Malfoy had also...er...matured. But of course, being the egotistical man he was, he was fully aware of it, and was going to use it to his advantage this year. His face was still kept fair, and his hair was tussled about his face as if he just got off a broom, his muscles clearly defined. 

'Stupid Git' Ginny thought on her way back. 'How dare he look at me like I'm some--some---bloody piece of meat! Even if he is good-looking he doesn't have the right to---AH! Did I just call Malfoy _good-looking_!? What's wrong with me!?' Ginny thought angrily. She got back to the compartment to find everyone napping peacefully, Hermione's head was on Ron's shoulder, while Harry slept peacefully against the window, and Neville and Luna seem to have disappeared. Ginny had an evil grin on her face 'fun time!' she thought to herself. She looked at Ron who was muttering 'kiss me 'Mione' and who was puckering his lips. Quietly, while Ron was still snogging air, she took at Pigwedgeon who was hooting happily. She grabbed Pig in her fist and placed his beak and Ron's puckered up lips. Ron was grinning dumbly and he opened his eyes to find the minutes owl hooting playfully.

"GINNY!!!" Ron screamed angrily. Hermione and Harry woke up almost immeadately

"Whassa matter?" Harry asked sleepily. 

Ginny was about to explain when a voice came. "Hello?" Cho came in, followed by a shy looking girl who looked like Cho. 

"Hey Harry!" Cho said. She kissed Harry on the cheek, leaving the shy looking girl standing there, staring at her feet. Ginny's ears were turning red, like Ron's do when they're angry. "Um, Cho, who is this?" Ginny asked as politely as they could. 

"Oh yeah, you guys, meet my cousin. She's...I think she's going to be a fifth year. She came from Beauxbatons, I was wondering could you guys hang out with her for a bit, while I go hang out with Marietta?" Cho asked. 

"Oh! Of course, Cho!" Harry said. Cho left, and Harry turned to Cho's cousin. "Cho never gave us your name, may I ask what it is?" 

"Oh. It's um, Lynette." She said shyly. "But, you could call me Lynn."

"Oh! That's a nice name, sit down Lynn!I'm Ginny, that's Harry, that git is Ron and that's Hermione!" Ginny said happily. "So you're going to be a fifth year huh? Do you know what house you want to be in? Or are you already sorted?" 

"Um, they said in my letter that they'd see me before the feast." Lynn replied. 

"Cool!" Ginny said. 

"Ron, we have to go patrol the compartments, NOW!" Hermione said. 

"But 'Mione..." Ron whined.

"COME ON!" Hermione said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the compartment. Harry rolled his eyes and Lynn looked a bit shocked, wile Ginny giggled.   


"So, what was Beauxbatons like?" Ginny asked. Lynn smiled and told Ginny all about it, while Harry took another nap. Ginny and Lynn bonded almost immediately, as they giggled over Lynn's mischievous adventures and her crushes. They played exploding snap and ate chocolate frogs until they had to change into their robes, and wake up Harry. 

"Well, the letter said I have to go on the boat with the other transfer students and first years." Lynn told Ginny.

"Wait, there are _other_ transfer students?" Ginny asked.

"I guess, that's what it said in my letter." Lynn replied, "Well, I'll see you in the Great Hall." 

'How does she know so much about Hogwarts? Oh, I suppose Cho told her.' Ginny thought bitterly. She went to join the others on the carriage, but the others left already so Ginny grabbed an empty one. A minute later she heard the stupid laughs of Crabbe and Goyle, accompanied by the girlish giggle of Pansy Parkinson. Draco stepped in first, shocked to see Ginny there, but then changed his expression into an arrogant smirk. "Awe, poor baby Weasel is all by herself." Malfoy said sarcastically. Followed by the laughs of his cronies and Pansy. 

"Sod off Malfoy, all the other carriage are full. So are you going to come in Ferret boy? Or do I have to use another Bat-bogey hex to help you?" Ginny said, matching his smirk. 

"Whatever Baby Weasel, I don't have time for you." Draco said, but he came in anyway. The carriage ride was slow and awkward, but mainly consisted of evil glares towards Ginny from the Slytherins, while Ginny was twirling her wand looking very bored. When they all got off Ginny went into the Great Hall to join Ron, Harry, and Hermione. 

"Hey 'Mione." Ginny said taking a seat next to her. "Have you seen Lynn or Luna?" Ginny said looking around the Great Hall. Everyone was getting settled in their seats and catching up with their friends. Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall carrying the sorting hat, followed by Lynn, a short girl with dark skin and brown hair, and a blonde haired boy. Lynn looked around and came towards the gryffindor table, the the other girl went to Ravenclaw and the other one to Slytherin. Lynn headed to the the Gryffindor table, positively beaming. 

"I got sorted in Gryffindor!" Lynn said happily taking a seat next to Ginny. 

"Who are the other transfer students?" Harry asked.

"Um, the girl's name is Anya...Ilangaratne, at least I think that's her name. And the boy's name is...Adam Heimer." Lynn said thoughtfully. "Professor McGonagall said they were both from the States while we were making our introductions." 

"Wow, all the way from there?" Ron asked. "I wonder why they were transferred here." 

"Isn't it _obvious_ Ron?" Hermione said from beside Ginny, speaking up for the first time. "They're here because everyone knows You-know-who is back. They want their children to be safe! " 

"Oh." said Ron lamely. "Well why---" But Ron never got to finish his question as he was cut off by Professor Mcgonagall's voice. 

"Let the sorting begin." 

"Wait!" said a man who looked starved for days, with shabby brown robes, weakly walked into the hall and finally collapsing on a shocked looking Hufflepuff, incidentally, grabbing her on the arse. 

~~~

I wanted a whole different mood for the next chapter. And Sorry to add all the original characters, I'm sure y'all wanna read the antics of the patented heroes!!! Well to bad I added them there!!! But I um, want to know if you like them or not, specifically Lynn. I need suggestions I write to PLEASE!!! *Hands everyone issues of the Quibbler and skiving snackboxes!!! ^_^* Now, for the thank you to all my reviewers!! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! Specially Pixie5252, for all the reviews and encouragement! And UnfortunateOnlooker for that um, interesting review. And Des-Diablos for the truth! Thanks again and keep on reviewing!! Oh yeah and like MEGA-SUPER-DUPER thanks to my beta reader, Tatiana Bloom! AKA Elf Girl!! Read her fic!!! (you don't have to!) 

Whoever wants to IM me, my s/n is: QuidditchFanMomo or InLuvWithSean247

Remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Midnight Meeting

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts got up and pointed his wand at the handsome young man. "Enneverate." The young man eyes fluttered, and the Hufflepuff screamed. "Oh my gosh! Is that Oliver Wood!?"

"Oliver honey!" said the new D.A.D.A teacher. She rushed up to him and started checking if he had any wounds. "You poor thing! What did this to you! And those robes...ugh. Don't tell me Puddlemore makes you wear _this._"

Oliver got up and hugged the teacher back. "Gee Nessa, it was a laundry day. And I think traveling a day on a broomstick to meet your girlfriend would make you tired to!" Oliver said, his eyes sparkling. 

"Oh. Well Oliver, we need to get started with the feast." She said staring at the faces of students disgusted at the display of public affection. 

"Right you are, Ms. Snape, Mr. Wood we better get you two seated." Dumbledore said chuckling. 

After the sorting, everyone ate and caught up. The hall was marvelously decorated in silk banners of the four houses hanging over the teachers table. Oliver and the new teacher were talking, oblivious to the looks of loathing from the other seventh year girls, Professor McGonagall was laughing at a joke Professor Dumbledore told, Hagrid and Professor Sprout were in conversation and Professor Snape was talking to Professor Vector, and surprisingly throwing glares at Oliver every minute. 

"Wait? Did Dumbledore say _Snape_?" Ron asked not remembering what they were discussing two minutes ago. 

"I suppose. Maybe she's related to him." Hermione said. 

"Eurgh. One's bad enough, but...two!?" Harry said in disgust. 

"Awe, come on you guys, you're making Lynn nervous!" said Ginny. "Let's talk about our summers."

Apparently Ginny said the wrong thing because Harry choked on his pumpkin juice and shot her a look she couldn't make out. No one noticed though, and just continued eating. Hermione frowned and said out loud a second later, "She's to young to be Snape's sister, she has to be at least 20, and Snape must be in his late forties." Hermione said as a matter of factly. 

"Well, maybe...she's his cousin? they must be really close because Snape looks like he's gonna clobber Oliver is he does something thick." Ron said thickly through his mashed potatoes. 

Lynn just stirred around the food on her plate, not looking at anyone at her table and occasionally glancing up at the Ravenclaw table, apparently wishing to be there. Cho wasn't paying any attention to her distraught cousin though,she just continued to talk to her friend Marietta. Ginny, noticing this glared at Cho for a second and tried to stir up conversation again. 

"So Lynn, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Ginny asked. 

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Lynn said smiling. "It's so beautiful!" She finished as they started on the dessert. 

"Ahem. I believe we have all been fed and watered. I would like to say a couple of start of the term notices for our students. I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Teacher, Professor Snape. Quidditch tryouts will be held on the 5th of September and with the more than excellent O.W.L scores from our fifth years last year, tutoring sessions will be offered in Herbology, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Also I would like to remind our students that the Forest is off limits to students and they're are no magic allowed in the corridors." Dumbledore said to the silent students. 

The prefects all went to guide the first years to the dorm as everyone got up to go to their common rooms. Harry looked around the hall and saw Lynn sitting there, looking very confused. Harry smiled at her and said, "Here let's go to the Gryffindor Common Room." 

They walked in silence, but halfway there Lynn spoke at last, "You have a thing for Ginny don't you?" 

Harry blushed and stopped in his tracks, but quickly recovered and said, "what makes you say that?" 

"Well...it's so obvious, even if you are going out with my cousin, which I might add is a fatal mistake, I could so see it during the feast. You kept glancing at her every two seconds, and accidentally knocked over your pumpkin juice. _Twice._" She said as a matter of factly. 

"Woah, do you stalk me or something!?" Harry asked. "And why is it bad that Cho and I go out?" He finished frowning. 

"Why should I tell you Harry, it'll just mess things up. Who knows, maybe she's changed, but it isn't likely. Dumbledore's Army!" Lynn said when as they approached the Fat Lady. "I'm going to bed now Harry, but think about what I said."

"Gee, that girl isn't as shy as she is meddling..." Harry muttered angrily on his way to his room. 

~~~  


"Oh, I hate being prefect. And it's only been 3 hours!" Ginny said exhaustedly as she sat on her bed. She looked around, seeing an extra bed. 'Oh wow, I guess Lynn is joining us this year.' Ginny thought brightly. She looked at her other room mate who was talking rapidly about what her and her boyfriend did over the summer. 

"...And then, he KISSED me! It was like...totally...the best kiss ever!!!" She said giggling. 

Ginny giggled too, when they heard a knock on their door. Ginny rushed to open the door to find a confused Lynn. They all made their introductions and finished unpacking then fell asleep in their four poster beds. Ginny stayed awake all night, thinking back to the day of Ellie's death. She heard her friend and Lynn snore, signaling that that Ginny was the only one awake. Ginny walked downstairs, tears silently trickling down her face. When she got down she saw that she wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. 

"Hey Gin." Said Harry sleepily.

Ginny frowned. "Harry? what are you still awake." 

"Couldn't sleep. I--I kept thinking of him." 

"Oh." replied Ginny. She didn't need an explanation. It was only natural that Harry was devastated with Sirius's death. 

"I'm sorry Gin." Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.

"I'm...sorry. I'm going to bed now." Harry said. 

"Okay...good night, Harry." Ginny said. Ginny will never know what possessed her to do what she did next but she did it anyway. She grabbed Harry's hand to turn him around and wrapped her arms around Harry. 'He's so warm.' Ginny thought. 'I wonder why he shuts everyone else out. He can't go through this alone.'Harry hesitated for a moment and he put his arms around her waist. The two of them were standing there for quite some time, just wrapped in each other's embrace. Ginny never felt more safe than she had in her life, as they stood there in the haunting moonlight, each not saying a word as they held on to each other. Ginny rested her head into his chest, inhaling his scent. After what seemed like hours, their eyes met and they both let go, each of them walking to their dorms. 

Ginny got into bed, thinking for a moment before she drifted off into a fitful sleep. She had a dream where Harry and Cho were holding hands, each of them in their dress robes laughing merrily. Ginny was in nothing but shabby brown robes, holding nothing but dead roses. Harry went to go hold her hand, but then he turned into Draco and started laughing at her and pushed her down.

"Mm...man...I feel like I've been hit by a truck..." Ginny said waking up in the pile of blankets. 

"Wow. Ginny how you sleep is beyond me, I would have suffocated." Her roommate said jokingly. Lynn was already in her robes, and her other room mate was putting on her make up. "Erghh...what time is it?" Ginny said grumbling. 

"Um. Eight o'clock!" Lynn said looking at her watch.

"Bloody Hell! I need to get ready!" Ginny yelled. She got ready in record time, and ten minutes later she was starting on her toast in the Great Hall, talking with Lynn and Hermione, who was waiting for Harry and Ron to get up. 

"Ron is SO impossible sometimes!" Hermione said thickly through her porridge.   
  
" Awe, 'Mione that's not a nice thing to say about your boyfriend." Ron said jokingly taking a seat next to her, "How are you this morning, love?" Ron finished kissing Hermione on the cheek. Both Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes. 

"Anyway, we got our schedules you guys. Damn. Double potions with the Slytherins again!" Harry said cursing.

"It isn't as bad as being with those bloody Ravenclaw blokes." Ginny said darkly looking at her schedule. "Those booksworms--sorry Hermione--like I was saying those bookworms like to show off in front of Snape. Bloody arse-kissers, and look first thing in the morning too. How fun!" 

"Well, we better get going then." Said a dreamy voice behind her. 

"Lu-Luna...I--I didn't see you!" Ginny choked. But Luna didn't respond, she just glided eerily out of the hall, humming "Weasley is Our King" under her breath.

~~~  


"Enough class. As you know this year you are going to take the O.W.L.'s this year..." Professor Snape said. Ginny zoned out and only heard the words. "Prepare this potion." Ginny got out of her trance and started preparing her potion. She looked down at her blue bubbling potion, glowing with pride until she looked at the board and discovered that her potion was supposed to be...

"Red. Miss Weasley, didn't my lecture get through to you at ALL?" Snape said bearing an evil sneer. "I'm afraid this isn't suitable for grading. I'm afraid that I have to take five points from Gryffindor. I would also like to see you after class."

'Bloody Bastard.' Ginny thought angrily as all the Ravenclaws started snickering at her. 'Oh well. It's not like it could get any worse!' Ginny packed up all her stuff and followed Snape into his office when everyone started leaving. 

"Miss Weasley. You have been getting horrible marks since your first year here. I have asked all the teachers, and I'm afraid to say that they all have said your work is acceptable. If you _refuse_ to learn from me, then you will have to learn from someone else. And you _still_ have to come to my class." Said Snape looking at Ginny's hopeful face. "I am assigning you a tutor. I will owl you when we have set up an appropriate tutoring session. Now get out before I take points from you for loitering!" Snape sneered. 

Ginny scowled and left cursing. She went out to the lake and threw rocks at the Giant Squid for a bit, when she realized she only had ten minutes to get to Divination. She ran through the hallways hurriedly when she collided into a person. 

"Oof!" 

"Watch it---Weasel?" Draco said sneering.   
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny said her eyes defiant as she picked up her books, parchment, and quills. 

"Excuse me? you're the one who collided into me! My, my it seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, how does it feel to sleep in a bed? I bet you sleep in the floor at home!" Draco drawled.

Ginny raised her arm to slap him which Draco caught, and Ginny glared at him.

"Don't you dare insult me Malfoy. You always act like a big shot, strutting around the place as if you just bought it, and cursing anyone who got in your way. You make me sick." Ginny said.

"Now, now Ginny." Draco said dangerously. "You can't talk to me like that." 

"Oh and why the Hell not?" Ginny said.

"Because I am going to tutor you for potions." Draco said sneering.

~~~

Author's Note: Oh yay! Finished my Sixth Chapter. I bet you all saw that whole Draco and Ginny tutoring thingy a mile away. Oh well. Am I going to change it to D/G...I'm NOT TELLING!!!! EVIL ME!!! MuahahaH!!! I have BIG plans for my fic. I am so sorry its shorter than usual. But you all need to REVIEW! I have thirty-two reviews right now, and I won't post Chapter seven until I get ANOTHER five reviews, from people who have never reviewed my fic. Sorry to be so harsh! Hopefully you guys will think it will be worth the wait. I'm so glad people like it! *hands out stuffed nifflers and cauldron cakes*

Review!!!

(in case you haven't noticed, I'm a review ADDICT!) 

  



	7. In Love with Loony

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters!!! *whispers* Though it would be nice to own Oliver...**

**P.S. I know I said I wouldn't post this til I got more reviews, But I hate holding out on people!!!!!**

**Lyric from me favorite song:**

**It's all because of you,**

**I'm feeling sad and blue**

**You went Away, now my life is just a rainy day**

**I love you so, how much you never never know...**

**~~~**

"You--you what?" Ginny spat out, not wanting to believe the horrible truth Draco Malfoy had just told her. 

"Tutoring Weasel, tutoring for potions. A personal tutor by the way. And here I just thought you were poor, but you're poor _and_ daft." Draco said. "Well, sorry to say but I can't grace you with my presence much longer, but I got a date with Pansy in a nearby broom closet." 

'Lousy git.' Ginny thought as she walked to the north tower. 'I can't believe he is my tutor! And I am not daft, and why did he tell me about the broom closet? Ew.' 

"Ms. Weasley you're late." Professor Trelawney said. "Please sit down." Ginny went to her seat to sit next to her room mate, Anna. 

"What kept you?" Anna whispered as Trelawney went on about how 'the stars can determine our hygiene habits.'

Ginny explained as Anna looked at her with the deepest sympathy and a bit of jealousy. "I'm so JEALOUS!" Anna whispered loudly. "You are getting tutored by the HOTTEST guy in the school, and all you can say is that Snape is making your life Hell?" 

"Are you insane? This is the same Malfoy that is...well EVIL!!!" Ginny whispered back. "Snape IS making my life Hell!" 

"Psh, whatever Ginny, if I were you I would snog the pants off of him at your---well...tutoring session." Anna said raising her eyebrow mischievously.

"Whatever, I can keep my hormones in check and besides, this is Malfoy we're talking about..." 

"Ms. Weasley!" Yelled Professor Trelawney.

"Yes professor?" 

"Haven't you been listening?" She said glaring at Ginny.

"Yes professor." Ginny replied coolly.

"Well, then...can you be ever so kind and tell the class what I was just talking about?"

"Well, Professor Trelawney, you were talking about how the effects and positions of the stars affect how we brush our teeth, and that depending on the position of the planets it can also affect how long we comb our hair or do everyday simple things with our hygiene." Ginny finished. 

"Well, Ms. Weasley, I suppose you have been then. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Trelawney said more dreamily. 

"How did you know that?" Anna asked.

"I didn't. I made it up." Ginny stated simply. 

~*~*~*

"Hey Ginny, isn't that _Malfoy's_ owl?" Ron asked with disgust looking at the beautiful owl which was snapping his beak threateningly at Ron. 

"Oh it must be, I was expecting it." Ginny said offhandedly, remembering the tutoring ordeal. Ron however spit his pumpkin juice out, making Seamus and Dean laughing at him. 

"You--you what!?" Ron choked.

"I was expecting it Ron, gee why are you so pale? Anyway, I need to go the Library with Draco tonight, so I was wondering if you could ask Hermione to patrol the corridors for me?" Ginny asked.

"You...and Malfoy..._together_ tonight?" Ron asked faintly.

"Um, yeah Ron, you usually don't bring people along on these type of things. Well I have to go." Ginny said shocked at his expression. 'I knew he'd be shocked and probably angry, but it looked as if he'd have a heart attack...'

"Ginny!" Lynn said happily catching up to her. "Oh, the classes and the teachers here are wonderful...I made some friends already, but most of them are in Hufflepuff." 

"That's great!" Ginny said grinning, "I knew you'd make tons of friends!" 

"Ginny...I um...need to talk to you." Ginny turned around and saw Harry, and Cho storming off in the opposite direction. 

"Um...I need to go right now." Said Lynn hurriedly.   


"Ok, here let's go." Harry said simply.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"The room of Requirement, you know, somewhere just to talk, we both don't have classes for another two hours." Harry said.   


"Oh." Ginny said.

"Here we are." Harry said at last. 

They entered the room, which was filled with comfortable furniture that were next to each other, tissues, and snacks. Ginny sat on a plush chair, while Harry laid down next to her on the comfertable couch. 

"What do you want to talk about Harry?" Ginny asked after ten minutes of silence.

"Well...I just want to know if...if...you...well Ginny. I just broke up with Cho, I just saw her and a Slytherin boy....snogging." Harry said, his voice shaking. 

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry." Ginny said reaching out for his hand, which Harry pulled away. Ginny frowned, "is that all you wanted to tell me?" 

"Well no...well you know that er... incident at The Burrow? Well I was lying, I think...it meant more to me than I realized at the time. And I think...I...well...I reallylikeyou." Harry rushed out at once. He was now standing up his hand running through his hair nervously. 

"But...why?" Ginny said, shocked at his feelings. 

"Well...I really like you, like I said. But you know, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You're smart, kind, you have a great sense of humor...I feel stupid for not realizing I felt this way earlier. You were the only one who was willing to be angry with me, to treat me like I'm an ordinary person, not some emotionally scarred celebrity. Anyway, what I was saying...is that I was kind of wondering...if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked at last. 

"Wow. Harry, I had no idea you felt this way." Ginny said, turning tomato colored,"I am...so flattered...but I'm so...I'm sorry. I can't. Not now, not after you just broke up with Cho, if you...if you felt this way... could you wait for me? Wait for you to analyze these feelings, I don't want to be the girl you went out with because you were on the rebound. I want to know that your feelings are serious about me." Ginny said, looking at Harry's pained face. 

"Okay, Gin, I promise, I'll wait for you." Harry said at last. Harry pulled Ginny into another embrace. Harry propped his chin on Ginny's hair, each of the standing there for at least half an hour. "Gin. I think it's time for class." Harry whispered at last.

"Mm, you're right Harry." Ginny said gazing up at his sparkling green eyes.

"We better go." Harry said quietly. They both held on to each other for another minute before they went to get their stuff and headed off to their classes. 

Ginny wrote down her notes all through Charms, she scowled remembering that she had a session of Hell with the spawn of Satan, Draco Malfoy. She was at the top of every class, and usually gets the same scores as Hermione on tests, with the exception of potions. It wasn't her fault that Snape was a greasy, slimy-headed git. No, definitely not her fault at all. With the last of her classes today she went to the Common Room to wait for Hermione so she could tell her about the potions thing. At last, an exhausted Harry, Hermione, and Ron came through the portrait. 

"Hey Harry!" Ginny said happily. Harry ignored her and sulked up to his room. Ron however looking awkward, went upstairs, Hermione however came up to Ginny. "Ginny...what's going on between you and Malfoy?" She asked coolly. 

"Nothing 'Mione." Ginny said while taking out her stuff, "why do you ask?" 

"Are you _sure?_" Hermione asked again ignoring Ginny's question.

"Yes Hermione, why would there be any reason that we'd be together?" Ginny said loudly. 

"Well in Potions today, Malfoy came up to Ron and said 'I bet your sister is excited for tonight, our little meeting should be full of _fun_.' and Ron went bonkers after class, telling us that he thinks there is something going on between you guys, because he sent a letter to you and you said a bunch of stuff that implied it." Hermione said sitting down next to her. 

"Gee, he's just my tutor for potions." Ginny said frowning. "Which is what I was going to tell you abo--" but Ginny was interrupted.

"Tutoring?" Hermione asked.

"Yes 'Mione..._tutoring._" Ginny said slowly, grinning, "and here I thought you were the most clever witch in all your classes." 

"Well, anyway, you need to tell Ron, before he does something stupid, and Harry because he looked like he could kill Malfoy when he told us." Hermione said seriously. 

"Really? Well that explains Malfoy's behavior, he'd love to get a rise out of Ron, he always has. Anyway, Ron and Harry are being stupid. I mean it's the first day of the term, and they think I'm going out with him? They must be out of their minds." 

"That's what I thought. It's such a relief though that you don't find Malfoy worth your time, because most witches I have talked to have found him worth their time." Hermione said, her face scrunched up in disgust. Ginny and Hermione ended up laughing and spent the rest of the evening talking before Ginny had to go to the Library. 

"Oh! Hermione I have to go...*bleh* I hate potions...can you please sort this out with Ron and Harry? Thanks so much! Bye!" Ginny said rushing off.   


~~~

"So you see Weasley, we're going to study the Joy Poition. They're pretty much anti-depressents in the muggle world and they're meant for your N.E.W.T's, but I think you could handle it, if given the proper encouragement." Draco said evilly.

"First of all Draco, what do you mean _encouragment_? And I am the worst in my potions class, what makes you think I can make a potion N.E.W.T. level?" Ginny said defiantly.

"Well, I will give you detention if you don't meet up to my standards." Draco said simply. 

"Fine!" Ginny said angrily. "Fine..." Ginny looked in the Potions Book for it. 

_*Joy Potion*_

_Ingredients Needed:_

_Three Unicorn Hairs_

_One chopped Mandrake_

_Three Pinches Wolfsbane_

_Chopped Ginger Root_

_1 cup lacewings_

_ Shred of Boomslang_

_5 Threstal Hairs_

_One cauldron full of water _

_Bring water to a boil. Chop the Unicorn Hairs into to one inch hairs, and throw it into the boiling water. Stir exactly three times, then wait for six and a half minutes and then put in the mandrakes. Stir counterclockwise four times, adding once pinch of wolfsbane and stir again for four times, repeat until you are rid of the wolfsbane. Not stirring (after you added the last pinch of wolfsbane) add the half of the ginger root and half of the lacewings, then stirr ten and a half times, then add the boommslang. Add the other half of the ginger root, stir once, and then add the other half of the lacewings. Then, one by one add the threstal hair at 2 minute intervals. afterwards, simmer for ten minutes or until the potion turns yellow. _

"You---you want me to do this!?" said Ginny exasparatdly. 

"Well not now, but we have to study the ingredients." Draco said boredly. "Gee Weasel, when Snape told me that you were getting tutored by me, I thought we'd be doing anything _but_ studying."

Ginny blushed and bent her head down to write her notes, she could feel Draco's stare, which bothered her, alot. 'Stupid Git. All he wants to do is snog. _While_ my grade is at stake?' Ginny thought. 'I'll make him regret tutoring me!'

~~~

"So how was tutoring?" Ron asked as soon as she got in.

"Boring and pointless." Ginny stated simply. 

"So there is nothing going on between you and Malfoy?" Ron said sharply.

"NO!" Ginny yelled she stormed upstairs into her dorm, slamming the door.

"Hermione," Ron said sitting next to her on the couch, "do you really think there is something going on? I don't want to think that my little sister is dating a Malfoy, but all the signs seem to point to it."   


"Ron, are you that blind?" Hermione asked angrily. "I'm going up to room." She said more calmly, but stiffly, leaving Ron to sit by himself on the couch. A minute later Neville came in and sat next to Ron.

"Hey Ron! What's bothering you, mate?" Neville asked.

"I think...I think my sister is dating Draco Malfoy." Ron said with disgust.

"Of course she isn't everyone knows she and Harry fancy each other!" Neville said brightly.

"Yeah, _but_ she went with Malfoy to the library today." Ron said gloomily.

"Oh! That? You're worried about that? Weren't you listening to the start of the term feast? Ginny is getting tutored by Malfoy, in fact I think I am to. Anyway, if you still don't beleive me, I saw them at the library, me and Hannah were tutoring some first years for Herbology." Neville said simply. 

"Oh, I reckon you're right Nev. I should go tell Harry the good news. He's been sulking up there all night." Ron said, getting up. 

"All right, hey Ron? I was wondering if you could give me advice..." Neville said, also getting up. "Well I really like this girl, but I'm not sure if she feels the same way about me..." 

"And...exactly who is this girl?" Ron said raising his eyebrows.   
  
Neville whispered something inaudible. 

"Uh---pardon?" Ron said coming closer.

"Lu---Luna Lovegood." Neville said blushing. 

~*~*~

Author's Notes: Okay this is the chapter of the fic where its really boring, and nothing happens, just be patient my dear readers!!! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

Saffron Spice: Hehe I'm so glad you don't care how I pair the characters and that you think it's nice!

GinnyGal189: Thanks for reviewing my fic and I'm really glad that you liked it! 

Elf Girl: My beta-reader who is going through Hell in California!!!

Twinkel Trina: Who has been telling me to write more and has been reminding me every time we chat!

and Pixie5252: For like....reviewing and reading it!!!

*Hands everyone trick wands and mini chess sets* Thanks for reading!!!! Chapter eight will be coming soon!!! hopefully I finish this before the end of Summer!!! 


	8. Stupid and Stubborn

_Disclaimer: I don't any of the Harry Potter characters...etc._

_Lyrics from another one of me favorite songs:_

_Frozen inside without your touch,   
Without your love, darling   
Only you are the life among the dead   
_

_All of this time i cant believe i couldnt see   
left in the dark but you were there in front of me   
ive been sleeping a thousand of years it seems   
got to open my eyes to everything   
without a thought   
wihout a voice   
without a soul   
dont let me die here   
there must be something more..._

_Like dude...that was sung by um Evanescense? I like that song. SO um...don't sue...cause like..I don't it. I own this *points to kitty cat*_

~~~

"Like...the same Luna Lovegood who beleives in crumple-horned whatsits?" Ron asked with disbelief. 

Neville nodded meekly, looking at the ground. Ron's face broke out into an amused grin, but then he put his arm around Neville, leading them to their dorms, "...see Neville, you have to win over Luna's heart. Buy her flowers and..."

"Mmph, I like you to _Draco_." muttered a certain fifth year in her sleep in the dorms. 

"Lynn!! Wake up!!" Ginny said prodding her with her wand.

"In a minute mum...I have to go by some pickles for Professor Mcgonagall..." 

"LYNN!" Ginny screamed.

"Where's the fire?" Lynn said getting up. 

"We have class today, in case you didn't notice..." Ginny said irratably, as she combed her hair. 

"Oh! That!" Lynn said, knocking Ginny out of the way to go to the bathroom and get ready. "Thanks Ginny, I'm a heavy sleeper, I think I forgot to tell you that."

"But you woke up so early yesterday..." Ginny said irratibly.

"Oh yeah, well, it was the first day. I wanted to make a good impression, and I just coudn't sleep with all the excitement." Lynn said, putting on her socks and brushing her teeth at the same time.   


"Anyway, I'm ready. I'll meet you in the Great Hall" Ginny said happily, smoothing out her uniform and putting on her robes. 

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Lynn said.

Ginny was happy, for one thing she didn't have potions today, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all knew that she wasn't going out with Draco Malfoy. 'As much as he is gorgeuous...ew...he and I have no chance. _Whatsoever_. I'm just happy that Harry knows that I'm more interested in him.' Or so she thought. 

Ginny spotted Harry in the Great Hall, eating porridge with Seamus and Dean. She looked at the Ravenclaw table, where Neville and Ron were. 'Why does Ron look like he is going to crack up? And _what_ is Neville carrying? Oh well.' Ginny thought as she snook up behind Harry.

"Guess who!?" Ginny said happily putting her hands over Harry's eyes.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said coldly. 

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Like you don't know." Harry said not looking at Ginny.

"No, I don't know, is it something I did?" Ginny asked once again.

"No, it's more like something you and Malfoy did." Harry hissed. He got up and walked out of the hall, leaving his half-eaten porridge.

"Hey Gin, did I miss anything?" Lynn said sitting next to her. "I ran into Harry and he doesn't look to happy." She added frowning.

"Harry thinks...he thinks I'm dating Draco Malfoy." Ginny said grabbing a bowl of porridge herself.

"Oh. But you aren't." Lynn said nonchalantly.

"Really, you beleive me?" Ginny said happily. 

"Of course. I ran into Draco a couple of times. He's really nice, he helped me find my Arithmancy class. He's a handsome devil, if I say so myself." Lynn said grinning. 

"Just more like the devil." Ginny said stirring her spoon in her porridge. "Anyway, I feel a need for mischeif. I think...we should glue a galleon to a floor..." Ginny said pulling out a counterfeit galleon.

"Why would we do that?" Lynn asked.

"Because...People will try to pick it up...and the galleon is enchanted to squirt ink in their face, and it's not exactly something you can just rinse off easily." said Ginny smirking.

"Fun! Let's put it by the Slytherin common room...or Ravenclaw...Cho's pulled way to many pranks on me..." said Lynn scrunching up her face.

"Hehe. So its settled then. Let's get together after dinner and glue the galleon to the floor...but that seems kind of lame. Let's set off a couple of dungbombs on our way...and I'm sure Madame Pince would enjoy a visit from Mr. Niffler!" Ginny said grinning evilly. 

"Gee, Ginny. Your evil side...rocks!" Lynn said. "But...we have to go to class. I think we have to go to Defense Against the Arts." 

"Oh, I forgot we got Snape's back to back." Ginny said frowning. "How...pleasant." 

"I don't see what was so bad about our Potions teacher. True, he is a little biased, but he seems to b a good job of teaching us." Lynn said thoughtfully. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You sound so much like Hermione!" Ginny said with a nervous laugh.

"Right. I don't think Hermione would say _Draco Malfoy is to damn sexy_." Lynn said slowly. 

"You're right Lynn. And I _never_ want to hear you say that either." Ginny said laughing.

~~~

"Welcome class. My name is Professor Snape. Put yor books away please, and before I begin are there any questions?" Professor Snape said loudly. "And yes, I am related to the potions teacher, seeing as how I'm his niece." She added looking at all the hands that shot up, and then go back down when she answered them.  


"Today we'll be doing a review of the classes you've had the past four years. Now please, can anyone tell me what you've learned." Professor Snape said. "Yes, Miss...Weasley?" 

"I beleive in our second year, we studied dark creatures with Professor Lupin and in our third, Professor---er---Moody taught us about curses." Ginny said.

"I see. That sounds good, I think our first term will be studying these two things first. In our second term we will be studying several things, of course they are beyond O.W.L level, but Professor Dumbledore assures me that your class can handle it, as of...recent events that have happened." Professor Snape said. 

"Well, we'll start with a demonstration. Do I have any volunteers?" Professor Snape said smiling kindly at them. "Come on, don't be shy. Oh fine, I suppose I should pick someone. Ah, Miss Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor for volunteering." 

Professor Snape smiled as Ginny got up and walked to the chalkboard. 

"Now. Miss Weasley and I will be demonstrating a disarming charm. As elementry as it is, I beleive it is very handy spell to know and perfect. Now Miss Weasley, hit me with a disarming charm, and don't be silly, I won't get hurt." 

"Ok..._Expelliarmus_!" Ginny yelled, remembering the D.A. meetings she went to, as she saw the wand fly out of Professor Snape's hand. 

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor Snape said brightly. 

"Okay, Miss Weasley, please sit down." Professor Snape said as she grabbed her wand. "So today we will be studying basic jinxes and curses, that could get us out of tight spots. Please take out your books and turn to chapter one."

~~~

School that month was very slow for Ginny, even when she was pulling the latest pranks, she was still very bored. Her potion skills were getting better, even if Malfoy was still very mean to her outside of the library. Harry, was still not talking to her, instead he just usually sulked about. Ginny, who still thought Ron told Harry, was ignoring him as well, but it took more than all of her self-control to do that. Cho was trying to win Harry back, visiting him at the Gryffindor table during meal times, and being very flirtacious. Hermione and Ron decided to stay out of it, and decided to continue into their own affairs, patroling the corridors, going to the kitchen to promote S.P.E.W. (well at least Hermione would), and visiting the Astronomy Tower and not coming back until midnight, where Ginny spent all her time studying for her classes. Lynn and Ginny became better friends, and usually confided each other about how they were feeling. 

"Hey Lynn, it's my turn to go patrol the corridors. I'll see you later!" Ginny said looking up at the clock, and putting down her quill for her extr credit assigment.

"Okay, Ginny. See you later." Lynn said not looking up from her essay for Charms. Ginny walked out of the Gryffindor Tower patroling the corridors for anyone who broke curfew. She decided to take a break, and go to the kitchens for a snack, tickling the pear that Fred and George told her to do in her fourth year. She was on her way to open the door when it already opened, and Harry came out with his invisibility cloak. 

"Harry?" Ginny asked angrily. "Why are you out here past curfew?" 

Harry, pretending she wasn't there, ignored her and left. 

"Harry..." Ginny said faltering. "If--if you're going to ignore a prefect, and not go back to your common room, that leaves me with no choice but to take five points away from Gryffindor."   


Harry was sill walking, making no sign that he heard Ginny. 'Stupid Prat. Oh well...I guess I can take a break later.' Ginny patroled the corridors once again, her mind on Harry, and the way he had just treated her. 'I suppose I was a bit harsh, taking points from him, but it's not my fault he sneaks around at night. Oh well, best be off to the common room.' Ginny though looking at her watch.

She said the password and entered quietly, no one was there except for Lynn and Harry, both absorbed in conversation. 'I better not disturb them' Ginny thought. 'I'm to tired anyway.' She walked up to her dorm, and got ready for bed for another fitful sleep.

_"Is anyone here?" Ginny screamed as she walked further into the forest. _

_"Yes, Virginia. I'm here..." whispered a threatning voice behind her. _

_"Tom!?" Ginny choked out as she took a step back, tripping over something. To Ginny's horror, she saw Ellie staring back at her, with blank eyes. Ginny started screaming, as Tom grabbed her into a tight embrace. _

_"Everyone died, my dear Virginia, and they all died because of you." Tom hissed._

_"That's not true!" Ginny said desperately._

_"Of course it is, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ellie, they all died, because of you." Tom said laughing manically. "Just look." Tom said pointing to the trees, where the bloodied up bodies of them laid. _

_"No. What have you done to them?" Ginny said struggling to run to them. _

_"It's not me, you did it." Tom said hauntingly._

_"I--I" Ginny failed to string together words as she looked down at her hands, which were all red..._

_"Virginia." Tom said growling. "You murdered them..."_

_"No! I didn't this...this is just a dream. It can't be...Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ellie!" Ginny screamed hysterically._

"WAKE UP, GINNY!" Lynn screamed into Ginny's ears. Ginny woke up, and found tears streaming down her cheeks, and was also covered in cold sweat. She looked frantically at her hands, and happy to see they were not covered in blood.   
  
"Ginny, you were...were screaming. You must have had a nightmare." Lynn said, who looked very pale in the moonlight, with her robes still on.

"I---yeah. I did." Ginny said, shaking. 

"It sounded horrible," Lynn said. "Do you want to go talk about it? Maybe in the common room?" 

"Yeah, sure." Ginny said. 

"Come on then." Lynn said dragging her down to the common room, where the fire was still blazing. They sat down on the most comfertable couches. 

"Well. I kind of don't want to talk about my dream." Ginny said, breaking the silence. "It's well about Harry. I ran into him this evening, and he didn't even notice me, like, I didn't even exist." Ginny's eyes were starting to tear up. 

"Ginny, you stupid git." Lynn said looking at Ginny with concern. "You and Harry have to be the most stubborn people I've ever met." 

Ginny giggled, despite how worried she was. "Thanks Lynn, you have to be the kindest friend I have." Ginny said sarcastically. 

"Yep. You're right. I am." Lynn said grinning, but Ginny and she heard a noise and looked to where it came from and saw Harry in his boxers and a white t-shirt.

"Hey Gin. I'm going to go upstairs." Lynn said, winking, rushing up the stairs. 

"Yeah, me two," Ginny said getting up and going to her dorm. 

"Wait!" Harry said, grabbing her arm.

"Why?" Ginny said coldly. "You weren't even willing to talk to me this month." 

"I need to talk to you." Harry said looking at her. 

"Fine." Ginny said harshly, but she sat down on the couch anyway.   
  
"Ginny. I don't know how to say everything that I wanted to say, but I'll just start with the most important thing. I'm sorry, for thinking you would take advantage of me and just go snog with Malfoy. And, well I still really like you. My feelings haven't changed, as much as I was afraid to admit it. The feelings I had for Cho, they were nothing compared to about how I feel for you. But, I'm still angry at you. I wish you could have told me you were getting tutored, and you never did. I didn't find out, well until Lynn told me today." Harry said smiling a little.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I always thought you knew. I told Ron to tell you, but I should have told you myself. And Harry, I really like you to." Ginny said thinking of what else to say, when out of nowhere Harry's lips met hers. She opened her mouth a little, in shock, but returned the kiss with all her might. They let go, only to catch their breaths, and pulled into another one. When they let go again, Harry's hair, was more untidy then usual, do to the fact that Ginny ran her hair through it. They both sat silent, Harry's arm around her, Ginny's head on his sweater, where she inhaled his wonderful scent. 'He smells like the quidditch pitch.' was Ginny's last thought before drifting off into sleep. 

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HARRY'S BED?" Ron yelled as she woke up and found a beet red Ron. 

~~~  


OooOoOO Mischevous me!! I'd like to thank all my reviewers again! I just wouldn't be here without you!!! I'm so sorry if the story is going slower than you like. Or whatever. Lol. Anyway, if you have any suggestions for pranks or whatnot...email me at animegirlmomo@yahoo.com. Like I said! thanks a billion! *hands out portable swamps and bucketfuls of sugar qulls*

  
  



	9. Pranks, in bed?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters. 

Another Lyric...

**_My last night here for you,   
same old songs just once more.   
My last night here with you?   
Maybe yes, maybe no.   
I kind of liked it your way,   
how you shyly placed your eyes on me.   
Did you ever know that I had mine on you? _**

_**Darling so there you are!   
With that look on your face.   
As if your never hurt.   
As if your never down.   
Shall I be the one for you,   
Who pinches you softly but sure?   
If frown is shown then,   
I will know that you are no dreamer.   
**_

_**So let me come to you   
Close as I wanna be.   
Close enough for me   
to feel your heart beating fast   
and stay there as i whisper   
how i loved your peaceful eyes on me   
did you ever know that i had mine on you? **_

**_By: Faye Wong...the songs called Eyes on Me. It's a good song..._**

~~~~

"I--what?!" Ginny screamed. 

"Whassa matter?" said Harry, who was somewhere nearby. Ginny looked around, and found Harry with his pillow on the floor.   
  
"Harry, mate, what are you doing on the floor?" Ron asked, full of shock.

"In case you didn't notice, my bed is already taken." Harry said, grinning ear to ear.   


"Well...as long as you didn't do anything to my baby sister." Ron said protectively. Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Mm. Harry's bed smells nice,' Ginny thought fondly as she pulled the covers over her. 

"Ginny..." Harry said pulling the covers off of her, "Lynn and Anna will be worried sick if you don't go soon. Besides, it'd be nice to have my bed back."

"Fine!" Ginny said with mock anger. She kissed Harry on the cheek, right in front of Ron, and snuck to her dorm.   
  
"Virginia Weasley! Do you have any idea how worried I was!?" Lynn asked jokingly as she opened the door for Ginny. "So, anyway, I assume you two have made up..." Lynn finished with an evil grin.

"Oh, shut up! Harry and I didn't do anything...I'm not that type of girl. So don't get the wrong idea" Ginny said.

"Oh, I know Ginny! Lighten up...anyway, an owl arrived for you when I got back." Lynn said, pointing to an owl with a big box on the windowsill. 

"Oh!" Ginny sadi grabbing the letter and the box.  


_Dear Gin,_

_How're things? Ron's told me about that mixup with Harry. Don't worry it'll be alright. Our business is going well, and we've never been happier. We've been visiting mum and dad every week, and they seem to be lonely. You should write them a letter. We've also heard you're getting tutoring lessons from that scum Malfoy. If anything ever happens, just give him a spray of this, it's like muggle laxatives, but you have to spray him only once. Seeing as how we enchanted it to act immeaditley. Our whole family sends our love._

_Love,_

_Fred and George_

_p.s. We've included 2 portable swamps and a hell of a lot fireworks. And as well as our new product, Bang 'em up Bon Bons. When you get to the center of the candy it gives a slight explosion. They're all in the box. We know you'll find a good uses for it._

"Awesome!" Lynn exclaimed as they opened the box. 

"Wow." Ginny just said.

"Your brothers are geniuses." Lynn said simply.

"I know." Ginny said. 

~~~  


Okay. Really short chapter! but I didn't want to leave my reviews with a cliff hanger....well for that long! Haha. And this one is sort of a cliffhanger...especially with all the mischeif in Chapter 9!!!! YAY! NINE WHOLE CHAPTERS!!! CELEBRATE!!!

*hands out firebolts and owls*

YAY! SIXTY REVIEWS!!! CELEBRATE!!!  


*hands out portable swamps and bucketfuls of ton-tongue toffes*

PinkhairTonks: I hope this chapter answered your question, we all know Ginny isn't that type of girl...and she was sleeping....so Harry would NEVER like...take advantage of that *shudders* 

FruitLoop7: I must say, Kudos on the Penname! I love it! And thanks for complimenting me on the Orli thingy (that guy is SO fine!) 

Texas emma: I am TOTALLY flattered. I really hope you find different fics. Those are like...my fav.

AmericanGurl3489: I am really sorry for not thanking you when you have reviewed my fics several times! *hands her big sorry card along with some firewhiskey* *then giggles mischevously* 

Pixie5252: Hehe. Ink galleons. "HEY YOU MADE ME INK!" (thats from finding Nemo...somehow I thought of that!)

gathgerine: Like thankies!!!

Saffron Spice: Same thing I said to Pinkhairtonks. I hope you're alive now. I don't like it when my reviewers are dead! *pokes Saffron with a stick* 

Laurie: Okay. The DADA snape is nice. (at least I tried to make her give that vibe off of her.) Sorry for the misunderstanding!!!

Dragon Tamer47: Don't scare me like that...

GinnyGal189: Yes. I wish I was in bed with Harry to---I mean...Yes. I do wish for that. 

Darcy: Hehe I hate cliffhangers to. So wonderful...yet so bloody evil at the same time. Unfortunately, my cliffhangers are just ALL evil. MUAHAHAHAHHAHA*chokes* *takes inhaler*


	10. BATHROOM PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters! 

The next morning, Ginny and Lynn set off the portable swamps in the potions corridor. It had somehow spread around school that Harry and Ginny were going out, and Cho was absolutely furious. Ginny was starting on lunch, snickering at Professor Snape's visable rage about the potions corridor. The other Professor Snape (D.A.D.A Snape) was chatting idly with Oliver Wood, who was assisting Madame Hooch with Quidditch lessons. 

"Hey Gin." Harry said smiling. 

"Hey Harry, listen, do you want to walk me to my tutoring session with Malfoy?" Ginny asked Harry, who gave her a dark look.

"Harry...come on! Don't you trust me?" Ginny said irratibly.

"No...I just don't trust _him_." Harry said looking at the Slytherin table. 

"Whatever..." Ginny said helping herself to some more crackers.

"Hello, good afternoon, don't you you all think this is a wonderful day?" Lynn said brightly, looking at the ceiling, which was cloudy.

"Yeah right...you're forgetting that I had potions today." Harry said miserably.  


"Not to mention, I have to make damn potion tonight..." Ginny added.

"Frankly, I don't see why you two are so miserable. You both got or will get to spend time with *Draco*" Lynn said, sighing.

"You've just spotted the reason why we're miserable." Ginny and Harry said at once. They both look at each other and laughed. Lynn rolled her eyes and sat down. 

"Okay, Miss Weasley, please make the potions according to the directions." 

Ginny started, for once she think she was doing this right. Snape wasn't around to harass her, and Malfoy...well...she had something in store for him just in case...

"Excellent, Miss Weasley." Draco said coldly, looking at her potion. "But you still need to do the essay, unless..."

"Unless what?" Ginny said frowning.

"Unless, you kiss me." Draco replied, raising his eyebrows. 

"Ergh, I'd rather kiss a threstal!" 

"Fine, you do the essay, and you failed the assignment." Draco said whipping out his quill and parchment.

"I didn't hear you Mr. Malfoy..." Ginny said pulling out the handy little item Fred and George gave her. 

"I said..." Malfoy started to say, but he was cut off when Ginny sprayed something in his mouth. "Excuse me!!!" Draco said running out the dungeons.

'I should have taken a picture...' Ginny thought happily, looking at Malfoy run. She got her things and the parchment Malfoy was going to correct and turned it in to Professor Snape, before going to the Gryffindor Tower. She went up to her dorm, and found Lynn crying on the couch. 

"Lynn, what's wrong?" Ginny asked. Lynn cried even harder, and the only words Ginny could make out was, the minsitry sent her a letter. Ginny went and found it near Lynn's bed. 

_To Ms. Lynnette Chang:_

_Regretfully, this letter has been sent to you because of an unfortunate murder commmited by You-Know-Who or his Death Eaters. The Dark Mark was found above 13 Oxford Street, London. Your parents, who died, fought very bravely. We are very sorry for you lost. Your gaurdians will now be Xianghua and DuoDuo Chang. _

_Sincerely, _

_Fiore Wood, Minister of Magic._

"Lynn...I'm so sorry!" Ginny said hugging Lynn.

"I just---miss---them!!!" Lynn said, bawling even harder. 

"Lynn...we have to go tell McGonagall...you need to take some days off from class..." 

"Not--yet!!" Lynn said, sniffing. Her eyes were very puffy and her face was wet from tears. 

"Okay. Could I help...?" Ginny asked pitifully. She wasn't good at this type of thing. No one had ever died in her family, there had been some close calls, but Ginny had no idea of what to do.

""Just...stay here..." Lynn said.

"Okay." Ginny said. "I'm really sorry, Lynn." 

"It's---okay." Lynn said, sniffing. 

The rest of the night was spent in silence, only to hear the Lynn sniffing every minute or so. Listening to Lynn cry, reminded Ginny of when Ellie died. Though, it wasn't the same. A sad tear trickled down Ginny's face. But she quickly wiped it away. She looked over at Lynn's bed, Anna was gone again, no doubt having her late time stroll with Collin. Ginny fell asleep, long after Lynn had. Her mind was on many things, all of them confusing the more she thought about it. She turned over on her side, when she heard Anna open the door. Ginny quickly pretended to be asleep. After Lynn and Anna fell asleep, Ginny went downstairs to the common room, to find Ron, Hermione, and Harry there. 

"Why are you guys still here?" Ginny asked quietly, as she sat herself down on the couch next to Harry.

"Gin...why are you awake?" Ron said, just realizing she was there.

"I couldn't sleep." Ginny said simply.

"We all couldn't..." Hermione said, yawning. 

"Why?" Ginny asked, snuggling closer to Harry. 

"Well, Hermione forgot to do her extra credit assignment, and me and Harry forgot to do our assignment." Ron said, pointing to the forgotten pieces of parchment and quills on the nearby table. 

"Well, why aren't you doing it?" Ginny inquired.

"We just decided that we needed to catch up." Ron said.

"We've all been rather busy, and we feel like we've been neglecting our friendships." Harry said, looking at Ginny's puzzled face.

"What, with all our prefect duties, quidditch practices, and different classes now..." Hermione said wearily.   


"That's right..." Ron said, yawning. 

"Well...it looks you've caught up...maybe you guys should get started on your homework..." Ginny said.

"Nah...I don't feel like it." Harry said putting his arm around her shoulder. Ron coughed loudly. Harry and Ginny blushed, and Harry's arm retreated to his side.

"Well, I should go to bed now. Goodnight!" Ginny said going up the stairs. 

~~~

Ginny woke up the next morning, to find a snoring Anna, and Lynn who was still holding onto the letter. Ginny got out of her bed and brushed her hair, she didn't want to wake Lynn up, though she knew eventually had to. Ginny was putting on her socks, when she heard a groan from Lynn's bed. Ginny sadly watched her get up and get ready not smiling or saying a word. Ginny whispered to Lynn 'let's go.' Lynn just shook her head, showing that she understood and walked with Ginny to McGonagall's office.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Chang." Professor McGonagall said, nodding at the both of them. "I already know what happened." Professor McGonagall said, showing them a copy of the Dailey Prophet. "You should go get breakfast Niss Weasley. And do not worry about Miss Chang, I assure you, she'll see you at the end of the day."

Ginny weakly waved at Lynn, and left without protest. She looked around and saw her fellow classmates laughing about a story, or some reading the Prophet, full of concern. Ginny sighed and left for breakfast. When she entered, she spotted Neville and Luna, deep in conversation. Luna blushed and kissed Neville on the cheek, before gliding to her table. Neville just stood there dumbly, not knowing what to do.

"Hey Nev." Ginny said, grinning.

"Oh, Gin! Nice day isn't it...should eat we...um breakfast! Yes! Let's...breakfast!!!" Neville said grabbing a bagel, and accidentally knocking over Dean's porridge. Ginny giggled, as Dean rolled his eyes and muttered the cleaning spell.

"Ginny?" Cho asked.

"Cho?" Ginny asked, shocked that Cho wasn't scowling. 

"I haven't seen Lynn. Is she all right?" Cho asked concernedly.

"She's with Professor McGonagall, and she's sort of a mess." Ginny said quietly.

"I see..." Cho said sadly. "Next time you see her, tell her that I want to talk to her. I know we don't get along that well, but can you do that favor for me?" Cho pleaded.

"Of course." Ginny said. 

"Thanks." Cho said, before rushing off to her table.

"What was that about?" Ron said, sitting next to Ginny. 

"Nothing." Ginny lied.

"Okay..." Ron said, before he helped himself to some porridge.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione said, dropping the newspaper she just got. 

"What?" Ron asked at once. 

"Read it!" Hermione said shoving the paper under her nose.

"Blimey!" Ron said, reading it.

"I have to go now!" Ginny said abruptly, getting up. 

"Geez, Ginny what's the rush?" Harry said, after bumping into her in the hall.

"I'll explain later!" Ginny said rushing to her first class. 

"Okay...bye." Harry said weakly.

"Weasel."   
  
"Malfoy?" Ginny said, approaching the potions corridor.

"How's Lynn?" 

"What?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"You heard me." Malfoy drawled.

"She's...okay." Ginny said, lying.

"No she isn't. No matter, I'll go talk to her." Draco said walking off. 

'What the bloody Hell was that about?' Ginny thought, as she stepped into the potions classroom.

"Ms. Weasley! OFFICE! NOW!" Snape said, looking absolutely furious. 

~~~  


A/N: *starts to speak when tons of rotten fruit is thrown at me* AHHH!!! I'm SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE!!! GOMEN NASAI!!! Désolé!!!! Traurig!!!! ¡Apesadumbrado!!! SERIOUSLY I AM SO SORRYYYYY!!! *hands out penguins as an apology* ANYWHO...TEN CHAPTER MARK!!!! WOOHOO! YOU LOVE ME, YOU REALLY LOVE ME...or MY FIC!!! ^_^. Celebrate!!! *hands out muggle candies* Sorry I'm broke!!!

Oh my gosh...I have gotten so many reviews!!! I am really glad you guys still love this fic, I feel like its moving to slow. But I suppose you say otherwise... Anywho...special thanks to:

Heather, Rising-Angel, DragonTamer47, bballman327, Nirvanagrl1220, Wicca Willow, noobie, Insearchofmyjames (wow, I guess you must really like Orlando!), taco-lover411, KaLeigh, kneh13, PEACEOUTPOWDERSNOUT155, cory3 (aren't cliffhangers the worst!?), Pixie5252(i hope this seemed inspired!!!), PinkHairtonks(maybe she should Spray SNAPE!!! THAT'D BE THE BEST!).

I'm really sorry if I missed anyone, especially if they reviewed on a different chapter! 

*hands everyone a crystal ball, a tea set, another penguin from my penguin army, and some um...FIREWHISKEY!!! YAH!!!*

So...review, but don't kill me if I don't write more faster. Again, I'm really sorry!!! I hope you all liked this chapter!!! 


	11. Exploding Bon Bons!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter...But I do own Antarctica...take a vacation down there!!! COME ON MY ECONOMY IS FAILING!!! Ah....No one is laughing.....oh well...

~~~

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Ginny said, entering his office.

"Sit." Snape barked.

Ginny uneasily sat in a wooden chair in front of her desk. She looked around nervously, and finally met the piercing stare of Professor Snape.

"It has come to my attention that your tutoring session with Draco Malfoy has been cut short." Snape said dangerously. 

"So?" Ginny said as if it weren't important.

"Miss Weasley, show some respect for your elders. But, the important point is, Mr. Malfoy says he doesn't want to tutor a student who doesn't cooperate." Snape hissed. 

"THAT IS BULLSH---"

"Be quiet Miss Weasley!" Professor Snape said loudly. "Now...either apologize to Mr. Malfoy, or risk failing your O.W.Ls" 

"I think I'll risk it." Ginny said defiantly, getting up. "Is that all, sir?" 

"Yes. Now hurry into class before I take points away." 

Ginny got up and left his office, scowling. Her mood quickly changed to worry when she saw Lynn's empty seat. She sat down, thinking about Lynn's situation when it was interrupted by... 

"Hello? Professor Snape? May I borrow Ginny Weasley for a moment?" Oliver Wood said as he entered the door.

"Oh, I suppose...you heard him Miss Weasley!" Professor Snape said."But hurry it up."

"Actually...she won't be done until after class." Oliver said cheerfully.

"Oh very well...get your stuff." 

'Stupid git.' Ginny thought as she slowly walked out of the room.

"Hello Ginny! Your brothers are here..." Oliver said, as two redheads popped up from behind him.

"Hey Gin! Did you try out our new product?" Fred asked cheerfully.

"Yes, and it saved me from a years worth of torture from that git Malfoy." Ginny responded.

"Great! Anyway...we came here to tell you, you made the Quidditch team!" 

"You dragged me out of class to tell me THAT?" Ginny asked, looking at her brothers with disbelief.

"Er...I think. George is that all we did?"

"I believe so brother...and not even a thank you." George said with mock anger. 

"Stop joking around you two...Ginny, Professor Dumbledore sent for you. But Harry is there as well..." Oliver said puzzled, as he started walking. 

"Harry?" Ginny thought. Oliver, Fred, George, and Ginny all went up to Dumbledore's office in silence. 

"Exploding bon bons!" Oliver said. Ginny looked over at her brothers with a quizzical look.

"We showed them to Professor Dumbledore this morning..." Fred said mischievously.

"And, naturally he loved it!" George said merrily.

"So he changed the password...I hope it promotes our new products." Fred said. 

"Stopp goofing off you two...we have to leave." Oliver said with a stern face. 

"Okay...bye." Ginny said sadly. She wondered why her brothers were here, when they should be in Diagon Alley, but she also wondered why Dumbledore wanted her to come to his office. She was about to knock on the door when she heard to voices talking...

"Professor Dumbledore...I don't understand...I mean...how could this be?" She heard Harry's voice ask. 

"Ah, Harry, that is a mystery we intend to find out when Miss Weasley gets here." 

Ginny knocked on the door, which only moments later was opened by Professor Dumbledore himself. 

"Hello Professor Dumbledore!" Ginny said happily. 

"Hello, Miss Weasley." He said, his eyes twinkling. "Sit down. Sit down..."

~~~

"RON!!!" Hermione yelled when she entered the Common Room.

"Yes 'Mione?" Ron asked over his homework. 

"WHAT. IS. GOING. ON. BETWEEN. YOU. AND. CHO!?" She asked dangerously. 

"WHAT?!" Ron asked.

"You heard me." Hermione hissed.

"Nothing..." Ron said, trembling before the angry Hermione. 

"I heard her telling---"

"Geez Hermione. You actually listen to my cousin?" Lynn asked from the stairs. She was in her school uniform, but she looked absolutely dreadful. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was red, and her hair was rather disshelved. "I could hear you from all the way in my dorm. Ron didn't do anything..." 

"Lynn...I---"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Now apologize to Ron and get on snogging like you always do." Lynn said irritably before retreating back upstairs. 

Ron and Hermione, both embarrassed just looked down on the ground. Hermione sat down next to Ron, and was about to kiss him when they both heard...

"Ergh. Mudblood and Weasel...no public affection displays." Drawled Draco Malfoy lazily. 

"Malfoy? How did you get in here?" Ron asked, his ears turning red. 

"Oh come on, loud first years yelling the password to get in...I'm surprised I'm the only one who's tried this." Draco said raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, can you go get Lynn for me?" 

"What do you want with her?" Hermione asked angrily. 

"I can't believe you'd go through this much to harass her. Leave her alone!" Ron said taking out his wand. 

Draco sighed, as if he were frustrated."Fine...tell her I came by..." 

"Wait! Draco!" Lynn said from the staircase. She calmly walked over to Draco and took his hand. 

"Lynn...what are you doing!?" Ron asked, shocked and apalled at what he was seeing. 

"Ron...if Ginny comes back, tell her I went for a walk." Lynn said before leaving with Draco. 

"...Stupid Malfoy..." Ron said before going back onto the couch. 

"I feel like this is my fault..." Draco said once they reached the lake.

"Why would it be your fault, Draco?" Lynn asked, sniffling. 

"Because...those people who did those things...they're my parents." Draco said angrily.

"Of course they are, but I don't hold that against you." Lynn stuttered. "What happened, happened. But despite that, I feel so empty inside." Lynn said. She sniffled again. and a tear glided down her face, and into the wet grass. 

"Don't cry, Lynn." Draco said. Before he knew it, her lips met his. Draco never felt a rush like this before, as he pulled her closer, when they both ran out of breath they pulled apart. Lynn smiled sheepishly, and Draco grinned stupidly. 

"I suppose this would be a good time to ask you to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked dumbly.

"Yes, I suppose." Lynn said smiling. Draco placed his arm around her waist, and Lynn put her head on his shoulder. Both of them stared peacefully out into the lake.

~~~

"Professor, may I ask why I'm here?" Ginny said, as Professor Dumbledore started writing a letter.

"Be patient, Miss Weasley. It will make sense soon enough." Professor Dumbledore said calmly. Ginny looked over at Harry, who looked very worried. 'He always looks so tired.' Ginny thought sadly. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked over at Ginny. Ginny smiled at Harry, who smiled back reluctantly. 

"Okay. Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter. An event has happened recently during one of Professor Trelawney's classes. A new prophecy has been made. Now, you both know the first prophecy she has made, am I right?"

"No...I thought it was smashed..." Ginny said looking at Harry, who was staring determinedly at the ground.

"Well...Mr. Potter can tell you later." Dumbledore said uneasily. "In the meantime, I must inform you of the newest prophecy she has made." 

"Professor...I'm confused..." Ginny started.

"Understandably so, Miss Weasley. It will all make sense soon." Professor Dumbledore said. "Mr. Potter can you please tell Miss Weasley what you heard?" 

"She...she said..._A powerful sorceress will be awakened in the seventh child of a family whose lineage is pure. She will be awakened on the sixth month, of the sixth day, of the sixth hour. She will either aid the Dark Lord, or his equal. Only time will tell..._" Harry said quietly. 

"What...what does that mean!?" Ginny asked very confused. 

"It means, Miss Weasley, you are one of the most powerful witches in the world." Dumbledore said at last.

~~~

A/N: Okay. Yes...I am going to get flames for this chapter...I made Draco a bit to OOC. Meh. It happens, but to make you feel better, I can gaurentee he'll still be an ass to Hermione, Ron, and Harry...just not around Lynn. Anyway, next chapter, DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND, ORLANDO BLOOM WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! Yes, we all know he's "delicous" and "yummy." sorry for all the food thingies...I'm really hungry...so I guess I'll finish this up soon...

Special thanks to: **Pixie5252** (my beta-reader who made alot of corrections...^_^;;), **Embry-Dragon** (you got me thinking about the Orlando Thing...he's so fine, ain't he?), **Pinkhairtonks** (I'm sorry if Draco was to OOC), **Nirvanagurl1220** (I'm so sorry that was confusing...hopefully now that I have a beta-reader, my fics will make more sense!), **LoopyLoony** (I'm glad you liked it), **Dustin-coons** (I really like your fic!), **Insanely Freaky Dudett** (first of all, kudos on the pen name...and I'm so sorry for my cliffhangers...they don't seem like em to me...but I suppose that's because I'm the author! Anyway...sorry!) **Heidi-Ravenclawgurl **(awe...that's nice!), **Kneh13** (hopefully this chapter sort of cleared it up...but I'll explain more about their relationship and how they fell in like-like in future chappies), **Ginnygal189** (oh dear...well I hope you like this chapter's presents...), **Cory3** (...does this qualify as a cliffy? I'm really sorry if it did...), 

*hands out gillyweed and dolls that say: down with fudge*...man. I AM REALLY HUNGRY!!!

Remember: Review Review Review! 


	12. Quick Author's Note

Oh...dear...I FORGOT TO THANK SOMEONE!!!

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*takes deep breath*OOOOORY!!!!!!

SO YEAH! 

I'M APOLOGIZING TO DRAGON-TAMER47!!! I'm on their favorite stories thingy...*sniffs* I'm so glad you like me! And like I said, I APLOGIZE FOR THE OOC-NESS OF DRACO!!!!

AND NO! YOU AREN'T A CHEESE PUFF....OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE EATAN YOU BY NOW *bares fang teeth*

So...I hope you forgive me!!! *hands Dragon-Tamer47 a brand new heart monitor and fresh fruit* (if you want rotten fruit...you could alays...let it rot)

Anywho...school is starting soon. So I won't be updating as fast, maybe once every two months or so? It'll be hard to find ime to write. I'm really sorry...but I have some GREAT Harry/Ginny and other stories I think you should read.

Okay well: 

_Harry Potter and the Cloud of Darkness_, by my very own beta-reader Pixie5252

_Harry Potter and the Curse of Katie Marvolo_, by Dustin-coons!!!

_Seeking Ginny_, by Casca.

_Things Will Never be the Same_, by ChibiFicGrl-100. But it's a Fushigi Yuugi/CardCaptors crossover.

_I'm Not as Drunk as You Think I Am_, by PlaidPhoenix 

A Difference All the Same, by Twinkeltrina

ER....That's pretty much it. But if you want more, check out more fic, look up my favorite stories. Yeah. I'm really sorry. but thanks again to all my reviewers, I appreciate all your support!!!


	13. Meeting Orlando

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!! *cries*

A bit of the last chapter:

"Of course they are, but I don't hold that against you." Lynn stuttered. "What happened, happened. But despite that, I feel so empty inside." Lynn said. She sniffled again. And a tear glided down her face, and into the wet grass. 

"Don't cry, Lynn." Draco said. Before he knew it, her lips met his. Draco never felt a rush like this before, as he pulled her closer, when they both ran out of breath they pulled apart. Lynn smiled sheepishly, and Draco grinned stupidly. 

"I suppose this would be a good time to ask you to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked dumbly.

~~~

"She...she said..._A powerful sorceress will be awakened in the seventh child of a family whose lineage is pure. She will be awakened on the sixth month, of the sixth day, of the sixth hour. She will either aid the Dark Lord, or his equal. Only time will tell..._" Harry said quietly. 

"What...what does that mean!?" Ginny asked very confused. 

"It means, Miss Weasley, you are one of the most powerful witches in the world." Dumbledore said at last.

~~~ 

"Me...?" Ginny asked, staring at Professor Dumbledore, like he was mad.

"Yes, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said calmly.

"This is...are you sure you didn't make a mistake Professor?" 

"Miss Weasley, your family is the only family that fits those requirement's." He replied. 

"But...a sorceress? I just..." Ginny said, shaking. She looked over at Harry, who was starting at the wall. 

"It's true, Gin." Harry muttered.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but found that she couldn't. She has always heard myths of powerful sorceresses and sorcerers, but she didn't think there were any. 

"Miss Weasley...this means...you're going to have to take...more classes." Professor Dumbledore said uneasily.

"More classes?" Ginny managed to choke out. 

"Yes...Mr. Potter and you will have to study several more branches of magic now...they are very advanced of course..." Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "And of course, we will have to teach your body how to take the power..."

"What do you mean?" Ginny stuttered.

"Miss Weasley, your body couldn't handle the power if you didn't have the proper training. Professor McGonagall will explain more to you and Mr. Potter sometime around tomorrow morning. Have a good day..." Dumbledore said. 

~~~  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Ron yelled, when Ginny came in catching Ron and Hermione in the middle of their snogging session.

"SORRY!!!" Ginny said running down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. 'That is one sight I hope I never see again!!!' She thought hysterically. 'Oh dear...who am I supposed to talk to? Harry wouldn't even look me in the eye this past month, not even for Quidditch Practice...and he's the bloody captain...Lynn is still to depressed and I don't want to say anything...and I choose the one day to actually try to talk to Ron and he's--he's....ewwwww' Ginny thought scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Hi Gin!" Neville said brightly. 

"Hey Nev..." Ginny said grimly.

"What's wrong?" 

"A lot of things Neville..." 

"Want to talk about it?" Neville asked, his face full of concern.

"Would it be all right if we did?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, Ginny!" Neville said. They both sat down on the couch. 

"Well...the thing is..." Ginny said, thinking of a way to not freak Neville out. 

"Does is have to do with you and Harry?" Neville said at last.

"Yeah...sort of." Ginny said, feeling less nervous. 

"Well, you...and Harry. You're meant for each other. I don't know what's wrong...but it'll work out for you two." Neville said happily.

"Thanks Nev." Ginny said, smiling for the first time that month. 

"No problem Gin...er..I kind of have to...meet Luna." Neville said, turning a crimson color.

"All right. Have fun Neville, you sly dog!" Ginny said winking. Neville turned even redder, and muttered an 'okay' and left.

"HEY GINNY!" Fred yelled tackling her.

"Get...off!!!" Ginny yelled.

Fred and George snickered as Ginny brushed herself off.

"What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked irritably.

"We're to visit for...reasons baby sister..." George said, smirking.

"Well?" Ginny grumbled.

"Well, what?" Fred asked.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Ginny yelled, doing a very good impression of Mrs. Weasley on one of her rows.

"Chill...you'll find out in time. We came just to promote our stuff last time, but this time...it's more important." Fred replied

"I already know that...so why don't you just tell me?"

"It's a surprise..." George said mysteriously.

"Whatever..." Ginny grumbled as she went to her room. 

"What's up with her?" Fred asked George.

"I don't know...maybe it's the time of the month..." George said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ginny said from the stairs.  
  
~~~ 

"Harry! YOU BLOODY PRAT! WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING TO GINNY!" Lynn yelled when he came into the common room later that evening.

"WHAT!?" Harry asked, stepping back.

"Why aren't you talking to Ginny?" Lynn asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked nervously.

"This past month...you've been ignoring her. She couldn't even tell my why without crying! NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT AN ANGRY CHANG TO HUNT YOU DOWN, YOU BETTER GO FIND HER AND APOLOGIZE!!!" Lynn yelled.

"Er...all right..." Harry said, stepping out of the common room. Harry went to the seventh floor, thinking that was the only room Ginny would be in, and sure enough he saw her coming out of it. Her flaming red hair was all over the place, and you could tell she had been crying. 

"Ginny?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" Ginny spat angrily.

"Ginny...I'm sorry I've been..." 

"Avoiding me?" Ginny asked. 

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. It's just...I'm so confused..." Harry stuttered.

"Hmph. Harold James Potter! Do you honestly think I'd help V-Voldemort?" Ginny asked angrily. Harry just stared at her in shock. He just looked down in his feet and said, "I don't know..." 

"How can you not know...?" Ginny asked, tears streaming down her face. 

"I'm sorry Gin...I..." Harry said, looking at her. 

"Harry...I can't believe you..." Ginny said, before running off. Harry just stood there, very confused.

"I'm sorry" Ginny said, as she collided into someone while she was crying. 

"It's al right. Are you okay?" Replied a manly voice. Ginny looked up and through her tears, she saw...

"Orlando, honey?" Tati said poking her head around the corner.

~~~

A/N: Damn it!!! Fine Pixie...I'll update asap...maybe once every two weeks sound good??? Geez. Well...I'm cranky...though...I shouldn't be, bc I HAVE ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! Oh my gosh!!! Lol!! I can't believe it either!!! Well. Time to thank People...

Dragontamer47: I CAN'T BELEIVE I FORGOT TO THANK YOU!!! You've been reviewing since chapter one....^_^;; I AM SOOOOO TERRIBLY SORRY!!!!!! Didu see my author's note? Cause In case you couldn't tell I AM SO FRIGGIN SORRY!!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! 

Pixie5252: Sorry I didn't have you read this chappie, though it'd probably be better if you did!! ^^;;

americangirl3489: Thanks for the encouragment!! Oh dear, I hope I can write more in school...

danny: Like Happy early Birthday!!! In fact Ihad Quidditch Tryouts on the fifth!!! So...Ginny made the Quidditch team on ur bday!!! Yaaaay!!! *hands Danny a birthday cake with penguins on it*

LoopyLoony: Thanks for reviewing again!!! I'm on your favorite author's list???? YOU'RE TO NICE!!!! ^_________^

PuddingSpeck: Oh...I couldn't think of anything to hand out besides that...I'll hand out pudding (like your penname)

Nirvanagurl1220: Hehe...you really like my fic that much? That's so flattering!!! ^_^ Please tell me if the fic was confusing, I've kind of been zonign in and out today!!!!

Ginnygal189: I love the dolls to! *huggles down with fudge doll* You thought it was funny? That's good!!! Hehehe!! And the whole Voldie-Harry thingy....you'll be pleasantly surprised about that...MUAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!

*hands out pudding and plush werewolfs* Sorry, Remus is my favorite character!!! He's so adorable....well...more cool than adorable...but...*ponders*

Penguin: Quack! (translated to: she's going to be pondering for awhile, but in the meantime please review, otherwise she might send us to come and peck you! Thank you reading this!) 


	14. When Scarlet Leaves Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters....

~~~

"Orlando...?" Ginny said weakly.

"Yep!" Orlando said, grinning sheepishly.

"Orlando?" Tati asked, walking towards him. "Excuse me, are you Arthur's daughter?" 

Ginny nodded and she saw Orlando talk to Tati. Ginny had only seen her once, and she looked exactly like she was when she saw her. She was a small girl, with waist-long hair that was light brown and brown eyes. 

"How did you know?" Ginny asked, sniffling. Her tears seemed to be slowing down some, and she could actually talk without breaking out in tears.

"I could recognize that red hair and freckles anywhere, love." Tati said. "Is something wrong?" 

"No...I'm fine..." Ginny said sniffling. "Could...could I...just get your autograph, Mister Bloom?" 

"Oh, of course, love!" Orlando said happily. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and looked up grinning. "Your name is..."

"Ginny Weasley!" Ginny said happily, forgetting the earlier situation. She didn't really know who he was, she just saw him in a couple of muggle magazines of Anna's, and Anna always talk about how bloody handsome he is. 'I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees this!' 

"Here you go." Orlando said politely, handing her the parchment that said "Ginny, thanks for watching my movies. -Orlando Bloom" 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Bloom!!!" Ginny said happily.

"Your welcome, I'm glad I could make you feel better." 

"You mean...the only reason why you stopped crying is because he gave you his autograph?" Anna asked irratibly.

"Well. I Don't think I had any more tears left. And now, I'm just more...BLOODY FRIGGIN PISSED!" Ginny yelled.

"Gin, calm down..." Anna said.

"I can't, Anna! Every time I think of what the prat said...I just ERGHH!" Ginny said, her nostrils flaring.

"I see...and why do you think he makes you angry?" She said in a far off voice, like a psychologist.

"Oh Bugger off!" 

"yes. I see. Well, let's meet next week. Here's your bill." Anna said, handing over a piece of parchment that said: One session. Bill...ORLANDO'S AUTOGRAPH!

"Ah! I need to go on a walk." Ginny muttered.

"GINNY! WAIT!" Harry yelled, running after her in the hall.

"Bugger off, you prat!" Ginny said angrily. She went to the greenhouse, and to her surprise found Luna and Neville in a passionate snogging session.

"I---uh---SORRY!" Ginny managed to squeak out as she ran from the horrified and dreamy faces of Neville and Luna.

"Hey, love, looks like you still having problems with your mate?" Orlando asked when she was outside the greenhouse.

"Yes. But I don't see what it has to do with you!" Ginny said angrily. Orlando raised his eyebrows, shocked. 

"Actually, I'm having problems with my girl to." Orlando said, sighing.

"Why?" Ginny asked, shocked that anyone would be mad at him. (a/N: SINCE HE'S So BLOODY GORGEOUS!)

"Well. A girl, named Kate, has been stalking me." 

"Oh..."

"But. Tati seems to think I enjoyed being stalked by her..." 

"Awe, that's to bad, Mister Bloom."

"Call me, Orlando." 

"...Okay. So anyway, I can't believe Harry..." Ginny started. 

~~~

"Why are women so weird, Ron?" 

"I don't know Harry. It's like asking why the sky is blue. No one will know."   
  
"Actually, Ron, the sky is blue because..."

"Merlin, Mione. It's a figure of speech...when'd you get here?"

"I've heard enough. Anyway, I'm surprised in you Harry. You know Ginny would never do that to you." Hermione said sternly to the two boys laying lazily from their beds. 

"Yeah, Harry. Fred and George are threating to spray some instant lax or whatever into your pumpkin juice if you don't talk to Ginny soon." Ron said, frowning. "And if they don't. I will."

"You guys just don't understand!" Harry said crossly.

"Well we might not. But we know that's no way to treat your girlfriend." Hermione said indignantly.

"I'm going to take a walk..." Harry said, slamming the door on his way out.

"What's his problem?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know...want to snog?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"RON! WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO! And all you can think of is snogging?!" Hermione asked. 

"Yes..."

"Ron...WORK ON YOUR HOMEWORK!" Hermione said angrily.

"Yes ma'am!" Ron said sarcastically.

~~~

"Ready Gred?" 

"Ready Feorge!" George said.

"One...two...three!" 

"SURPRISE FERRET!" Fred and George yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" 

"What the bloody---"

"Here! EAT THIS!" 

"BATHROOM!!!" Draco yelled, pushing several first years out of the way.

"Wrong cake?"

"I suppose."

"Fred and George of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, I presume?" Lynn asked from behind them.

"Yes." They replied.

"You gave him the wrong cake, didn't you?" 

"Yep."

"Oh well. I suppose that did surprise him, even though I asked for a cheer-up cake...oh well...here you go." Lynn said cheerfully handing Fred and George several galleons.

"Thanks Madame Chang." Fred and George said, bowing, causing Lynn to giggle. Both kissed her on the cheek, and went to the great hall.

~~~

"Wow, you're in quite a predicament." 

"Yes, it's terribly confusing."

"ORLI!!!! LOOK WHAT I GOT!!!" Tati said happily rushing towards them.

"What is it?" Orlando asked, perplexed.

"I got a restraining order on you-know-who!!!" 

"You mean V--"

"No...the other unspeakable person!!!"

"Oh...that's wonderful!!!" Orlando said happily, kissing Tati on the cheek. 

"Well, Gin, maybe you should talk things out with your mate. Communication is the key..." Orlando said, before walking away with Tati hand in hand.

"Easy for you to say...you're a bloody celebrity who parties all the time..." Ginny muttered to herself. 'He does have a point there, maybe if you let Harry talk to you...' Ginny thought. 

"Surprise!" Luicius Malfoy said coldly, startling Ginny out of her thoughts. She looked around, and found several deatheaters surrounding her.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked coldly.

"Imp--"

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny yelled, before ducking out of the way of the other curses coming towards her. Panting heavily, Ginny ran towards the forest, hoping to lose them.

"Come back here, you brat!" Luicius snarled. "What are you waiting for? FOLLOW HER!" Luicius yelled at the other death eaters. Ginny, ran in any direction she could. She came to a large tree, thinking desperately, she climbed it. 'I could surprise them with some simple binding spells...then call for help...'   
  
"Where is she?" Bellatix said angrily. "Our dark lord wants her...we must give him what he wants." 

"Shut your trap and just look for her!" Luicius Malfoy said, his voice nearing. 

Ginny closed her eyes in fear, she hoped Dumbledore, Hagrid, or anyone would find her...

In anger, Luicius kicked the very tree Ginny was on, causing her to lose her balance and fall. 

"Who's there?" Lucious asked, his smirk appearing on his face. "Poor little baby Weasel, all alone so her Potter can't save her now..."

"I don't need him to save me!" Ginny said angrily getting up. Her hair was all over the place and her robes were torn from running and falling. Her eyes glowed with hatred as she stared at Lucious Malfoy. Bellatrix and the other death eaters came seconds later, after hearing Ginny's fall from the tree.

"Cr---what the Hell is she doing?" A death eater with a deep voice, asked, surprised to find Ginny glowing a red Aura, and her hair blowing all over the place. 

"Just curse her, Damn it!" Luicius yelled, his nostrils flairing.

"CRUCIO!" 

The spells stopped in mid air and vanished. The death eaters faces contorted into worry, and Ginny was still standing there, calmer than ever. 

Her eyes started to glow an eerie red, as she opened her mouth and whispered, "Avada Kedavra." One by one, the death eaters fell. Ginny's eyes resumed their normal color, and her body was unusually pale. A blood red leaf fell from the tree above her, her eyes following it. Feeling very tired, she closed her eyes fell with the scarlet foliage. 

~~~  


A/N:Thankies so much to all of you! I cannot thank you enough for your support and kind reviews!!! 

Mkay, my special thankies awards!!!

Pixie5252: Thank you so much! You are the kindest beta-reader ever!!!!!! (well I've only had one!) I'm glad you liked this chapter, and don't worry, I all ready typed up 1/8 of my fourteenth chapter!!!!!

Danny: Sorry, I was planning to update on your birthday, but I kind of got stuck in the writing department! I hope you'll settle for this...*hands Danny a baby polar bear* ...don't ask. Long story. Alls I knows is, Mister Bear won'ts be botherings my penguins no mores! MUAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

KaLeigh1: Yay! You like my story! Thank you so much for putting me on your favorite author's list!!! You are so kind!!!! 

Jaquelyne: *giggles* Yes blondes boys=super cute. But I suppose you don't want to hear about that!!! I'm really glad you liked how I portrayed Draco, I always thought of him as a fluffy little bunny...^_^ You like Neville and Luna shippers?? They'd be so cute together. I've had lots of people lean towards Ron/Luna shippers because she always hummed "Weasley is our king". But I think that's only because it's so catchy...*starts humming*

Hessie Elite: Cool Penname! Thanks for reviewing and reading!!!!!!! 

Annskers: Yes. Yes he is. Just about absolutely yummy is what he is!!!! Okay, I'll stop talking like a hormone-drvien teenager! Thanks for reviewing my fic, I don't think you'll be seeing much more Orli though, espeecially since this story revolves Ginny!! Sorry!!! *apologizes to the Orlando fangirls of ff.net*

Dragon Tamer47: ....WHY DO YOU HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*cries* But thanks for reviewing!!!

l.f.g.: Hehe, yeah I know what Phillipino is. Sadly, I am not Phillipino. I am asian though! My friend is also half Phillipino...or was she born in the Phillipines??? Er....I'll have to get back to you on that! in the meantime, I hope you liked my chapter, and review!

(none): Um yeah she is! I feel bad though, I heard she's nice. ...*sigh* But sadly, she stole my friend's future husband. And for that, she must PAY (according to my friend)...but I really don't mind...where was i? Oh yes. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Pudding Speck: yay! YOU LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEE *glomps pudding speck* I'm really glad you like my story!!!! ^_^. And I love pudding!!! And I LOVE ME REMMIE!!! Hehe. *glomps Orlando* Orlando: what was that for? me:...marry meeeeeeeeee!!!!

WhiteRose101: Mkay, will do.

yum...pudding: I suppose you like pudding to??? Thanks for reviewing!!!

GinnyGal189: Ah yes, who doesn't liek the Fred and George bit? There wonderful little prats??? *hugs Fred and George dollies* yay! Idea for gifts! YOU RULE! 

InSearchofMyJames: Even though I know your joking about the whole time of the month thing...it could be possible. Theres thing called...I.M.S (Irattible Male Syndrome) Harry must have had it BADLY in the fifth book *giggles evilly* Thanks for the review!!! I'm really happy that you like this fic!!!

LoopyLuna: Goodness, you were my first review this chapter! *hands Luna a Luna plushy with a shirt that says: Weasley is my King...*giggles* if you don't have it, maybe my other reviewers will want one!!! oh well!!! Thanks for the great reviews!!!

Everyone: AHHH! THANKS SOOO MUCH!!! Must go now, got to call my sister!!! *hands everyone Fred ang George dolls that say: Gred and Feorge* 


	15. Destruction's Wrath

Discaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

~~~

  
"GINNY!" Harry yelled fantically as he shook Ginny. Hermione and Ron were watching over her with with worry, as Ministry officials were cleaning up the bodies of the death eaters. Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid were talking to one of the officials, all of them looking somber. and Fred and George was looking around at the damage. 

"Ginny...please...wake up..." Harry said desperately.

Ginny eyes fluttered and the first thing she saw was a pair of concerned green eyes. She looked around, wondering why she was lying down, and why her robes were torn. 

"Ginny!" Ron, Hermione and Harry all cried out happily. "Professor, she's alive!" Harry said to Professor Dumbledore. Everyone stopped doing what they were occupied with at once and stared in Ginny's direction. Ginny felt her face get hot, but that wasn't as bad, compared to her throbbing headache and the pain of her wounds. 

"Gin, don't move." Ron said concernedly, when Ginny fidgeted and yelled out in pain. 

"What happened?" Ginny asked, not remembering what happened after she saw Luna and Neville snogging. "I went to the greenhouse...and I somehow ended up here..." 

"You mean you don't remember?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Not a thing..."

~~~

"She what?" Molly said, not believing what she heard.

"Yes, Molly, I'm afraid so. Virginia will have to go on trial soon, but I know the board will go easy on her. She's only a child and she was defending herself. Anyway, I'm sorry for bringing the grim news. Try to have a nice weekend." Fiore Wood said grimly, before disapearing from the fire. 

"Arthur! Come at once!"   
  
~~~

"Tsk tsk. That poor girl." Madam Pomefry said, looking for the appropriate potions for Ginny. No one else was in the hospital wing, except for Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry.

"Ginny..." 

"Yes, Hermione?" 

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked with concern.

"A bit weak, and I don't remember to much..." Ginny said yawning. Madame Pomefry then came over and gave Ginny a sleeping potion. Harry held her hand tightly. 

"You don't think...." Ron asked after a minute of silence.

"It can't be..." Harry said at once. "Why would Voldemort posess Ginny to kill his own deatheaters?"

"No...Harry. Ron...he meant...maybe the Ginny is being possesed by a sorceress. You know...the one in the prophecy." Hermione said.

"But...she's not to awaken until June..." Harry said. 

"True, Harry, but it could be possible that the sorceress protects Ginny in tough situations..." Professor Dumbledore said. "This sorceress is all ready showing her powers, casting a killing curse on all four deatheaters at once..."

"Professor, you can't mean..." Harry said, lost for words.

"Yes...Ginny of course, will be given a trial. She'll have to stay at home for a week to...I just don't think the stress of school will help her situation." Dumbledore said. 

"Professor, is it all right if I went with her?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not, Harry. You still have class..." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Professor, we'll take her home." George said seriously.

"We'll be leaving first thing tommorow, so someone has to get Gin's stuff ready." Fred said.

"I'll do it." Hermione said.

"All right, I'm afraid I must depart..." Professor Dumbledore said leaving the room.

"Listen you guys...I never told you this...but this sort of thing has happened before." George said when he made sure no one was around.

"What?" Ron asked sharply.

"Ron...you weren't there..." Fred said grimly.

"So anyway what happened was..." 

_"Okay Ginny! Come and find me!" A nine year old Fred yelled. As he hid behind a tree in the forest behind the Weasley's house. _

_"Mkay Freddy and Georgy!" Ginny called happily as she ran towards the tree where Fred was. "Ahhhhhh! FREDDY! GEORGY!!!!!" Ginny screamed. It suddenly turned cold and dark, somehow Fred peeked out and saw George running towards Ginny, who tripped on a log, as a dementor came close to her. Ginny had tears streaming down her chubby, freckle-filled face.   
_

_"Oi! LEAVE HER ALONE!" George yelled bravely throwing a stone at it. The dementor turned around and glided toward George, who started to tremble. _

_"GEORGE!" Ginny squeaked out._

_"GEORGE! GINNY!" Fred yelled running towards them, but he was pulled back by a blinding red light. Ginny was glowing red, and she was standing up._

_"Eversio's Ira!" Ginny yelled, her tiny little pigtails whirling in the non existant wind. Suddenly, the dementor, screamed a bloodcurling scream, and fell its to its knees and vanished. George, still shaking, watched as Ginny fell to the ground. Fred came and rushed over and checked on the both of them. _

_"What happened?" George asked._

_"I don't know..."_

_"Should we tell someone...?"_

_"...No..." Fred said sternly._

"Merlin." Ron said at last.

"I know...we didn't tell anyone because we were to afraid something would happen to Ginny..."

"And she didn't remember anything, so it made it a lot easier.

"So...Ginny's had her...her spirit...the whole time?" Hermione asked shakily.

"It looks like it..." Fred said.

"What was that curse Ginny used?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"The curse, 'Eversio's Ira'. I've never heard of it." Harry said frowning.

"No...I've never heard of it either...I'm going to go to the---"

"Hermione, you have to pack Ginny's stuff, you can't go to the library." George said.

"How'd you know I was going there?" Hermione said indignantly.

"How could we not know?" Fred snorted.

~~~

_"What are you doing?" A red haired woman asked, who was wearing old robes and a tattered dress. She looked remarkably like an older Ginny._

_"Virginia! What are you doing?" A green haired man asked. He had the same features as Harry."You musn't overwork yourself."_

_"I know Harold...I...just..."_

_"I know...Acerbus...he's already gotten our friends and family. But...we still have each other." Harold said, his eyes shining._

_"I know Harold. And you know, there's not a day that goes by, without my love growing more than I thought it was possible." Virginia said happily, placing her hand on his cheek. _

_The silence in the candlelit room was ruined by a scream coming from outside._

_"Lynnette!" Virginia screamed. Harold grabbed onto her hand. _

_"Virginia...he's...he's come..." Harold said glumly. _

_"Not...him..."_

_"Yes...him."_

"GINNY! OI! WAKE UP!" Fred yelled in her ears. 

"Fred?"

"Yes...Gin. We have to go...anyway, Harry had to go to class before you could wake up. So he wrote you a looooove letterrrr!!" Fred said making kissing noises. Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed it from Fred, before realizing...

"What do you mean _we_ have to go?" Ginny asked.

"We all ready have your stuff packed, you just have to change and we're on our way to the burrow. Dumbledore has given you the week off. We'll explain when we get home." Fred said. 

"Okay...let's go then..." Ginny said shakily.

~~~  


_Dear Ginny, _

_It's me. Er...Harry. I know this past month has been hectic for us. And I know, part of it is my fault. I am a stupid prat. I know I deserve whatever punishment you got in store for me...I'm so sorry._

_But lately, life has been so confusing for me. It's hard to say. After Sirius died, it seemed so pointless to do anything. Nothing has ever been easy for me, though, I'm lucky to even see this day, or to write this letter. Life doesn't make sense anymore. Everyone I loved has been taken away from me, my parents, Sirius, and I know you, 'Mione, and Ron are next. Hell, your whole family is next. That scares me Ginny._

_To lose everyone I love. Especially you. It's like losing everything I live for._

_Now, I find out you're a sorceress. And things get even more confusing that I didn't think it could be. Now, you're forced to get involved. The one person I want to save from this whole mess the most...HAS to get involved. I don't think I could bear it if anything happened to you. _

_Well. If you haven't gotten it by now Virgina Weasley. I'll spell it out for you._

_I love you. I love you, with all my heart and soul. _

_-Harry_

A/N: HA! THIS TIME I DIDN'T END IT WITH A CLIFFHANGER!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, I'm so SORRY this story moves at a slow pace....

Special Thanks to: 

GinnyGal189: Yes!! FRED AND GEORGE RULE!!!! And so do cute guys...

Loopyluna: Awe poor ginny! : ( . Oh well, on the bright side she gets to snog Harry! ^_^ And your welcome!!! and THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!

Pixie5252: I have been IMing you for like THREE WHOLE HOURS! I'm just to impatient so I updated! SO soRRYYYYYYYY!!!

DragonTamer47: Well, it's nice to have a critical reviewer like my fic. 

Danny: THANKIES!!!Yay!!! Did you get anything nice..my perfect gift would be Orlando...without cl----*ahem*...

Pudding Speck: yes...Ginny's life is always full of trouble *tear* Hehe. Thanks for the great reviews!

Annskers: Hehe. Orli=Cutie Pie!! I LOVE POTC!!! I love the monkey *grin* Hehehehe, and Captain Jack Sparrow...*grins again*

Please review!! I decided to give out a limited edition set of.....ORLANDO BLOOM DOLLS!!! And on the shirt...it says.... I belong to _____. (that's where you put your name). But if you don't like it...*hands out neville plushie*


	16. Can't think of a title

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Any of the characters! 

~~~

_Dear Ginny, _

_It's me. Er...Harry. I know this past month has been hectic for us. And I know, part of it is my fault. I am a stupid prat. I know I deserve whatever punishment you got in store for me...I'm so sorry._

_But lately, life has been so confusing for me. It's hard to say. After Sirius died, it seemed so pointless to do anything. Nothing has ever been easy for me, though, I'm lucky to even see this day, or to write this letter. Life doesn't make sense anymore. Everyone I loved has been taken away from me, my parents, Sirius, and I know you, 'Mione, and Ron are next. Hell, your whole family is next. That scares me Ginny._

_To lose everyone I love. Especially you. It's like losing everything I live for._

_Now, I find out you're a sorceress. And things get even more confusing that I didn't think it could be. Now, you're forced to get involved. The one person I want to save from this whole mess the most...HAS to get involved. I don't think I could bear it if anything happened to you. _

_Well. If you haven't gotten it by now Virginia Weasley. I'll spell it out for you._

_I love you. I love you, with all my heart and soul. _

_-Harry_

_~~~_

Ginny came home very happy indeed. Her mind was on Harry, and Harry alone. She forgot all of her troubles and worries thinking about that wonderful green-eyed boy that she fell in love with so long ago. She went straight to bed, exhausted from traveling and decided to look in her photo album Ron gave her. She ran her fingers over the leather bound album and inhaled the smell of old parchment and dust. She coughed a bit, but smiled at the welcoming, familiar scent of being home. She turned the page, and found her whole family , including her, waving at Ginny. They wore big grins, and the biggest one worn by a two-year-old Virginia Weasley. Her hair was as red as it is today, and put in up adorable pigtails. Percy still had his horned glasses on, and Fred and George also had the same evil grin as they do today. Molly and Arthur Weasley never looked happier, as they stood between all of their seven children. Ron wore that same silly grin and looked adorable as a three-year-old. Charlie and Bill, in their Hogwarts Uniforms grinned also, bearing some lost teeth from rough housing and Quidditch games at the school. Ginny spent ages looking at the photo album, looking at all the memories the Weasley's have had during her short life. 

A knock came on the door, startling Ginny.   
  
"Ginny? May we come in?"

"Sure." Ginny said with a hint of curiosity in her voice. Usually Fred and George would only talk business or just joke around Ginny. They only took that tone with her once, and it was she she really young, to young to remember anything. 

"Hey Gin." George said wearing a forced grin. "How's everything?"

"It's going....okay. It's odd, I can't remember anything." Ginny said frowning.

"I see..." Fred said uneasily.

"Ginny, Um. I think you need to sit down..." George said nervously.

"All right..." Ginny said. 

"Yeah, um, remember when you were really young and ... you fainted...that one day?" Fred said, hoping to stir up some memories.

"No."

"In the woods? When we were playing hide-and-seek?" 

"Oh yeah! but I only remember waking up..."

"Well...you know that...prophecy thing?"

"Yes..." Ginny said, curious to what would come next. 

"This is kind of hard to explain..." They both said at the same time.   
  
"Well. I'll try to explain it the best that I can. It's like this. The sorceress, that's suppose to awaken, it's been inside you the whole time. And in dangerous situations, she takes control, and uses all of your power. Draining you of your energy...and making it hard to remember anything that happened ...recently."

"So...when???" Ginny interrupted, beginning to understand the situation.

"Yes, so...during one of your...possessions, she er...."

"She cast an unforgivable curse at these death eaters that were after you..."

~*~

_"My dark lord, the Weasley girl...she..."_

_"I AM AWARE OF WHAT SHE'S DONE PETTIGREW. I'm not daft!" Voldemort yelled angrily in his chair. _

_"I am sorry my lord!! I ask for you to accept my apologies! No, I beg of you!" _

_"Shut up, you worm." Voldemort said coolly. "You're lucky. I'm actually quite happy with what happened." Voldemort said, slyly._

_"May I ask why my lord?" Pettigrew said, shivering with a mixture of excitement and fear._

_"WHY? Because, I finally got that wench to demonstrate her powers. And...ooh. I love what I see." Voldemort said, moaning in excitement. _

_"My lord?" Pettigrew asked._

_"WHAT?" _

_"How will we get her on our side?" _

_"Oh, I have my ways. Now leave, before I feed you to Nagini."_

_Pettigrew eeped and left the room shaking. Voldemort stuck his long fingers out of his robes, hissing a foreign language at the same time, to a beautiful cobra slithering its master.   
  
"It's time to take a new approach to this...my lovely." Voldemort hissed to his snake, while stroking it. _

_~*~_

"AH!" Harry yelled during dinner, clutching his scar. His spoon dropped in his soup, spilling the contents everywhere. People started to stare, and Harry, still holding his hands to his head, ran out of the Great hall, where he collapsed unable to take the pain any longer. Later, he woke up in the hospital wing, to find Hermione and Ron, and surprisingly Cho, sleeping on nearby chairs. 

"Harry?" Cho asked, ten minutes after he woke up. 

"Er. Hello Cho." Harry said politely.

"Are you all right?" Cho asked.

"I've been better..." Harry said. 

"I'm sorry..." Cho said.

"For what?"

"For everything...Harry...where could I even begin?"

"Just say what you want to say." Harry said, giving her an encouraging smile. Cho somehow looked different when he was alone with her, her features were more relaxed. When she was with Marietta or anyone else, she always had a fake smile, and her face looked very tense. But now, to Harry, Cho looked very natural and carefree. Her hair past her shoulders, her face was a lot less tense, and her smile was genuinely real. 

"Okay. Well. First of all, I kind of messed up a chance for us to be friends...after...you know...the whole Slytherin thing..." Cho said quite embarrassed, remembering the incident where she cheating on Harry with a Slytherin seventh year.

"It's...all right Cho." Harry said after a long pause. 

"I suppose it's to late to apologize for this...but everything that happened in our relationship to..." Cho said looking at Harry with the deepest sincerity. "And you know...acting like a snob towards you. It wasn't your fault...I know you're a good guy....it just didn't work out for us, I can't lie and say that I'm happy for you and Ginny...but I was wondering...if we could be friends." Cho asked at last. Her smile dissapeared, as if expecting Harry to say know.

"Friends?" Harry asked. 

"Of course Harry." Cho said trying to smile. 

"Sure..." Harry said grinning. 

"Well...I should get to my dorm...I was waiting for you to wake up, but ended up dozing off myself." Cho said happily. She left the Hospital Wing quietly, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. He ran his fingers through his untidy black hair thinking about the latest vision he saw. They were definitely after Ginny...

~~~

"You're also going to trial. That's why you're staying here, honey." Molly said to a distressed Ginny. Ginny just blinked back in response. Fred and George looked at Ginny with concern. 

"Let me get your soup..." Mr. Weasley said trying to help.

"Not hungry..." Ginny muttered. Her eyes were wide and glazed over, and staring into the ceiling. 

"Gin...you have to eat..." Molly said tiredly.

"No..." Ginny mumbled back.

"Come on, Gin!" Fred said.

"I need sleep..." Ginny said turning over in her bed. 

"Okay...honey. The trial's a week from now...just let Ginny rest this one night." Mr. Weasley said. He walked over to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek and said, "don't worry gin, they'll go easy on you." For once, Ginny could see her father clearly. He was no longer as young as he was in the photographs, his aging was starting to show, and his eyes, that were once bright with excitement and energy, were now dull and tired. Ginny smiled, to make her father feel better.

"Okay, good night dad. Good night Fred. Good night mom. Good night George." Ginny said. They all said good night and left after hugging Ginny. 

Ginny looked at the moon. It was very funny, this feeling she had. She's never been so scared in her life, yet she's never been happier. Ginny dreamt peacefully that night. There was a mirror inside her, with two different reflections. One person reflected was the regular old Ginny, scarlet red hair, almond colored eyes, and always wearing a childish grin. The other had the same exact features with a slight variation. The scarlet hair seemed to flow differently, unlike Ginny's. And her almond colored eyes seemed to reflect a mysterious, haunting feel to them. Her smile, was quiet, very shy, and barely showed. Ginny gasped, when she realized the person was on the other side. Slowly, staring at that person made her slowly realize who that was...

~~~

A/N: You might have to reread the paragraph once or twice to get it. That's the response I got from my beta-reader. So wow...15 chapters. You know what's really funny? I thought I'd only go up to like 5 or 6. I thought 'd do some quick little Romance between Ginny and Harry in the summer. But you know, I'm kind of glad I continued, because even if some people don't like this, it gives me something to do and I always have at least one person who liked it!! And that gives me all the satisfaction and encouragement! Okay, my little emotional things over. Time to do my Thank you part!!!

Pixie5252: Yay! You awesome person you!! You're the best beta reader a person could ask for. And I enjoy talking to you to, it's really fun!! You're an awesome writer, I cannot wait until you update!!!

SQUIRRELY FLANDERS!: Ah!!! You're so funny, and so truthful! in a way I ALWAYS confuse my readers. Its my nature! Hahaha!!!! It's because all of the anime fics I write, with anime fics, the plots to the anime are already confusing enough, so you can take anything after that!!! Hahaha!!! Thanks for reviewing!

LoopyLoony: EHehe. Harry=softie. I dunno that's how I see him (cept in the fifth book! he'd be all: I love you, BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!!!! *throws something*) Okay, maybe that's not funny. But I thought it was XD

GinnyGal189: SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD *picks up forgotten Neville doll*......OMG IT'S ORLANDO FRIGGIN BLOOM! *squeals and clamps onto his leg* Me: I'll NEVER leave yoouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...Ten days later: 

me: *still holding onto Orlando's leg* I looooooooooooooooooooove youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Orlando Bloom: I REALLY NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM, PLEASE LET GO!!!!!  


Anyway. Moral of the story. NEVER FORGET NEVILLE!!! ^_^. Thanks for reviewing

Danny: Coolness. Homecoming..*Sigh*...Awe, the romance. Thanks for reviewing.

Dragon Tamer47: I really ought to get you something you like, leave another review for what you want me to hand out in the next chapter! Btw, thanks ever so much for reviewing.

limar: thanks for reviewing

Aye...131 reviews...wow...that's A LOT THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!!!!!! it means so much to me that you actually read it and tell me how I can improve my stories. I want to be a writer someday, and it really means A LOT that you're telling me things to keep in mind in the future. Your reviews are also hilarious, well some of them! It really feels good to get em and what not. OMG. Im like the mushiest person EVER. Anyway, for your favorite part of the chapter...the presents!!! *hands out cats and Hogwarts scarves* If I don't update by October 31st, I want to say: 

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! *hands out bagfulls of candy*


	17. Delego Spiritus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters!

Sorry for the short chapters! I have a couple days off, so I'll probably write more. 

~~~

"I see...so that's what happened." Lynn said thoughtfully the following week.

"Yes. I hope Ginny is doing all right." Harry said.

"I do to." Hermione said sadly. 

"I'm going home." Ron said. 

"What!?' Harry yelled. Hermione wore a look of surprise, and Lynn raised her eyebrows.

"I'm serious you guys." Ron said. His almond colored eyes shone with a determination even Harry had never seen before. Something was different about Ron lately. He seemed to be more responsible and more serious. Somehow, Ronald Weasley had grown up.

"Did Dumbledore let you?" Hermione asked. 

"Hermione, it shouldn't matter if he gave me permission or not. Gin is my sister, and if anything happened to her, it'd kill me!" Ron said angrily, storming out of the common room.

"I'm coming with." Harry said quietly after a moment of silence.

"Harry don't..." Lynn said barely above a whisper.

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry said fiercely."I love her!" 

"...So? Harry, just wait until Christmas to see Ginny...right now, I think Ginny and her family need some time best spent alone." Lynn said, trying to avoid Harry's pained eyes.

"I guess you're right..." Harry muttered. 

"Hey Lynn, hey Potty and Granger." Draco said smirking. Even though Draco wore his usual smirk, there was no doubt that Draco Malfoy was suffering the worst ordeal of his life. His eyes had dark circles from staying up so late and his hair was a total mess. His uniform was put on sloppily, and his tie just hung loosely from his neck. 

"Sorry you guys, Draco and I have some stuff to do. I'll see you later." Lynn muttered.

Draco and Lynn walked out of the common room quietly. Lynn looked at Draco, he looked like hell. Lynn frowned slightly, and took Draco's hand into hers. He tightened his grip around her hand, and didn't say anything until they got to the lake. The lake looked more peaceful than ever, yet somehow different. People's refection would show a different way, as if they were a different person. Draco sat down as did Lynn.

"Lynn. Have you ever...felt so confused about something that should be so simple?" Draco asked out of no where. He looked out to the lake, waiting for Lynn's answer. Lynn, however, looked down at her small feet, before looking at Draco again. His gray eyes were clouded with endless thoughts and his platinum blonde hair blew wildly in the wind. Lynn smiled slightly. For the first time, she saw Draco.

"Draco...I have...many times. Too many in fact." Lynn said idly, pulling her raven colored hair back from her face. 

"What did you do?" 

"I really don't know." 

"What makes you say that?"

"Usually, things just fall into place. I've never had to think that hard about it. I just followed my instincts." Lynn said thoughtfully. She looked at Draco again, who was now lying down. Rarely, had they spoken like this. Most of the time, it's just hours of snogging and quiet walks. Nothing serious, occasionally they'd talk about school, but other than that, things were best kept quiet. 

"I miss him." Draco said quietly. 

"I can see that."

"I can't."

"He's your own father Draco."

"You don't understand. Life is different for me. Growing up, he used to be the most caring guy in the world. But then suddenly, when my I was about to go to Hogwarts, he became interested in the Dark Arts again, nor had he shown any interest in me, unless it was to lecture about how I needed to get better marks." 

"But you do very well in school..."

"Things are different with him." 

"I see."

"But now...I feel angry, relieved, but horrible all at the same time. Now I know how girls feel when they're PMS-ing."

"Draco..." Lynn scolded, she giggled and settled down next to him. She looked at the clouds, watching them go by. 

"You know. Its normal to feel these things Draco. I can't explain it, but you do love your dad."

"I guess I did love the bastard." Draco said angrily. 

"Draco..."

"I'm gonna go." Draco said, getting up, and storming towards the castle.

~~~

"Four Death Eaters Killed. Virginia Weasley, age 15 and a student currently attending Hogwarts School of Magic, is to be tried today for counts of using the Unforgivable Curse, Avada Kedavra on four death eaters..bloody hell...Gin, you're famous!" Fred said brightly.

"Fred?"

"Yes my darling little sister?"  
  
"Please be quiet."

"Okay." 

"Don't worry Ginny, you'll do fine." Mrs. Weasley said warmly. Though Mrs. Weasley sounded very positive, she had never been more more nervous, since Harry's trial. She considerably pale, and her hands kept shaking. 

"Of course, just remember to keep your cool and that you were defending yourself." Mr. Weasley said nervously. 

"Don't worry, I'll do fine." Ginny said quietly, trying to smile for her parents. 

"You're right Ginny, well it's time to go." Mr. Weasley said. When they arrived at gate, they handed in both of their wands, and got many stares while walking to Arthur's new office. Immediately , her father was swamped with work. Since Ginny's father was busy working, he had asked her to go to the research department. Ginny went to the section of "Magical Ancestry", where she found book about "Families, History of Pureblooded Wizards and Witches". Curious, she looked up her family in the index. She turned to the page of the dusty old book, and gasped. A mirror-image of Ginny was smiling and waving elegantly to her. 

~~~

Pg. 786 of Families, History of Pureblooded Wizards and Witches.

Name: Virginia Weasley

Born: 1776

Accomplishments : Destroying the famed Wizard, Acerbus, after murdering her husband Harold Potter. Used the famous spell "Destruction's Wrath" which hasn't been used since she's created it. Very famous for the discovery of an pseudo branch of magic, Delego Spirtus, a branch of magic that supposedly can transfer one' spirit to another person. It is very skeptical as there are no other people justify it, accept for Virginia and her husband. Some of her descendants are Arthur Weasley and Alicia Weasley-Jones. 

~~~

"Ginny...it's time." Arthur said, retrieving a pale-faced Ginny.

"Okay." Ginny said, shutting the book and standing up with her legs shaking. She and her father walked stony-faced down the stairs as they reached the trial room, outside its doors were reporters from the prophet.

"Is it true you killed them?"

"Miss Weasley, how do you feel about this whole ordeal?"

"Is it true that you and Harry Potter are dating?"

"Quiet! Please, proceed inside Miss Weasley. These questions can be answered _after_ the trial ladies and gentlemen." Fiore Wood said professionally. The reporters cleared a path for the new minister, Ginny, and her father.

"Arthur, please sit in those benches over there. I think the rest of the Wizengamot will be arriving shortly. Ginny, sit here. Ah, Doleres...go ahead to those benches over there." Fiore said. Ginny was settling herself, the best she could in the cold, hard chair, when the Wizengamot came in. Several more formidable witches and wizards came in. All of them had the plum colored robe with a silver W. Several minutes later, spectators came in, whispering excitedly. Ginny caught glimpses of what they were saying.   


"Is that her?"

"She doesn't look like to powerful."

"That's awful, they should send her in for life."

"That poor dear..."

"Must have been self defense."

Ginny closed her eyes, now she knew what Harry felt like sometimes. She opened them again when she heard all the voices stop talking. Ginny looked up, and saw the Wizengamot all looking down at her. Some with expressions of pity, some of fear, and some of anger.

"Disciplinary hearing the fifteenth of November. This hearing is for the offenses of using the Unforgivable Curse, Avada Kedavra on four people on November eighth. Prosecutors will be; Fiore wood, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement; Doleres Jane Umbridge, court scribe." Doleres was writing hastily to catch every word down. 

"The charges against the accused are as follows: Using the Unforgivable Curse, on Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Tom Atoe, and Avery Mcnair. This crime was committed on school grounds, a quarter past seven. This law not only violates section A o Underage Sorcery, but it also violates Section F, of Unforgivable Spells."

"You are Virginia Weasley, correct?" Fiore Wood said loudly. 

"That is correct." Ginny said quietly. She looked around and saw everyone's face on hers.

"And this is your first offense, am I correct?" Madame Bones said.

"Yes."

"What happened on the evening of the accused crime?" Fiore questioned. Everyone in the room went from her direction to Ginny's. Staring at for her, in anticipation for her response. 

"Well, after leaving the common room, I ran into my friends at the greenhouse, but seeing as they were---er---busy, I went to go lay down in the grass. That's when the death eaters started attacking me, which is all I remember." Ginny said nervously.

"All you remember?" Fiore Wood said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes." 

"Did you say death eaters, Miss Weasley?" Madame Bones asked. 

"Yes."

"I see. Miss Weasley, you are aware that using an Unforgivable Curse _anywhere_ is forbidden. It can result to a lifetime in Azkaban."

"Yes I know..." Ginny said looking at her shoes.  


"Please describe the type of curses they used Miss Weasley." Fiore Wood said, looking down at her. 

"Well, they all tried to stun me, and tried using the Imperious curse on me."

"Why would a bunch of death eaters want a little girl?" A spectator whispered loudly. Fiore gave them an angry look, but ignored the comment and continued with her questioning.

"Miss Weasley, did you have any idea why they did it?" Fiore asked.

"No."

"I see. Are there any last statements you would like to make?"

"No."

"Okay. This hearing shall go into a recess of ten minutes while the Wizengamot makes their decision."

The Wizengamot shuffled into the room behind them, while the spectators broke into a conversation. Ginny looked around nervously, and realized she was covered in cold sweat. Her dad was trying to smile, though his eyes shone with worries. Ten minutes came and went, and the Wizengamot shuffled out. Most looked glum, some looked excited.

"Miss Weasley. You are charged as guilty, and must spend a lifetime sentence in Azkaban for the murders of Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Tom Atoe, and Avery Mcnair. You have one week to set your affairs in order, but you will be under surveillance by Ministry officials at all times." 

~~~

A/N: *is sad* *sings funeral song*...I mean...mm yeah. Anyway so sorry for not updating sooner. And if the trials a bit...odd...sorry...I didn't have my beta-reader correct it. ^_^(im totally dependant on her...~_~)

so special thanks:

Squirrely Flanders: I finally got my contacts out...and oh yah! Van Felton XD. Hehee...future J.K? Go look at Pixie5252's stories. She's like a younger version of J.K. And as much as I love writing, I must commit to....WORLD DOMINATION!!! MUAHHAHAHAThanks for the reviews.

Pixie5252: You are such an awesome beta-reader/writer. I smell future NY's Best Book list thingy...person? ^_^;;

LoonyLoony: I hope this answer answered the question...^_~

KateBloom12: awe...hehe. who doesn't like Orlando? Anyway...if I get more reviews he might be in future chappies ^_^

PuddingSpeck: Ahh...that's okay!!!! I do that sometimes to...*hehe* It's perfectly understandable. and I am very glad you liked my story...I suppose you have to do "evil" things to orli's dresser. Hehe...*hands pudding speck a couple of galleons* Whispers:..steal some of his clothes for me, willya?

Ginny530: Wow. ^_^. I'm super happy you liked it. 

ginnygal189: Yay. Neville is happy again!!!!!!!!!! I loooooove George. Have you always noticed J.K. writes "fred and George"..I like George and Fred better. But of course. Either is fine...^_^ Thanks for reviewing

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. YOU ALL ARE WONDERFUL!!!!!!!!

*hands out dumbledore and hagrid plushies* Oh...and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! *hands out gallonfuls of chocolate frogs, bertie bott's every flavor beans, sugar quills, ice mice, peppermint toads, honeydukes chocolates, canary creams XD, muggle candy, and of course...EXPLODING BON BONS!!!* ^_____^

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's that little button right...down there.....


	18. Something More Painful than the Cruciatu...

~~~

"Guilty?" Ginny whispered, with tears forming in her almond-colored eyes. 

"Also...your wand will be snapped in half, of course." Fiore Wood said grimly, looking down on the broken girl. Murmurs broke out into the courtroom. 

"My...wand....?" Ginny repeated faintly. 

"Please hand me the wand." Fiore said to a nearby ministry guard.The guard handed it to her immediately. The minister gave it a glance once over to make sure it was Ginny's, and then snapped it in half. The snap brought silence to the room. Immediately, the spectators looked at Ginny to see her reaction. Ginny, still getting over the shock that she was guilty, dropped to her knees and started crying uncontrollably. The spectators realizing this was the end of the trial got up and shuffled out. Many of them were talking about the results of the trials, and others were talking about Ginny. 

"Poor dear. She's only a child."

"But the dementors aren't there anymore..."

"But they've casted a charm, which makes it even worse..."

"Ginny?" Arthur said weakly to his daughter. Ginny looked up and saw her father blurred through her tears. "Let's go home honey." Arthur said gently. Ginny couldn't see his face, but her father's voice sounded desolate and unspirited. Ginny looked up again, beside her father was another person in purple robes. Ginny didn't say anything as she got up and walked beside her father and the ministry official. More tears trailed down her cheek, but by the time she was home, her face was dry. 

"Gin?" Fred said looking at her face. 

"What's wrong?" George asked.

Ginny looked at her family, Ron, George, Fred, Charlie, bill, her mother, and even Percy was there. 'I might never see them again.' Ginny thought sadly. Her lip quivered, and immeadiately, the tears poured down her face again. The whole family got up, and crowded Ginny. All ready knowing the result of the trial, they hugged and comforted her until she cried herself to sleep.

~~~

"She's guilty?" Harry asked quietly, gazing off into nothingness.

"Yes. The prophet's having a field day..." Hermione said through tears. The common room was quiet, only Lynn, Hermione, and Harry were up. Lynn sat huddled by the window, also crying. Harry just stood there with an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione just broke down to tears even more because of his silence and got down on her knees, her shoulders shaking with grief.   


"Damn those bastards." Harry said finally. Lynn and Hermione looked up at Harry's remark. Lynn and Hermione remained where they were...but they were no longer crying. There was a tap on the window an when they looked out, they saw Percey's owl, Hermes, with a tear-stained scroll attatched to it.

"Dear Harry, Hermione, and Lynn.

I suppose you might all ready know, but I was found guilty in my trial. Don't worry about me, worry about yourselves. I found something else about Azkaban...the dementors aren't there anymore. But they say...they say they've got something worse...please research it for me Hermione. I don't go to azkaban for another week. But I'm not allowed to see anyone outside my family. Send everyone at Gryffindor my love. Lynn...I'm going to tell George to make you the new partner for their business...I know you like that type of stuff. Hermione, it's not much but I'm leaving all of my books to you. And Harry...I don't know what to give you...except for my love, and this locket I cherish so much. It's old, but it's the thing that I cherish most...like you. I'll miss you, please try to live a good life.

With all my love,

Ginny." 

~~~

Ginny put down her quill, more tears were sliding down her cheeks but she didn't care. Pulling a tarnished old locket out from her pocket, she kissed it before attatching it to the letter. Gently, she tied the scroll to Hermes' leg. Hermes hooted forlornly and flew off, already knowing where to take the letter. Ginny went to her desk once more and picked up the quill again, the ministry official looking bored stood in the door lazily waiting for her to finish. His expression was surly, but continued to do his job. 

"...May I speak to my sister alone?" Ron asked the ministry official. The guard gave him a look, but grunted and went downstairs. Ron waited until he heard the guard go downstairs before sitting on his sister's bed.

"Ginny...er...I..."

"Yes Ron?" Ginny asked, looking at her window.

"I just wanted to let you know...that mom and dad...Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and I....we'll always be there for you. We love you..." Ron said, his voice sounding choked, as if holding back tears. 

"Damn it! This shouldn't be happening..." Ron said punching Ginny's wall.

"It did Ron..." Ginny said quietly. "Don't worry, you guys can visit..." Ginny said trying to sound falsly happy.

"Gin, what are you talking about?" Ron asked turning to her. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. 

"We're changing this. No matter what we have to do.You are never going to set one foot in Azkaban, as long as I'm alive." Ron said sternly. Ginny looked at Ron, actually believing every word he said. Somehow, she'd get through this. 

"Time's up kid." The ministry official grunted, and resumed post outside of Ginny's door. 

"Goodnight Gin." Ron said hugging his sister. 

"Goodnight Ron." Ginny said with an odd feeling in her stomach. She looked over to the ministry official who was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"Goodnight honey! We love you!" Molly said warmly, hugging her only daughter. She looked at her little girl with sad eyes, heartbroken with the events. 

Everyone said their goodnights and 'we love yous' to Ginny before heading off to bed. Ginny changed and tried going to sleep. Her eyes darted back and forth between her and the door, outside she heard the stirrings of the ministry official. Ginny had an odd feeling, like she's seen him before. She quickly dismissed the thought and closed her eyes again, only to open them hours later. The pacing finally stopped and it was nearly dusk when she heard the door slowly turn. With his wand ready, the ministry guard muttured and indistinctable spell. Immeadiately, Ginny's eyes felt heavy as she closed them.

"Wakey Wakey." A cold voice said tauntingly. Ginny's eyes slowly fluttered open. Meeting her warm almond colored eyes, were cold blood colored eyes, the eyes that has seen to many deaths, the eyes of Lord Voldemort. Ginny glared, when she realized she tied to a chair and wandless.

"Tom..." Ginny said without fear.

"Virginia, you must keep up with times. Nowadays they call me Voldemort, but, ah, of course, Tom is suitable."

"Or maybe I can just call you a heartless dick." Ginny spat. Voldemort got up and took out his wand.

"CRUICIO!" He yelled.

Ginny's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She shook violently and felt the pain of the curse upon her. Tears automatically came pouring at as she gradually stopped twitching. 

"Now, now, we can't having you get too lippy, like that smart-ass Potter." Voldemort said quietly. Ginny bit back her remark, and slowly recovered from her pain of the curse. Slowly, she took in her surroundings. Silence ensued bewtween her and the Dark Lord. Twenty minutes later, the door opened and the Peter came in with a stuggling woman. Ginny gasped softly when she saw her Defense Against the Arts teacher covered in cuts and blood limp with a short fat man towards Voldemort.

"I caught this wench trying to sneak in." Peter snickered, tossing her to the ground.

"Severus' niece. excellent." Voldemort said grinning madly.

"My Dark Lord. I beg your apologies, I merely wanted to join the Death eaters." The teacher said, bowing low. 

"Shut up wench! Even someone like yourself wouldn't be stupid enough to know that you can't merely join. You must be summoned." Voldemort said harshly, kicking her. The teacher didn't even flinch when she said, "But my Dark Lord, the Snape family has served you...I merely wanted to fufill my rightful duty." 

"Psh, what do you call your uncle!?" Voldemort said angrily, his angry voice echoing off the walls. 

"Forgive me my dark lord, my family is not as pathetic as him." She said quietly.

"All right, I'll consider giving you the honor of becoming of my dark minions. But, you must kill your uncle, Severus Snape, first."   
  
~~~ 

A/N: Ahhh!!! Sad chappie!!! Yes I know, even my beta-reader said so!!! oh well!!! I'm updating this before halloween, but I'm broke...so er....here!!! *hands out pictures of orli in the shower*.....don't ask how I got these...it'll be our little secret...*shhhh*....

Thanks to

Pixie5252: Ah! You're the awesomeesy (ha is that a word?) beta-reader yet!!!

DragonTamer47:...sorry for the whole Orli thingy. If you don't want the pictures...I got a surprise for you...*gives Dragontamer GIANT box filled with fancy chocolates* Thanks for reviewing!

Pudding speck: Heheh. Don't worry, it'll all make sense soon, if you want you can go back to certain chapters where it'll make more sense and its liek forshadowed and stuff *cough*chapter 1*cough*... Thanks SO much for reviewing

Danny: Yay. you don't hate me! I Know this is odd to tell you, but i had a friend named Danny...but now he hates me *cries* Thanks for reviewing thougH!

ginnygal189: don't worry, 'll keep on continuin,I would never leave you guys with Ginny going to Azkaban. THATD BE HARSH!!! ~_~...lol thanks so much for reviewing

  
insanely freaky dudett: hehee I love your pen name! I know it wasn't, but that's the injusticeof the Ministry!!! SO BLAME HIM *points to Fudge doll*...grrrrr....*attacks Fudge doll*...thanks for reviewing.

AND I CANNOT SAY THIS ENOUG!H!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I AM SO CLOSE TO GETTNG 150 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I won't update til I get 150 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Broken Promises

_"I caught this wench trying to sneak in." Peter snickered, tossing her to the ground._

_"Severus' niece. excellent." Voldemort said grinning madly._

_"My Dark Lord. I beg your apologies, I merely wanted to join the Death eaters." The teacher said, bowing low. _

_"Shut up wench! Even someone like yourself wouldn't be stupid enough to know that you can't merely join. You must be summoned." Voldemort said harshly, kicking her. The teacher didn't even flinch when she said, "But my Dark Lord, the Snape family has served you...I merely wanted to fulfil my rightful duty." _

_"Psh, what do you call your uncle!?" Voldemort said angrily, his angry voice echoing off the walls. _

_"Forgive me my dark lord, my family is not as pathetic as him." She said quietly._

_"All right, I'll consider giving you the honor of becoming of my dark minions. But, you must kill your uncle, Severus Snape, first." _

===

"It'll be my pleasure. The old man was beginning to bother me anyhow." Vanessa Snape said evilly. 

"Excellent. Have you met my future Death Eater Weasley? I think you'll find her quite familiar." Voldemort said cackling.

  
"Hello Miss Weasley." The D.A.D.A teacher said smiling sweetly. Coming close to her, subtly she stuck a rolled piece of parchment in her shirt pocket. "Forgive me my Dark Lord, but I must be off before that old fool, Dumbledore notices my absence." She said leaving the room.

"Peter, please bring Atoe in the room." Voldemort barked. Peter bowed and left the room, before coming back with the ministry guard. Ginny glared at him when he came in. Atoe grinned back evilly. He looked very similar to his brother, dark hair, skinny, and those eyes shone exact same way.

"Good Job Lucifer. I never would of thought the Ministry would be stupid enough to leave this brat in your care." Voldemort said grinning madly.

"Thank you my Dark Lord." Lucifer said, kissing the hems of Voldemort's robes. "And I must thank this brat for making it so easy to capture her." Lucifer said roughly before putting his mouth on hers. Ginny yelled before kicking him in the stomach. 

"Why you little---" Lucifer said, pulling out his wand.

"Quiet Atoe. This brat isn't for your sick little games. So shut up, and leave my sight." Voldemort said harshly.   


"Yes my Lord." Lucifer said bowing, before leaving the cold chamber.

"My apologies. so, Miss Weasley, are you going to join willingly, or will you have to join by force? I'll leave you with these thoughts, in the meantime, I'll leave you with this. The exact double of your wand, 11 inches long, Mahogany wood, and of course, the core being made of unicorn hair. Peter, I'm leaving you in charge of the girl." Voldemort said, before leaving. 

"Yes my dark Lord." Peter said, bowing until Voldemort left the room. 

"You're nothing but a lackey." Ginny said sharply.

"Shut it girl." Peter said, before striking Ginny. Ginny didn't say anything, but glared at the plump man. She thought of possible ways to knock him out so she could read the parchment, but then again, the parchment wouldn't be worth it. She calmed herself, and sat as lazily and comfortably as she could, restrained in the chair. 

"Are you trying to mock me?" Peter asked, taking his wand out. 

"Of course not." Ginny said coolly.

"Cru--"

"Wait a moment." Ginny said calmly, raising her feet so they were a couple inches from Peter's face. "Do you really want to do this? I mean, if you want me to join forces, torturing sure isn't going to help your cause. In fact, tell your dark lord it would be better to just give me stuff, power, riches, certain privileges.." Ginny said raising an eyebrow. 

"Hmph. Take care of that in the morning, for now, you're mine." Peter said snidely. "Now, where were we, ah yes...CRUCIO!" 

Ginny screamed out in pain. Her eyes rolled to the back out of her head, and she started bleeding from the nose. Her vision blurred, as everything faded to black.

===

"You have to kill him?" Dumbledore asked idly, while filling out papers.

"Headmaster, with all due respect, shouldn't you be...a tad bit worried?" Vanessa Snape asked, apparently very worried. 

"Ah, Miss Snape, you shouldn't feel the need to be worried for your uncle. I assure you, I have just the plan for this. I expected Voldemort to do something like this, he does not like to be crossed. It is a simple matter, of using the correct charms, the right talk, and staying ahead in the game." 

"Headmaster, I feel cannot do any of those things. I'm just very worried for the safety of Miss Weasley and my uncle. I hope her family figures out soon." 

"Professor?" Harry asked. Standing in the open doorway of Professor Dumbledore's office. 

"Ah Harry, having trouble sleeping?" Professor Dumbledore asked. 

"Ginny...is she'd.." Harry said hopelessly.

"Yes, Harry. I am afraid ... Ginny Weasley is in the clutches of Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said grimly. Harry stood there in shock, hoping to believe those words weren't true. 

"He's telling the truth Harry." Vanessa Snape said getting up to guide Harry to a chair. "We had a hunch there was a plot for her from inside the ministry. Ever since that prophecy has been made about her, we knew it'd be hard to keep her out of Voldemort's clutches. I went to his lair, to discover Miss Weasley in grave danger."

"So you're a member of the order?" Harry asked his D.A.D.A teacher. She looked back and smiled, her midnight black hair shone in the moonlight, and her green eyes glimmered with amusement. 

"Yes Harry, I've always wanted to take revenge on Voldemort. Ever since he---"

"That's enough Vanessa." Severus Snape said sharply from Dumbledore's doorway.

"Uncle Severus, what are you do---" Vanessa said, getting up to rush over to her uncle.

"I couldn't sleep. As for Potter, he should go back to his dormitory, as classes are tomorrow." Severus Snape said to his niece. 

"Well, that's obvious, but Miss Weasley has been abducted. He has every right to be tireless!! I know I was when y--" 

"That's enough." Dumbledore said to the scene. Vanessa was absolutely livid, Harry wore a confused look, and Snape's was unreadable. 

"Vanessa, we may talk about this later. Please take Mr. Potter back to dormitory so Mr. Filch won't punish him. So Severus, what did you need to see me about?" Dumbledore asked as the weary defense against the dark arts teacher and Harry walked out if the office. 

"Professor, may I ask what that was about?" Harry asked politely.

"I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have even talked about it in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. I guess my uncle just hit a soft spot with me. Ah, here we are. Good night Harry, I'll expect to see you in class tomorrow, don't do anything rash." Vanessa said warmly when they arrived at the portrait. 

"Goodnight professor." Harry said. Harry went into the his dorm room, to arrive to the snores of Neville, Seamus, and Dean. He looked around, before taking out the locket Ginny gave him. 'Ginny, I promise I'll rescue you.' Harry thought. He found his firebolt, invisibility cloak, and his wand and quietly left the dorm room.

===

"So my sweet little Ginny, who is it going to be? Potty or our Dark Lord." Lucifer Atoe said sweetly, when Ginny regained consciousness the next day. 

"Go to Hell." Ginny spat. Luficer grinned, before punching her in the face. Blood started trailing down her cheeks, but Ginny still glared at him, not showing signs of weakness.

"Lucifer, what the hell are you doing?" Peter asked angrily. "You know the Dark Lord's orders, keep away from the girl." 

"Shut it Petey, I wouldn't be throwing around that power if I were you. Remember, the whole lot here would've killed you, if it weren't for his orders." Lucifer spat back. Ginny watched the two share an intense glare. Lucifer, however, walked out, shoving Peter in the process. 

"Sick bastard." Peter mumbled after Lucifer left. "He specifically said no one should touch a hair on your head. Oh well, a little healing spell should do it." Peter mumbled after muttering a spell to heal up Ginny's cuts.

"Wha--"

"I'm just following orders, if it were up to me, I'd kill you on the spot." Peter said. Peter walked away, to see if anyone was coming. Ginny looked and saw light shining through the windows surrounding the damp, cold chamber.

===

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked fretfully in the forbidden forest. 

"Yeah, how do you know Ginny isn' t at home?" Lynn asked. 

"Just trust me you guys, there's no time to explain." Harry said, looking around for the threstals. 

"Harry...remember what happened last year?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry stopped, Hermione put her hand over her mouth, when she realized what she said. Lynn looked back and fourth between the two. 

"Harry...I have no idea what happened, but even if you knew Ginny was being held at y-You-know-who's, how would you know where to go?" Lynn asked cautiously.

"We're not going to Voldemort's house." Harry said quietly. 

"Then where---" 

"We're going to number twelve, Grimmauld Place." Harry said.

===

"Lil' Ginny Weasley? Captured?" Tonks asked, her hair changing from purple to green in and instant. 

"Yes Tonks, the family made that discovery his morning, also Harry and Her---" Remus Lupin was cut off by a loud knock on the door. 

"Oh, that might be Dung---I told him to stop by to---" Tonks said, cut off by Lupin's "shh." Lupin took out his wand, and tiptoed to the front door, opening it quickly pointing it in the face of Harry, Lynn, and Hermione. They looked back with frightened stares, and Lupin slowly put his wand down, but still had a firm grip on it, her ushered them inside to the kitchen. 

"Harry, Hermione, what in Merlin's name are you----who's that?" Lupin asked. 

"This is Lynn Chang." Harry said, setting his firebolt down.

"What are you three doing here?" Tonks asked. This time, her hair was bright blue and her eyes were green.

"Ginny, she---" 

"Is missing, yes, Harry, we know. What we want to know is what you are doing here." Lupin asked.

"We have to go rescue her!" Harry said frantically.

"The order all ready has a plan. Now eat breakfast, then we'll go floo Dumbledore." Lupin said mildly.

"Why aren't you rushing out there!? GINNY IS IN DANGER, DAMN IT!" Harry yelled. 

"Harry! Don't use that tone with us, you know we're working hard to get her. Rash decisions can definately put any wizard in grave danger. So setle down, and leave this to us." Lupin said.

"Merlin, Harry, old Lupin here is right, you just can't rush in, luckily we have a plan, the only problem we still can't solve is what were going to do with Ginny once we bust her out of there!" Tonks said worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked. 

"Well..." Tonks said, "I mean she can't exactly go back to school. They're still sending her to Azkaban, the whole ministry thinks she ran away." Tonks said.

"Tonks, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked, her voice unnaturally high.

"Can't tell you lot, just eat your bloody breakfast!" Tonks said, getting out some pieces of toast and some eggs for the three. 

Harry said nothing, but pulled out his chair and looked around the kitchen, he looked in the table, and saw knife marks. Harry grinned, remembering the time that George and Fred set the table with magic. 

"Harry, can you please tell me what this place is?!" Lynn asked. 

"Sorry. It's confidential." Lupin said shortly.

"But--"

"Best forget about it, old Lupin is very stubborn." Tonks said brightly. 

"Lupin!" Snape said yelled from the other room.

"Snape!!!?" Lupin, asked bewildered going into the den.

"Where is POTTER!?" The whole gang heard, Snape yell.

"They're here Severus, I'll have them over there after they eat breakfast." Lupin said calmly.

"It's not that. Ronald Weasley is officially missing from his house and Hogwarts."

===

A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed, I know I promised I wouldn't update til I get 150 reviews (and I've gotten like 156) so I'm so sorry for the delay!!!! I've been stuck in writing rut! Luckily mypal Pixie5252 helped me out of it! Please go read her fic: Harry Potter and the Cloud of Darkness. It's a H/HR fic...but I still like it and I am soooo H/G! SO GO READ IT! IT's THAT GOOD! *unlike mine* ~_~

Pixie5252: Code would be so awesome!!! But my email does this thing so it only has plain text. So you might have to send it in a word doc or something! ^_^. Thanks for being an awesome beta-reader! UPDATE SOON!

DragonTamer47: 0_0; Wow. Grounded? *snickers* You poor thing...Thanks for reviewing! That shows some great dedicatioN!!!! ^_^ *hands DragonTamer47 some fireworks* Go cause some mischief *grins*

Spirit of Forests: *scary*....cool!!! I wish I had spirits...instead I just have this...*points to penguin army made up of 500,000 penguins and three 1/2 flamingoes* 

Flanders: XD! No more band together TT_TT...oh well I'll still talk to you *yeah right* j/k!

Genie FF03: Yay! um! okay, so well, if you didn't get it in this chapter, basically, the ministry didn't know Lucifer worked for Voldemort *they're just THAT dumb* So, it's more like a VOldy set-up. So te ministry perceives it differently.

Loopyloony: Thanks for reviewing!!! Don't worry!!! I would NEVER kill off Gin....or WOULD I??!?!?!?!?! *dun dun dun*

Jetmcn: Thanks so much! Thanks for reviewing

ginnygal189: hehe! omg! Did you see the trailer for Orlando Bloom's new movie? My friend has all ready watched it 73 times. . . and it's only the TEASER trailer...btw thanks for reviewing

CIA151: Sorry, it's a bit late for that!! Anyway I was busy handing out candy to little Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's (i'm so bad...I handed out EXTRA candy to all the Harry Potter people...my mom got mad at me XD)

Danny: It's a really long story! His girlfriend and I are friends and no matter what she says he won't even talk to me! I really don't mind though, because it really isn't my fault. And I DID say I'd apologize. Lol! I hope you don't hate me!!! 

Wow! That's alot of reviews, since you're all here I might as well tell you about my super fun halloween! my friend came over to hand out candy with me, and we handed out candy to the CUTEST little kids. Then we got bored and went trick or treating for an hour, (we were like the oldest ones trick-or-treating)....so we got tonsa candy since we went late, Then we came back to my house, traded some candy and played games ^_^. Anyway, enough about me! Please review, andtell me about your halloween if you want!! That'd be awesome ^_^;


	20. Ginny's Recue, Narissca's Dagger

"Lupin!" Snape said yelled from the other room.

"Snape!!!?" Lupin, asked bewildered going into the den.

"Where is POTTER!?" The whole gang heard Snape yell.

"They're here Severus, I'll have them over there after they eat breakfast." Lupin said calmly.

"It's not that. Ronald Weasley is officially missing from his house and Hogwarts."

===

"Ron?" Hermione said blankly, dropping her silverware. 

"How long has he been missing?" Lupin asked from the other room. 

"About 36 hours." Snape said at once. 

"It should've only taken him about 8 hours to get there." Harry muttered to himself.

"Is there a search team looking for him?" Lupin asked again.

"Not yet, Dumbledore is still talking it out with the minister. You have got to understand, that the fact that Weasley ran away from school is strictly our responsibility, and the minister is also establishing a search team for Ginny as well. We think this is connected, see what you can find out. Now if you excuse me, I'm late for a lesson. And tell Potter, Granger, and Chang that they are getting 50 points taken away for their little midnight trip to your place." Snape said. Lupin walked through the door, carefully avoiding Lynn, Harry and Hermione's eyes.

"Professor, where's Ron!?" Hermione asked with tears welling in her eyes. 

"I don't know Hermione. Now, finish your breakfast. try not to worry, the Order will work on it as soon as possible." Lupin said, his voice strangely calm.

"WEREN'T YOU LISTENING? RON CAN BE DEAD BY NOW! HOW CAN YOU TELL US NOT TO WORRY WHEN OUR BEST FRIEND IS IN MORTAL PERIL!?" Harry yelled, while Hermione just started bawling at the top of her lungs. Lynn said nothing, but looked down at her plate, avoiding the scene playing out before her eyes.

"Harry. Remus knows what he's doing." Tonks said sharply, while Remus said nothing. "I'll take you kids to Hogwarts, I have to run some errands today." Tonks said quietly, ushering everyone to get out.

"My dad wouldn't have just sat around, neither would Sirius." Harry said coldly on his way out.

===

WARNING:*GRAPHIC VIOLENT SCENE*(actually not to violent, but violent enough for a warning)

"Look. A family reunion." Peter snickered, throwing Ron to the ground, causing a sickneing crunch. The moonlight was shining through the window, reflecting Ginny's scarred face, and her tiny figure sitting limply in the chair.

"Ron?" Ginny asked, looking up from the chair was bound in. Ron gasped, when he looked up his sister's face. There was dried blood down the sides of her face, her red hair was dull and her eyes lost their sparkle.

"You bastards! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Ron yelled, gettting up, despite his arm hanging limply at his side. 

"Silence." Peter said coldly, before taking his wand out again. "CRUCIO!" Peter said, watching Ron writhe on the ground in pain. 

"RON!" Ginny screamed when she saw the scene before her eyes. "CURSE ME INSTEAD. IT'S ME YOU WANT!" Ginny screamed, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. 

"Punch her." Peter said simply. 

"What?" Ron asked weakly, getting up.

"You heard me." Peter said grinning. "Imperio." Ron looked at his sister in panic as his feet started walking mindlessly to his defensless sister. He stopped, and his armed raised from his sides as he punched Ginny repeatedly. Tears were forming in Ron's eyes as he continued to collide his fist to Ginny's face. Finally, Ron stopped and kneeled like a dog in front of Ginny, who's face was now swollen.

"You're sick, you rat." Ron choked through his tears. 

"I'm merely following orders." Peter said. 

"That's bullshit. You're a sorry excuse for a human being." Lucifer said, coming in, beside another Death Eater. 

"Shut it Atoe." Peter snarled. "Since when were you about morals?" 

"Since when did you get so much confidence?" A familar voice asked from beneath the other Death Eater's cloak. The mysterious Death Eater took out there fist and punched Peter in the face, before kicking him in the groin. Lucifer walked over to Ginny and Ron, took out his wand and muttered a spell, freeing Ginny of her bonds. She looked up and gave him a look of puzzlement. 

"It's me, Remus." Lucifer whispered giving them a smile that looked exactly like Lupin's. He muttered a spell and Ron's arm healed, and he took Ginny in his arms. 

"She's to weak too walk Tonks." He said to Tonks, who was standing over an unconcious Peter. "Better erase his memories."

"Can do, have the socks?" Tonks asked seriously. Ron standing next to Lupin gave Tonks a weird look.

"Yeah, now let's get out of here before someone comes." Remus said turning back into himself. 

"To late Wolfy." Narissca Malfoy snarled, coming in. Immeadiately she threw a Crucio spell at Remus, causing Remus and Ginny to drop to the ground. Ron meanwhile, tackled Narissca bumping her to the ground before Tonks took the socks out of Remus's robes. She revived Remus and got Ginny, Ron rushed over to them before Tonks muttered a spell, causing the socks to turn blue then back to its normal color. Narissca Malfoy, getting up, took a knife out of her robe and threw it towards Remus. Suddenly, as if a hook pulled them around the navel, everything swirled, before they all landed on the ground at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Floo Dumbledore, something's wrong with Remus." Tonks said to Ron, when they got back as Remus collapsed to the ground with a small pool of blood forming out of the knife in Remus' stomach.

===

A/N: first of all, I am soooo sorry for all the mean things I am doing to Ginny!!! But you know, as they say , what doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Plus it gives you all the more reason to hate voldemort and Peter! Which I am proud to announce...i am forming a new club, called PAV Haters! (Peter and Voldy Haters) The presidents of course are me and my buddy Pixie5252!!! Which btw you should go read her fics!!! THEY'RE LIKE AWESOME...TO THE EXTREME!!

Also, if you're into Pirates of the Carribean, MWPP fics (which stands for Moony, Wormatil, Padfoot and Prongs), or D/HR Stories and is old enough for rated R stories, go read one of ElfGirl4's stories! They're good, I promise!!!

Anyway, personal thankies:

Danny: Awwwwe totally cuteness! I wish guys would pay attention to me...but no...I'm the "cute" little "naiive" innocent one...*snorts* Thanks for reviewing, as always! 

Ginnygal189: awe, he got mad? Oh well, Harry Potter must be like, our kryptonite. It might be LOTR oon too, because I just started reading the first one! anyway, thanks for the review!

Insanely Freaky Dudett: Hehehehhe. I wish I had a lil bro, i went with my friend *who's moving sniff*...Anyway! Thanks for reviewing!!!

RonplusHermione4eva: Ah! I love your pen name, it totally states how I feel about them to!!! Thanks for the compliment and the review!!!

Pixie5252: Ahhh!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! You know what?! You and I should write a fanfic about Peter's Hour of Doom someday, (after all we are now the presidents of PAV Haters club)...thanks again for being the best beta reader ever, and PLZ update your stories!

Ah! You all know the drill, PLZ review *hands reviewers limited edition PAV haters t-shirt*


	21. Memories of You

"Remus..." Ron said his face growing pale.

"Ron. GO FLOO HIM." Tonks said firmly. Hastily, she ripped of a large part of her cloak and slowly took the knife out from his side, and wrapped the torn fabric around wrapped it around Remus.

"Tonks that isn't silver, is it?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"It doesn't look silver. Narissca has been down on her luck lately, she's had to settle for second rate objects. But the wounds still very horrible." Tonks said.

"Can't you do a spell to close the wound?" Ginny asked fretfully.

"Can't. I can't even do the simplest spell when it comes to healing. Remus is excellent at healing, but he's in no condition to do so." Tonks said, looking over at Ron, who was halfway into the fireplace, after a minute, he pulled his head out, and said, "He's coming." 

A minute later, Dumbledore landed on the floor, looking very grave. 

"What was the dagger made of?" He asked at once.

"Looks like some steel or something." Tonks replied.

"I see you've covered the wound, excellent." Dumbledore said, before taking out a pale, blue potion in a small vial and his wand.

"Drink up Remus." Dumbledore said, before opening Remus' mouth and forcing him to drink the potion."Medicor vulnus cultellus." A blue spark flew from his wand and dissapeared into Remus. As the bleeding stopped, Dumbledore directed his eyes towards Ginny, who was covered in bruises and and cuts. 

"Ah, Miss Weasley. I shall see to it those are tended to as well." Dumbledore said, before pulling out another vial filled with a sparkling red liquid out of his maroon robes. Carefully, he set it down, and pulled out a purple hankerchief. With the flick of his wrist, the vial opened, spilling drops of the red liquid over the hankerchief, then gently patting Ginny's wounds. Ron looked on as Remus slept and as Tonks watched over him. Then he looked at his sister, who's expression was unreadable. Ginny looked over at Ron and gave him a small smile, and Ron gave a feeble one in return. He looked at the fireplace as guilt built up in his stomach.

***FlashBack***

"Punch her." Peter said simply. 

"What?" I asked weakly, getting up.

"You heard me." Peter said grinning. "Imperio." I looked at Ginny in panic as my feet started walking to her. 'Punch her. NOW.' Peter said inside my head. I could only remember Ginny's pained face as I punched her over and over. Each one with more force than the next. Ginny's blood covered my knuckles as it happened. Finally, my body regained control, immeadiately, I kneeled down, so I couldn't see Gin's pained face. 

"You're sick, you rat." I choked through my tears. 

===

Ron looked down at his knuckles, coverd in dry blood. He then looked over at Ginny and Dumbledore. Ginny's small figure crouched over, finally relaxed as the hankerchief still floated around, looking for spots it missed. Meanwhile, Dumbeldore's figure stood over Ginny, serenely and calmly. His eyes shone with wisdom as his face, and despite the wrinkles, illustrated the passion and determination he had for life.

"Professor?" Ron said, speaking up for the first time. 

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore said in reply.

"Will Ginny be all right?" Ron asked, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny look at him.

"Yes and no." Dumbledore said grimly, looking down at her. 

"Wha---" Ron asked, getting up.

"Her scars will heal fine, but being held captive for two days..." Dumbledore said quietly, trailing off.

"Professor Dumbledore, will I still have to go back to Azkaban?" Ginny asked wth fear in her voice.

"I am afraid that is out of my control Miss Weasley. We will not hand you over to the ministry, but I cannot promise your safety. I will alert Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Miss Chang of your return. In the meantime, you will stay here with Professor Lupin and Tonks. Mr. Weasley, do you want to say goodbye before you have to go back to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore said to Ron and Ginny, before going to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Gin...I'm sorry." Ron said to Ginny.

"Why would you be sorry?" Ginny asked, pretending to smile. 

"For hitting you." Ron said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Ron, you were under the Imperius curse. I'm just glad you risked everything to rescue me." Ginny replied. 

"That shouldn't be an excuse. When we were little I promised I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." Ron said. Ginny, shocked didn't say anything in return. Instead, she hugged her brother tightly. 

"Ron. Don't worry, you and everyone else are the best brothers a girl could ask for." Ginny whispered. Smiling, Ron rumpled Ginny's hair and left with Dumbledore with the sandwhich portkey.

===

"Harry!" Cho said, hugging Harry as he walked from dinner. 

"Uh...hi Cho." Harry said blushing. He'd forgotten how pretty Cho was, despite being around her all the time. Harry mentally slapped himself, remembering that Ginny was his girlfriend, and that she was in mortal peril for all he knew.

"Hi, Cho. Can you let go? I can't breathe." Harry said untruthfully. Cho frowned and let go. 

"Harry, what's up?" Cho asked, noticing his face burrowed in deep thought.

"Nothing, Cho." Harry said tonelessly.

"Ahem. So. Harry, any news on Ginny?" Lynn asked, staring at Cho. She was now walking in between Harry and Cho and looked extremely cross. Harry muttered a 'I haven't heard anything' and Cho shot Lynn a glare.

"So Cho, how is Draco, your boyfriend, doing?" Lynn asked angrily.

"Listen, I didn't know you two were...you know...dating." Cho said nervously.

"Whatever, I'm over him." Lynn said untruthfully, remembering the day she came back. 

***FLASHBACK***

"Draco, do you really feel that way?" Cho asked, her black hair shining in the moonlight. Harry, Hermione, and Lynn were walking back from Dumbledore's office when they saw Draco talking to Cho.

"Yeah, I do Chang. I've liked you for awhile now." Draco said. He stood by the window as the moonlight reflected light onto him. 

"I guess I can go out with you..." Cho said, before Draco leaned in for a kiss. Hermione and Harry both looked at Lynn, who's face was stoic. She muttered a 'let's go', before they walked into the common room and Lynn retreated to her dorm.

===

"Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley?!" Professor McGonogall asked when Dumbledore and Ron landed with an 'oomph' in the middle of Dumbledore's office. Ron looked around the office looking at the different objects, portraits, and books. 

"Yes Minerva, I found Mr. Weasley at headquarters. Lead him to his room, and if anyone asks,tell them to come to my office." Dumbledore said at once. 

"All right Headmaster." Professor McGonogall said, curtly. "Let's go Mr. Weasley." 

"All right Professor. Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Ron said before leaving his office.

"Ron?" Hermione asked when Professor McGonogall and Ron approached the Gryffindor Tower. Her eyes were red and puffy,as if they were crying for days, but despite how disheveled she was, Hermione's smile made Ron feel happier than he has been for days. Hermione ran up to him and embraced him tightly, and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and left.

"Maybe I should run away more often." Ron said smiling, while resting his chin on Hermione's head, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and pumpkins. (A/N: okay that was POINTLESS. But cinnamon smells good...)

"Wait until I tell Lynn and Harry you're back. We're all so worried. Did you find Ginny?" Hermione asked quietly. 

"So where's Lynn and Harry?" Ron asked, ignoring the last thing Hermione said, avoiding the topic of Ginny.

"There they are!" Hermione said, spotting them behind Ron's shoulder. They were walking with Cho, Harry and Lynn both looking surly.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said, turning around. He grinned at Harry and Lynn as their faces changed from to surly, to shocked, and finally to happiness.

"RON!" Lynn said, hugging him around the middle. "Are you okay? Where were you? Where's Ginny?" Lynn said all at once.

"Lynn...let Ron breathe." Harry said grinning for the first time in days, "Hey Ron, glad you're back. Let's go to our dorm room." Harry said quietly, as Cho walked over to Draco. Nothing was said as Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Lynn walked up to the boy's dorm.

"So. What happened?" Lynn asked, as soon as Hermione put the locking charm on the door. 

"Well..." Ron said, as soon as he started the story. Harry's expression was unreadable and Lynn and Hermione eyes were soon filled with tears.

"It's okay though! She's with Tonks and Remus at the order." Ron said, trying to comfort them.

"Guys, I think it's time to form the D.A. again." Harry said after a moment of silence. 

===

"Now Gin, Dung and I are going to take turns standing outside your door, but we can't be to careful." Tonks said later that night as she muttered a spell to create a barrier around Ginny. "Ah. Deflects spells and weapons, an excellent charm, created by Dumbledore of course. Well, good night Gin." Tonks said before closing the door.

Ginny stared at the ceiling, feeling more wide awake than ever. She turned over and stared at the blank wall. She thought about Ron and her family, wondering if they knew where she was. She wondered about Harry, Lynn, and Hermione and wondered what they were up to. 'I wish I didn't have the sorceress reincarnated into me.' Ginnythought before falling asleep.

****Dream Sequence****

"GIN, GO! NOW!" Exclaimed a man that looked exactly like Harry. She was in a dark forest, though at the edge. In the background, Ginny heard terrified screams and manical laughter. Looking around, Ginny discovered peasants slaughtered in a nearby village from what was the Death Eaters of the past.

"No! Harry! I'm not leaving you!" A woman that Ginny assumed was the sorceress said.

"Leave, or he'll get you!" He said dertiminedly.

"No, you promised we'd be together forever!" The woman said quietly. The man stroked her cheek and whispered, "we will be." Before pushing her into a large tree hole and putting a stunning spell on her. After he pushed her into the tree, a tall, mysterious wizard apparated before him.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled, before a flash of green light appeared, immeadiately, the man fell down the ground.

"Harry! Noooo!" The sorceress screamed, before breaking the barrier and running to his side. "Acerbus, you bastard! Rot in Hell!"She screamed before glowing an eerie red color, she aggresively took out her wand and yelled, "Erviso's IRA!" After the spell was cast, the wizard disapeared, leaving the sorceress with Harold.

"Harold, if we can't be together in this lifetime, then...Degero Quandoque Denuo!" She said, embracing her dead husband, as a blue light glowed around them.

"This can be prevented...history doesn't always have to repeat itself." The sorceress said beside Ginny. 

"Aren't you supposed to be over there?" Ginny asked in disconcertation, looking at the dead bodies of the sorceress and her husband.

"Don't be surprised Ginny. You're seeing one of my memories, which means I am as free to see it as you are." 

===

A/N: All right...Confused-ness for sho! Just send a review telling me what to clarify. Both my beta reader and I got it...but I'm not sure if you kind people will...

Thanks:

Pixie5252: ahhh!!! okay, the series willl begin in my story but part two can be in your story!!!! Thanks for reviewing and being the best beta-reader EVA!

Flanders: cough cough we're dorks cough cough

Ginnygal189: ha! I love Orli to! Just waiting on the edge for Pirates of the Carribean to come out on DVD! And I'm glad you liked the tee-shirt!

Pudding Speck: Sorry it was short! Hopefuly this compensated for it!!!! You can be in the club *hands official looking PAV haters club badge to pudding speck* U're a premium member!!!! ^_^

RonplusHermione4eva: Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you liked the R/Hr fluffiness in this chapter (okay, there wasn't THAT much...but there will some more...MUHAHAH)

LoopyLoony: Thanks so much! yes yes, poor Remus : (

Genie FF03: yeah...I never thought about that until I wrote this chapter...@_@. Thanks for reviewing!

Okay the part you've been waiting for!!!

PETER'S HOUR OF DOOOOOOM: 

Youkai: HAHAHHAHAHHAHA

Pixie: Uh...why are you laughing?

Youkai:....I don't know...

Pixie: *rolls eyes* Okay. WELCOME TO PETER'S HOUR OF DOOM!!!! This'll be a mini-series going between Youkai's fic and my fic! And blah blah blah....okay. Let's bring out the victiim...PETER!!!

Peter: ...uh...

Pixie: SILENCE YOU! *ties peter up*

Youkai: HERMAN *huggles army penguins* Listen, to kick it off, we'll start with the ever so wonderful famous PENGUIN ATTACK! Used to conquer Canada in 3008...CHARGE *penguins charge and poke peter non-stop...* YOU CALL THAT AN ATTAC---WAIT....*throws fishes on peter*...*penguins attack peter*

Alrighty then...not as funny or morbid as Pixie's version, catch PART TWO in Pixie's uh...fics...i think it'd be You Got A Way...so check that out for part to.

*hands out plastic badges* okay. you're all basic members of the PAV haters club! 


	22. The Return of the Dumbledore's Army

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...

"Harold, if we can't be together in this lifetime, then...Degero Quandoque Denuo!" She said, embracing her dead husband, as a blue light glowed around them.

"This can be prevented...history doesn't always have to repeat itself." The sorceress said beside Ginny. 

"Aren't you supposed to be over there?" Ginny asked in disconcertation, looking at the dead bodies of the sorceress and her husband.

"Don't be surprised Ginny. You're seeing one of my memories, which means I am as free to see it as you are."

===

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. Ginny's eyes widened as she came to realization that standing in front of her was the sorceress who had awakened within her, the sorceress that had been dead for over a thousand years. It looked as if she hadn't died, she was still very pale, but had brown freckles placed on her face, her curled scarlet red hair flowed past her shoulders and her eyes shone like almond shaped pools of chocolate. Ginny and the sorceress, Virginia were standing face to face in a dark forest, filled with the two pale, lifeless bodies of the sorceress and her husband. Acerbus was no where to be found, all that was left was his robes and wand. 

"What I mean Ginny, is...well. How do I exactly put this?" The sorceress said frowing, forrwring her face in concentration. Ginny stared in amazement at the sorceress. After a long period of silence, Ginny decided if 

"Go on and tell me! After all the bullshit I've been through, nothing surprises me anymore." Ginny said, growing impatient. 

"All right, no need to get lippy. I just don't want to shock you. But since you want the truth...you and I share the body, mentally, of course, but your knowledge of me has been hidden for some time. After all, every time I have to step into every dangerous situation you encounter, I have to erase your memories. And, yes, I can still use spells." The sorceress said, spotting Ginny's look of surprise. "I only kept this hidden until I thought you were ready, after your last encounter with that Acerbus, I know that I should tell you everything." 

"Who the hell is Acerbus?" Ginny asked angrily. "And why did you have to erase my memories? It could've saved me from hiding from the Ministry!!" Ginny yelled, getting angrier by the second.

"Calm down, Ginny. I knew you'd take it this way when I told you. Acerbus has been known in your time for awhile. That's all I'll say. And I had to erase your memories because I didn't think you were ready. Do you really think having the knowledge of a spell that could possibly destroy all wizard kind would be the best thing for you?!" Virginia said, raising her voice.

"Listen, you and I shouldn't even be sharing the same body, it's mine. What made you think you have the right to hide everything? And what makes you think you had the right to share it with me in the first place?" Ginny yelled.

"You're right. I didn't have the right to share this body with you. It was a desparate move I made years ago, and I spent years wondering why I did it." The sorceress replied dismally.

"Love, maybe?" Ginny said, turning her head towards the bodies.

"Maybe, or maybe I was to afraid to face death. Harry and I always were. We loved life so much." 

"Harry?" Ginny said inquisitively.

"Yes. My husband, the one over there." The sorceress replied, eerily pointing her finger towards the body of her husband.

"Bloody hell." Ginny said, shocked at the resemblance between him and Harry.

"Yes, eerie, isn't it? Their resemblance is shocking." The sorceress said, smiling at Ginny.

"What about the spell and the other branches of magic?!" Ginny asked, remembering the book at the Ministry of Magic.

"Hm?" The sorceress asked looking at Ginny.

"The spells! Destruction's Wrath!!! And what about Delego Spiritus?" Ginny asked, attempting to stir some memories.  
  
"The spells, oh my dear. What about them?" The sorceress asked polietly. 

"Well how'd you invent them? What's their purpose? Why hasn't anyone used these before?!" Ginny asked all at once. The sorceress looked at her in shock, and then smiled at her in amusement.

"Well, Ginny, I guess I just go interested in reincarnation. Everyone knows there is no spell to bring the dead back to life, but what if you could use reincarnation spells? I experimented with animals, looking at their memories when they were born. My husband and I became interested in it, but he was working on a different spell to defeat Acerbus. Most of the townspeople shunned us, saying we were insane. I guess we kind of were, obsessed and messing with fate. Eventually, Harold tried different variations of the destruction spell, but most had major flaws. I perfected it, as well as my reincarnation technique. But it was to late. Most of our friends were either dead or they fled to serve for Acerbus." The sorceress said quietly."And before we could officially document it, he came. He found about out our work and killed us, as you see. But I got him before he got me. At least I thought I did." She said sadly. "Can you do me a favor, Ginny?" She asked softly.

"Sure, anything." Ginny said desperately.

"Wake up."

Ginny eyes snapped open as she sat up. She looked around the room, and found it the same dismal room at the house of Black. Light peeked in from the crack under her bedroom door, and the moonligh shone through the window. 'What a strange dream. It seemed so real.' Ginny thought, yawning. Slowly, the door creaked open, as Tonks walked in the room and jumped in surprise when she saw Ginny was awake.

"Merlin Ginny, it's two in the morning, why are you still up?" Tonks asked tiredly, yawning herself.

"I just had a stange dream that's all." Ginny said to Tonks.

"All right, go to bed then. You really need your rest. I'll be outside the door if you need me." Tonks said, before closing the door and resuming her guard outside the door. Ginny sighed and ran her hand through her hair and gasped, when she pulled out a leaf out of her hair. 'That wasn't any dream.' Ginny thought frightfully to herself.

===

"The D.A.?" Lynn asked confusedly. 

"The Defense Association." Hermione answered at once. "We formed it secretly last year when that cow Umbridge taught here. We named it Dumbledore's Army to scare the ministry if they ever found out, but its purpose was basically to learn proper skills to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort." Hermione said to Lynn.

"But Harry, we actually have a competent teacher. There's no point, we should learn from a professional." Hermione said, staring at Harry.

"That's true." Lynn said. "But what she teaches isn't going to help us. The Defense Association doesn't have to deal with spells, it should deal with basic survival tactics." Lynn said to Harry.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Harry said. "Everyone I know is dependant on magic, and chances are, if you're with Voldemort, he's going to take away your wand, or disable you from using magic." Harry said to Hermione.

"But will Dumbledore even let us form it?" Ron asked. "There are people in the Minsitry who still won't stand for that type of thing." Ron said thoughtfully.

"I don't care. Do you think I'll just idly stand by and wait for people to die because they are dependant on magic?!" Harry said angrily. 

"Harry, we get your point." Lynn said. "But where could we do this? And how would we tell people about it?"

"The room of requirement of course." Hermione said, looking as if she finally accpeted the idea of running the association again. "And we have our ways of communication." Hermione said, pulling out a galleon. 

"Hermione, are you okay?" Lynn asked her.

"Yes I am Lynn, meet me at the room of requirement. If you don't know where it is, ask Ron and Harry. I have some work to do." Hermione said, before storming out of the room. The next day, Lynn, Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked through the door to the room of requirment, this time there were compasses, water canteens, first aid kits, basic survival tactic books, and books on self defense. 

"I hope you all know why you're here." Hermione said, in the room of requirement, looking around at the familiar faces of previous year's D.A. members, and some new faces. "To learn basic survival tactics if anything ever happens to your wand." 

=== 

Peter's hour of doom!

Recap: 

Cho: *blushes* Oh yeah, sorry! *tosses gasoline to Youkai, and another to Pixie. With a synchronized action, Pixie and Youkai raise the gasoline above their heads, as Pixie places the voo-doo doll below Peter in the box. The crowd falls silent....

**Now a part by Youkai!**

Youkai: All righty then!!! Pixie let's pour this in 1...2...3...

Pixie: Now!

Penguin: *quack* *Penguin tackles the box before they put any gas on* 

Peter: OW! MY RIBS! #*%*#%&#&$$&(#$*$

Youkai: BAD PETEY!!!! Good work General Waddles, now let me resume torturing him, then we can rule the world.

Penguin: *Quack!* *leaves*

*Pixie and Youkai pour gasoline on to the box*

Youkai: AHAHAHA! Now he smells like GASOLINE! brilliant torture plan Pixie!

Audience: *rolls eyes*

Pixie: Actaully...there's more. YO CHO! HAND ME THE MATcHES!

Cho: Ooh, will do! *hands Pixie matches before resuming to flirt with random audience member*

Youkai:...hey...that's my BOYFRIEND! *chases cho* 

Pixie: GO YOUKAI!! FINISH HER!!! KILL HER OFF.........I mean...I WILL NOW LIGHT THE MATCH!!!

Audience: *gasps and become quiet* *some cameras flash*

Pixie: MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH*cough*HAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAH.*lights match and throws it gracefully onto the box*

Youkai: COME BACK HERE YOU Bi---OOh...pretty colors....*watches box light on fire*

Peter: #$&*#$%&*@#&*#&&*@#

Youkai: BAD PETEY! *pulls out OTHER voodoo doll and smacks it*

Part 4 will be in Pixie5252's MWPP fic, You Got A Way! (The best MWPP fic out there) 

===

A/N: Thanks to all who actually kept up with this fic! I know it get's a bit confusing at times, and I'm really thnkful that you keep on reading! I tried to make it so most of the answers got answered in this chapter, more speciffically about ginny and the sorceress (this is like, RIGHT out an anime, for those of you who hate anime, or dont know what it is, just ignore me)....So yeah thanks!

Pixie5252: Thanks so much for being a great beta-reader!!! MUAHAHHAH*coughs*HAHAHHAA...wait that's your line...mine is...*reads fic* DIIIEE CHOOOOOOOO!

Pudding Speck: DISNEY TOTALLY ROCKS* (voice liek squirt's) I LOVE FINDING NEMO! Disney movies are my fav, but since I'm in high school, everyone thinks it's NUTS that I love Disney...but with cute movies like that can you blame me? Anyway, thanks for revieiwng, and Pixie and I will keep the 80's music thing in mind...*looks over at pixie who is lighting another match around peter*...

ronaholic: Hehe. I guess you changed your penname, and yeah, I love all those shippers to! Not to picky though! Thanks for reviewing!!!

LoopyLoony: Awe!!! Thanks for like revieiwing!!!!! ..Cho...MUST....DIE...AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH*breathes*hahahhaha!

Insanely Freaky Dudett: Yeah! So sorry it's getting confusing!!! And I hope it didn't skip around as much in this chapter, thanks for sticking through and reading this story!!!

And to everyone who didn't review: I'm sad! But happy...but...*looks at snow*...oooh pretty. Anyway just try reviewing this time? It's just that, if you do, you'll recieve a wonderful present!!! Like this *hands out Luna and Colin plushies* So please, READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	23. Christmas Wishes and Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own Nutin!

===

A month had past, and Christmas break was rapidly approaching. In the month spent in isolation, Ginny's temper was shorter than ever, and counted the days til break, where she knew Ron, Hermione and Harry would visit. The Daily Prophet stopped mentioning the story on Ginny's disappearances, and now focused, once again, on the latest gossip. Ginny spent endless days wandering around the house, and eventually taught herself new spells, with the help of Remus and Tonks. Her dreams with the sorceress came around every night, but only to look at wonderful memories of life back then. Ginny often missed Hogwarts, missing the drama of her classmate's lives, the classes, the quidditch games, and of course, the many pranks that were to be pulled.

Harry and the others meanwhile, continued with their new Defense Association, while Ginny's well being was kept in mind. Even though he knew she was safe with Remus and Tonks, he thought of her when he wasn't preoccupied with drawing quidditch plans, homework, and the D.A. Eventually, Lynn got over her messy break-up with Draco, and resumed her normal mischievous self. Hermione and Ron, as happy as they were, decided to take a break from their relationship. They both worked harder in their studies and became even closer friends, enjoying their time together.

"All right, your assignment is to read chapters 12-16 in your books, and do an essay about the spell of your choice on this sheet." Vanessa Snape said happily, handing out pieces of parchment to the Sixth Year Gryffindors. 

"Professor Snape!" Hermione said, raising her hand. 

"Yes Miss Granger?" The professor responded kindly.

"How long is the essay supposed to be?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it can be whatever length you need it to be. As long as it explains the sufficient details about the spell to me. The requirements should be on the parchment I am passing around. Oh, class, there is going to be a book signing from the famous author Melinda Mevissan and her book, The Problem with Trolls. I suggest you go there this weekend, if you get me proof that you at least went to it, I will give you extra credit." She said, to the happy faces of her students.

"I know we have ten minutes left, but since it's so close to the holidays, you may leave. Do not forget to hand in you assignments to the basket by the door!" The professor said to her students. The students shuffled out noisily, and Professor Snape started picking up left behind quills and parchment.

===

"So Ginny, that is how you do a proper hair braiding spell." Tonks said to Ginny, demonstrating on Tonk's red hair. Ginny giggled and waved her wand and watched in the mirror as her hair braided perfectly.

"Where'd you get these spells Tonks?" Ginny asked Tonks.

"Oh, it's all in this book my mother got me for Christmas." Tonks said, pulling out an old looking leatherbound book. 

"May I look at it?" Ginny asked.

"Of course Gin. Lupin and I are going to a meeting though. We'll be downstairs if you need anything." Tonks said, before closing the door to Ginny's room. Ginny's smile vanished quickly. 

"I wonder what everyone is doing now..." Ginny said monotously, while undoing her braids, and getting into her jeans and tee shirt. When she finished dressing, a sharp knock came from the window. Outside, Hedwig was sitting calmly with a long package and a letter attatched to it. Ginny opened the window, let Hedwig in, and closed it. She then released Hedwig of her burden, as Hedwig gave a hoot of thanks and flew to the empty owl cage at top of the wardrobe.

Ginny gasped as she opened the package and saw a beautiful red rose laying in the box. She quickly found the letter to open it and found Harry's messy scripture. 

**Dear Ginny,**

**It has been so long since we have last talked. But it feels like you are here everyday because I never stop thinking about you. School isn't the same without you. We have started the D.A.again, and are pleased with the results of everyone's progress. Ron and Hermione are taking a break from their relationship, though I don't think they've been more in love. Lynn and Draco's relationship has ended, but I think Lynn hasn't been happier, especially after all the pranks she's been pulling. Though we are all settling back into a somewhat normal life, you are still in all of our thoughts. That's why are all visiting you over break! I hope to see you then.**

**love,**

**Harry.**

**P.S. Knowing you, you've opened the package first, say the word "dozenumerus" and tap your rose.**

Ginny smiled at Harry's letter, muttered 'dozenumerus' and tapped her rose and saw the rose turn into a dozen red roses. Ginny grinned at them and placed them on her dresser. She was about to put the package that the rose came in on her dresser, but then she spotted another piece of parchment. Wondering what it was, she pulled it out and gasped softly when she read it.

To Ginny---

I wish I could say I deserve your love,  
I wish I could say I deserve your glance,  
I wish I could say I deserve to know you,  
And I'm more than happy that I've had the chance.

So please know Ginny,  
You're my angel from above,  
And don't be afraid to tell me,  
What I have to do,  
For Your Love.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet." Ginny said, beaming at Harry's creativity and sincerity. 

===

"Oh, Harry, that's so nice of you to send that to Ginny." Lynn said giggling at lunch time when she heard what Harry did. "I'm sure she's all, 'ooo I looooove you Harry!'" Lynn said before erupting into another fit of giggles. Harry rolled his eyes and got up and left.

"I wish Seamus would do that for me!" Lavander said sitting next to Lynn. "But as long as Ginny and Harry were together." 

"Were?" Lynn asked quizzically.

"Well come on, he probably broke up with her, since she's like...you know, trying to run from the ministry!" Lavander said.

"I guess." Lynn said nonchalantly, remembering that she, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore were the only ones who knew about Ginny being innocent.

"Well I have to go now." Lynn said getting up, as she got up, a pair of cold grey eyes were following her. Draco Malfoy got up shortly after Lynn left. Draco broke up with Cho earlier, only because he found Cho going at it with Crabbe. 

"Lynn, may I talk to you?" Draco asked Lynn when they got of the Great Hall.

"No." Lynn said shortly before walking away.

"Please?" Draco pleaded, grabbing her wrist.

"...I guess I have time." Lynn said coldly, as they found an abandoned class room to talk in. 

"Well, I just want to say I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, by going out with Cho..." Draco said.

"Is that it?" Lynn asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me again..." Draco asked hesitantly.

"Draco...I can't. You'll just hurt my feelings again. And also, I don't want to date you knowing I was your backup Chang." Lynn said to a heartbroken Draco.

"I understand." Draco said untruthfully, leaving as if nothing happened. 

===

"Welcome home you four!" Tonks said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lynn. "I'm afraid Gin is still in the shower right now, but the rest of the family is in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Man this place brings back interesting memories." Ron said truthfully, looking at the beheaded house elves.

"You can say that again!" Harry said, finally feeling as if he were at home.

"Come on you guys, lets wait in the kitchen for Ginny!" Lynn said. The four walked into the kitchen and saw the whole Weasley family, minus Percy.

"Honey!" Mrs. Weasley said happily, hugging Ron when he came in the door. Lynn and Hermione snickered. 

"And Harry and Hermione!" Mrs Weasley said, hugging both of them. She then looked at Lynn and said, "You must be Lynn, Ginny has told me so much about you!" Mrs. Weasley said, before embracing Lynn too.

"Now now, Molly, I think the other's have had a long trip. We better prepare some breakfast for them!" Tonks said happily.   


"Now Tonks dear, I think I should cook, and er---let you rest!" Molly said nervously.

"Oh, all right then!" Tonks said happily.

"Ron? Lynn? Hermione? Harry?" Ginny asked from the doorway. She looked at them in disbelief, as if they were a mirage. Then she went up to them and hugged them.

"I've missed you too Gin." Ron said, practically choked.

"Ginny where's our hug mate?" Fred and George asked in mock anger.

"Oh, shut it Fred and George!" Ginny said happily.

"That hurt right here Gin." Fred said jokingly, putting his hand on his heart.

"Oi Ginny, go say hi to your boyfriend!" George said snickering, noticing Harry just standing there. Ginny's face flushed as she muttered a 'hello'. Harry did the same thing as they sat down to eat.

"Well isn't this lovely?" Lynn asked happily as the family started eating in silence. Hermione and Ginny giggled, and the whole family broke out in laughter and conversation.

===

The snow floated down lightly on Christmas morning. Ginny, Hermione, and Lynn awoke at the same time, as the sun shined through their window. Yawning, they tiredly got into their clothes and awoke the others.

"WAKE UP LITTLE RONNIEKINS!" Ginny said loudly, prodding Ron with her wand.

"Mmph, 10 more minutes..." Ron said, before snorting and turning over to the other side.

"Harry wake up! It's Christmas for Merlin's Sake!" Hermione said, trying to pull Harry from his slumber.

"Crifhmaf?" Harry asked with his mouth in his pillow. 

"Bloody hell you two! If you're not down there in five minutes, I'm returning ALL of your gifts." Lynn said, with a mischievous smile. 

Harry and Ron darted out of their beds and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, all of their gifts were opened. Ginny received a signed copy of The Problem With Trolls from Hermione, a large box of merchandise from Zonko's from Lynn, a large amount of Honeyduke's finest chocolate from Ron, a large 6 pack of butterbeer and a gold locket from Harry, a book on muggle gardening from her father and mother, and a Nimbus 2001 from Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George. Ginny grinned, as she spent the day in comfort with her friends and loved ones.

===

"Your latest mess-up will not go unnoticed Narissca. In fact, if your husband didn't die for our cause, I'd kill you right now." Voldemort hissed to her.

"No...My Lord, please forgive me." Narissca said, bowing low and kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes. Her luxurious blonde hair was now dull and unkempt, and her face was gaunt and sunken.

"I will forgive you this _time._" Voldemort said, before kicking Narissca and muttering the Crucio curse. Narissca screamed in agony as another younger death eater came in.

"Are you on her side yet?" Voldemort snarled to the mysterious, masked Death Eater. 

"...No my dark Lord." Draco's voice said from behind the mask.

"Well see to it that you convince them that you have gone to our side, otherwise it's goodbye for your mother." Voldemort said, fingering his wand with an evil smile. I

"Very well my Dark Lord." Draco said bowing low on his feet. He shuffled out of the room, unwilling to look at his mother who now lying on the floor, shaking with grief.

Draco entered his dark chambers at Voldemort's mansion. He took off his cloak and mask, to reveal his unbuttoned shirt and slacks. Draco sat down and ran his hands through his hair. He thought about who he'd rather save; Lynn or his mother. He loved them both, even if he hadn't known Lynn that long, he certainly wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. 'Then again, if I go to Weasel King and Potty's side, I'll never hear the end of it...and leave my mother to her death.' Draco thought miserably. Draco thought long and hard for hours, finally reaching a decision, Draco got up and started writing on a piece of parchment. After much scribbling and scrawling, Draco took his letter and gave to his eagle owl he received from his dad. 

"Send this to Lynn, and be sneaky, we don't want anyone to see this, except her." Draco whispered.

====

OOoOOoOh...Sort of cliffie? MUAHAHAHHA....

Thankies: **WhiteRabbit5** (hehe :) to you to), **Pixie5252***hehe thanks for being the best beta reader eva! Don't get head trauma from the cardboard! ,**NeoPyro**:Thanks So much!!!,**BillJoeBob2**: Tehe Cho must DIE...^_^ Thanks for reviewing!,**Insanely Freaky Dudett**:so glad you understand, thanks for revieiwng!, **Ariel**: XD Thanks...I guess ^_^, **GinnyGal189**: tehehehe I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing it!, **LoopyLoony**: Awe your welcome I guess? I'd rather say thanks to you for reading this!!!

NOW....Peter's Hour of Doom: 

Cont from Pixie5252's Fic: You've Got a Way

  
Pixie- *Stops laughing and looks up.* Oops. Sorry, Youkai. *Aims the hose at Peter's box.* Now, with the voodoo dolls we have fashioned, we will torture Peter, the grand finale being, fire! Muahahahahaha!* get's tackled by Cho* Get off me! Youkai! Help!

----

Youkai:...YAH FINISH HER...I mean!!! I'LL SAVE YOU PIXIE!! GUWAHHHHHHHHHH! *tackles cho to the ground* *ties her up* Heh heh heh...

Pixie: Thanks...NOW...FOR THE GRANDE FINALE!!!! *gets tackled by random audience member that looks like a penguin with a glove on its head*

Youkai: lookie! A rooster!

Pixie: YOU IDIOT! IT'S A PENGUIN!

Youkai: *gasps* It IS! YOU TRAITOR!! I'LL FEED YOU TO MY WHALE OF DOOM!!!!!! 

Pixie: 0_o...youkai can we just kill peter?

Youkai:...hm?? ooh yes... Fire... heh heh heh *lights peter on fire* 

Peter: *screams in pain*

Youkai:ooh. This show is extra fantabulousishawesomenessrockinbombdiggityness!!!...now...time to make you into MY WHALE OF DOOM'S ... AFTERNOON SNACK!!! HAHAHAHA!! 

===

Review Review Review!


	24. Newsflash: Harry's a Boy

Disclaimer: Me own no HP characters, but i am a devoted fan of the series, i have seen the HP trailer for POA 39 times. In three days.

* * *

"Hm? Who's owl is that?" Ginny asked questioningly to Lynn. The two were sitting in their room, discussing the latest events at Hogwarts when they heard Draco's owl tap on the outside of their window. Ginny opened the window and released the owl of its burden. It gave a hoot of thanks and went to drink some water from Pigwedgen's cage. Pigwedgeon hooted happily at his new guest, yet only to be ignored by Draco's handsome snowy owl 

"Lynn...it's for you." Ginny said, puzzled, wondering who would send Lynn a letter. Lynn looked as equally puzzled, and looked at the envelope it arrived in. It said Lynn's name in a neat, cursive scrawl, with no indication from whom it was from. Lynn opened the letter and read it slowly, getting paler by the second.

"Is there something wrong? Ginny asked Lynn.

"No...it...nothing's wrong." Lynn said shakily.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked with concern, wondering what that letter said.

"I--I'd rather not talk about it now." Lynn stuttered out.

"Okay." Ginny said, slightly hurt that Lynn didn't want to tell her what was wrong.

"Don't worry Gin. I kind of need some time to myself right now though. And I think your boyfriend wants some time with you too!" Lynn sung to Ginny. Ginny turned around, and to her surprise, found Harry standing sheepishly in the door.

"Gin, do you want to go for a ride?" Harry asked.

"Um, Harry, are you sure you want to go for a ride? I mean, I'd love to but, what about Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

"I knew you'd ask about that!" Harry said happily, shocking Ginny. "Don't worry, we won't fly too far away." Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her down the stairs.

"Have fun!" Lynn said pretending to be cheerful, before closing and locking the door. She read over the letter one more time to make she wasn't hallucinating.

'Dear Lynn,

I know you must hate me by now, but I want to say, I still like you, I love you. I guess I got scared of my feelings and tried to bail by going out with Cho. But, I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I wish I could tell you face to face, but I cannot anymore. I'm joining forces with Voldemort, for reasons that I cannot tell you. I won't see you at Hogwarts, but the next time I see you, we'll have to fight as enemies. Stay out of this war, I don't want to lose you. 

-Draco

P.S. Don't tell anyone about this letter.'

A tear dripped down Lynn's cheek onto the parchment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them again. Rushing to her trunk, she dug a box from the bottom of her trunk and opened it. Inside, laid a picture of Lynn and her deceased parents, a tear stained piece of parchment, a jade necklace, and a picture of her and Draco by the lake; taken by Colin Creevy. Lynn placed the letter inside and wiped her face into her sleeve. Lynn checked the mirror for any signs of crying, and thankfully didn't find anyway. Putting on a faux smile, Lynn went downstairs to join the family for dinner. Remembering that Harry and Ginny were out, Lynn sat in between Ron and Hermione, and started eating.

===

Borrowing Ginny's broomstick, Ginny and Harry went to the backyard, which wasn't seen by muggles. Harry and Ginny looked at the sky, filled with millions of stars. The floating snowflakes glided gently through the air on their way to the ground. Ginny clumsily found Harry's hand and stood and admired the stars.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?" Ginny replied.

"I've missed you." Harry said.

"I did too." Ginny replied with a smile.

"Well, you want to go ride?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Sure." Ginny said smiling. "So what's your secret Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"It's simple Ms. Weasley." Harry said slyly, with a swift, graceful movement he pulled out his invisibility cloak. "Come on, you might have to be a bit close for it to cover us." Harry said shyly. Ginny and Harry both got on the broomstick. After Ginny scooted closer to Harry under the invisibility cloak, Harry kicked off and flew into the air. Ginny's arms rested comfortably on Harry's waist and her head rested snugly on his shoulder. The stars twinkled and seemed to wink at Harry and Ginny as they happily flew through the midnight black sky. 

"Harry, ever wonder what life would be like if none of this ever happened?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"What do you mean Gin?" Harry asked.

"Well if we never had that misunderstanding...I would've stayed inside...and I--I wouldn't have to hide like this." Ginny said quietly.

"Oh, so you think this is my fault?" Harry asked, his voice sounding more harsh.

"No...well..." Ginny said, feeling uncomfertable.She honestly didn't mean to say it---it slipped.

"We should be getting back to the house now." Harry said coldly. He was both angry and confused. 'Why did Ginny have to bring that up now?' he thought. When they landed on the ground he didn't talk to her and stormed inside the house. Ginny lagged behind slowly, feeling hesitant on whether she should talk to Harry or leave him be.

When Ginny came into the house, she found Harry had all ready gone into his room. Slowly, she walked up the stairs but paused when she saw Ron and Lynn on one of the stairs. They both had the extendable ears out and their faces were expressed with deep thought. 

"Ron, Lynn, what are you two doing?" Ginny whispered. She looked down to the floor below and saw the flesh colored pieces of string sitting idly outside of the kitchen door, which was slightly open.

"Ssh! Be quiet Ginny, Fred and George lent these to us before the meeting." Lynn said. Ron nodded in agreement. 

"Hand me one." Ginny said.

"Don't have extras, sorry Gin." Lynn said. Ginny pouted, before going upstairs. On her way up, she stopped at Harry's door, which was shut at the time. She stared at the door, thinking about what she should do. She was about to knock when she stopped. Giving up, she walked up the second flight stairs. 'Why should I apologize? Harry always loses his temper...he'll probably be better in the morning.'

"Gin?" Harry said to Ginny's retreating back. Ginny stopped and turned around. 

"Yes Harry?" Ginny asked stiffly.

"Can we talk?" Harry said.

"I suppose." Ginny said coolly.

She walked down the stairs and followed Harry into his room. Harry motioned her to sit down on her bed, and sat down on the bed next to her. 

"I---I guess I owe you an apology." Harry said with great difficulty. Ginny didn't say anything, but just stared at her hands, that were clasped together. She was still in her winter coat, and the sleeves fell just short of her fingers.

"Why are you sorry?" Ginny asked quietly. Ginny, who was still looking at her hands, heard Harry sigh with frustration.

"Ginny, why do you have to make things so difficult?" Harry asked angrily. Again, Ginny's response was silence. For once, she didn't know what to say. She was always a different person around Harry, why did she have to make things so difficult, especially since his life was hard enough?

"I don't know." Ginny said at last. "I think...I think it's because I love you." Ginny said, looking up at Harry for the first time in the conversation.

"You---what?" Harry said, completely shocked at her response. Ginny grinned nervously, this was the first time she's said this to Harry, though she's felt this way for years. 

"I love you." Ginny said, a little louder than last time. Harry just stared at her, before smiling. 

***warning...raunchy scene!!!!...I almost laughed my ass off when I wrote this...I'm just really bad at these kinda things***

"And I love you too." Harry said quietly, before leaning in for a kiss. Ginny closed her eyes and happily returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling him closer towards her. Her hands slid up his back and onto his neck, where they ran through Harry's untidy, jet black hair. During that time, Harry's lips started leaving a trail of gentle, warming kisses down to her neck. 

"GINNY WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?" Ron yelled when he opened the door, finding Ginny and Harry in an intense snogging session. Lynn, who was behind him, started giggling, when Ginny and Harry both turned that oh so lovely shade if red.

"RON! GET OUT!" Ginny yelled. Ginny through a pillow at the door, Ron quickly closed it, but stood outside waiting for Ginny to open the door. Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were breathing heavily, the beet-red color still brushing their faces.

"I um...I...got to go..." Ginny said, before kissing Harry on the cheek and opening and closing the door behind her. 

"Ginny, what were you two doing?" Ron asked, doing a very good impression of a hound dog.

"Ron, why does it matter?" Ginny asked Ron. 

"Ginny, because---because Harry's a boy!" Ron said, waving his arms in the air.

"Well spotted." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Argh! I mean...Ginny...I only want you and Harry to well---talk!!!" Ron said protectively, his ears were starting to turn red.

"...Ron, are you aware of what you just said?" Ginny asked non chalantly, unphased by Ron's behavior.

"Well--I---" Ron stuttered, not knowing what to say next.

"Trust me Ron. Harry and I won't do anything drastic...unless we get married." Ginny said seriously. 

"That makes me feel better..." Ron muttered. "Just promise me you will never get married." 

* * *

Authoress's New Year's Resolutions:

1. Focus in school...  
2. Finish one of my fics this year, maybe this one.  
3. Be a better christian (sorry if i offend anyone)  
4.Be more respectful...sort of  
5. Meet Sean Biggerstaff...^_^

All right folks...end of chapter 24. I havent gotten many reviews for the last chapter...*is sad* DON'T MAKE THE AUTHORESS SAD PEOPLE!!!! a sad authoress is an authoress that cannot find inspiration! and we all know what happens when they cannot find inspiration! Oh well!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! *hands out new year hats and little dohickeys that make that cool noise*

Special thanks to: **Pixie5252** (Thanks for beta reading!! IT'S SUPER HELPFUL!! I cannot wait for you to update, was I supposed to write Peter's hour of doom this chapter?), **DragonTamer47**(Wow...you can be a ninja hehehe! Okay, that was a lame joke...but thanks for reviewing!!! I am sooo thankful!!!), **WhiteRabbit5**(Awwwwe, Harry's a softie, ain't he? *remembers fifth book where Harry nearly destroyed Dumbledore's office), **Puttie** (Thanks, but I don't know what heaps story is...can you explain please? ^^)and last but not least, **GenieFF03** (Thanks for reviewing. I hope this chapter ended more to your liking.)


	25. New Term Begins!

Disclaimer: Me NO OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!

After Ginny closed the door to Harry's small room at Number Twelve, Grimauld Place, Harry fell back on the bed, smiling for the first times in weeks. Even though Harry had to worry about N.E.W.T. classes, Occulemency classes, and running the D.A., Harry couldn't help but worry about his relationship with Ginny. He still liked her, but he was afraid the distance and situation wasn't hard enough without being involved in a relationship. He remembered his first date with her at Hogsmeade. 

Ron, Hermione, Lynn, Luna, and Neville went to go get some candy and books and told them to meet them at The Three Broomsticks. The fluffy snow fell gently to the ground as Harry and Ginny walked by themselves. When they came in the took a small, secluded table in the corner, minutes of awkward silence passed after they had gotten their butterbeers. No one said anything until Ginny brought up the time when Fred and George gave Errol some of Bill's firewhiskey, explaining why Errol was so out of it all the time. Harry chuckled, remembering all the wild hand and arm motions Ginny made telling the story. Harry laid there, thinking about many things, all were random thoughts, unorganized and spontaneous. Suddenly, a sharp knock came at the door. 

"Who is it?" Harry asked sharply, a little irritated that his thoughts were interrupted.

"It's me." Ron responded. Harry got up, and sighed heavily. He honestly was Ron's best mate, but he liked a little privacy as much as the next wizard. He walked over to the door and turned the knob, Ron's face was unreadable, but he past Harry and sat down on his bed.

"...Harry, you're my best mate and all...but"

"But...?"

"Well, I just want to tell you...just try not to hurt Gin's feelings." Ron said at last. Harry was puzzled. 

"Ron...are you nutters? Of course I wouldn't hurt Ginny's feelings." Harry said. Ron had a doubtful look on his face.

"Listen Ron, I know you want to protect Ginny, but don't worry. I would never hurt her." Harry said in what was his most reassuring voice.

"Well. If you do hurt her, I won't be held responsible for my actions." Ron said sharply.

Ron didn't say anything else as he got up and left. Harry was still puzzled with Ron's actions, but instead of going after him, Harry just shrugged it off and went to go find Hermione or Lynn. Harry walked down the creaking stairs but stopped on one of the last steps when he heard Dumbledore talking to someone in the den. The door to the den was open a crack and was in Harry's plain view. Harry stood as still as stone trying to hear as much of the conversation as possible.

"...Don't go rushing into anything Severus. Your niece knew what she was heading into when she joined Voldemort's ranks." Dumbledore said somberly.

"Who says I'm rushing? Dumbledore, you old fool! What makes you think I'm just going to sit here and wait for him to kill everyone else?!" Snape said loudly, sounding more livid then ever. A loud crash was heard, as if something was thrown against the wall. 

"Easy Severus. Listen to what you're saying, this death has been hard on all of us..." A third voice said. Harry frowned, who died this time? Harry couldn't think of anyone's death that would make even Snape act so angry as he was now.

"...Molly is right Snape. Even if you killed all the death eaters in the world, you couldn't bring her back." Said the mild and calm voice of Remus Lupin.

"Shut it werewolf." Snape snarled. 

"Severus." Dumbledore's voice said sharply, as if warning Snape. A long moment of silence followed.

"...I think we should end this conversation Albus. After all, we shouldn't keep our visitor waiting." Alastor Moody said. And surely, a moment later, Harry found himself staring at the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Harry stuttered, trying to find an excuse for eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Hello Harry, how has your vacation been?" Dumbledore said, a wrinkly grin spreading on his face. Harry tried his best to send a smile in return. 

"Hello professor. It has been going well, and yours?" Harry asked, trying to be polite.

"Oh. You know..." He said, his eyes twinkling mysteriously. Harry nodded. 'What the bloody hell does he take me for? A mind reader?' Harry thought. 

"...Well I must go....tend to some business Harry. Good bye." Dumbledore said, and with a pop, he left.

After that, several members of the Order came out. Tonks and Remus were looking deathly pale, and didn't look Harry in the eye as they went up the stairs. Moody came out, with his normal scowl and mad look in his eye. Several other members that Harry didn't recognize came out, some with puffy red eyes, some looking worried, and some were looking lamentable. Snape was the last to come out, and he was looking as if it were his death day,he didn't scowl or sneer at Harry as he walked past him. Harry unhinged himself against the stair board and walked into the kitchen, where Mister and Misses Weasley were discussing something in hushed voices. The immediately stopped as soon Harry walked in, and the both resumed cooking dinner. 

"Harry, be a dear and set the plates." Mrs. Weasley said in a lamenting voice.

* * *

With a heavy heart, Harry and the others waved goodbye to Ginny, Remus and Tonks as they boarded the Knight Bus to Hogwarts. He went into the back of the Knight Bus, settling himself in between Ron and Hermione. Lynn sat by herself, though holding Hedwig and Pigwedgeon in their cages several seats ahead. Harry didn't say anything as the bus started to accelerate. Despite the almost nauseating speeds Harry was traveling at, Ron and Hermione had started to bicker over who else-Viktor Krum. They had been in a foul mood ever since Hermione got a Christmas Card and some flowers from Viktor.

"Ooh I bet Vicky would want to hear that wouldn't he?"

"Ron! He's just a friend, and what do you care anyway?"

"Will you two shut up?" Harry said sharply Ron and Hermione were slightly abashed, but didn't say anything afterwards. When they arrived at Hogsmeade, they walked without saying anything. The only thing that could be heard on the empty streets were the sounds of their shoes against the stone path, and Lynn's rapid talking. They arrived at Hogwarts without event, Hermione and Ron didn't speak as they both went their separate ways to their dorms. In fact, they didn't speak all weekend, nor at breakfast on Monday when the new term began.

"Has anyone seen Draco?" Lynn asked, with a slightly worried tone in her voice. 

"No. He must be sick or something." Ron said indifferently.

"I guess." Lynn replied. She uneasily started eating her toast when Harry and Hermione came to the table. They both grunted and sat down, and started eating with Ron and Lynn. Harry looked at the staff table, and couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. And come to think of it...everyone looked troubled and worried.

"Morning all!" Neville said bouncily. He sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. "So how was your break?" 

No one said anything. Neville frowned, and feeling slightly offended, started eating his toast faster before getting up to leave. After Neville left, Lynn got up and left too, saying she had to look for someone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate in silence before they got up and grabbed their things to go to their D.A.D.A. class. As they walked down the familiar corridor and into the class, they sat down and waited for the professor to come in. Soon their fellow Gryffindors came in and they waited for the bell to ring. When the bell rang, a clean, trimmed man came in, as opposed to the free-spirited looking Miss Snape. He was very short and stout, yet looked authoritative . He was bald, but had very thick eyebrows and a thick mustache, and it looked as if gray caterpillars were on his face. 

"Good morning class. I am your new Professor, Professor Adams." The stout man said.

* * *

Author's Note: First of all, I am SOOOO Sorry it took me forever to update! I had like a ton of homework, plus I'm also well...LAZY ^_^. Anyway I'm also starting my new job in two weeks so like...it'll be hard to get around to some writing! Sorry for the nonexistant H/G in this chapter...and it was kinda like a filler but it'll seriously well...it sets up the next chapter's mood...I hope. 

Personal Thank You's to: 

pixie5252: i totally understand...sometimes you really have to prioritize ^^. Anyway thanks for ediitng my chappy and I cannot wait until you update

Charolette: oh! I'm so happy that you like this!!! Yes...the surprises are fun...I feel bad cause I like to mold my fanfics to my personality (i'm a total romantic...yet I am very spontaneous and LOVE action) hehe

xxGinnyxx: hehe yay! thanks for reviewing!

ginnygal189: yes...stupid ron...but hes soooo lovable...^^

katepotter13: oh thanks for reviewing!!! btw fantabulous is my favorite word ^^ ( i dunno why...it just sounds cool)

lostsoul101:....hm that doesn't sound right...oh well...I'm a mediocre writer so its bound to happen once in awhile. I love your goals...i hate spelling....actually I'm quite good at it...unless I am typing...0.o

As for everyone else who reads but doesn't review...I understand if you don't like it...but if you doo....PLZ REVIEW!!! I'm only 5 reviews away from 200 (yay!!!) Kekeke ^^ hmmmm I am SO running out of gift ideas...

hmmmmmmmmmmmm...oooooh, I know!!! *hands everyone a liscense to apparate*...but don't tell the ministry ^~ 


	26. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I am REALLY REALLY sorry for doing this again, but it appears that I am going to take another break from writing my fanfic. I really like this story, it's just that, inspiration hasn't struck me as of late, plus I kind of want of want to improve my writing style and stay more consistent to the Harry Potter Series and such. I am really sorry to those who read my fanfic, granted there aren't many...but its still nice to know that at least one person reads it. Once again, I am really sorry. I know I don't update as often as I should, but it's difficult for me to keep writing fanfics, when there is so many things I can improve, and it's hard to come up with ideas. 

So please, I'll ask you guys to be patient, if not, I'll understand

-Youkai


End file.
